Saiyan's Rebirth V2
by RandomWriter21
Summary: While growing up, Naruto always felt different than other people; no it was not his black hair and blue eyes but his quirks and other strange capabilities most did not have. Naruto will come to find out that his legacy predates that of the Sage of Six Paths, a legacy he vows to uphold; the legacy of a proud race of warriors. The Saiyans. Very Strong Naruto/ AU / Naruto X Anko
1. Discovering What I Am

**AN:** That's right, I'm back bitches! This is the only story I will work on for now seeming that I just couldn't stop thinking about this rewrite. Most of my stories have been adopted so please check story summaries to see who adopted what; please note that some do not have their version up yet. Also, I have started my first novel based on Mori no Shugo Sha but with everything of my design. I will post links for you so you can check it out. Thanks all and I hope you enjoy the beginning of my rewrite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything DBZ.

_ITALICS –_ thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu

* * *

**Chapter One:** **Discovering What I Am**

* * *

While growing up, Naruto always felt different than other people; no it was not his black hair and blue eyes but his quirks and other strange capabilities most did not have. Naruto was taken in by Hiruzen Sarutobi when his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, died while battling the Kyuubi. Instead of sealing it inside Naruto, Kushina knew that her life was fading so Minato used the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** to seal it inside her. With this act, both Minato and Kushina died while holding each other with the Kyuubi dying right along with them. Since then, Hiruzen, or the Sandaime Hokage, took care and watched Naruto grow; the black hair was strange as his parents did not have that color. Little did anyone know that Minato held a secret that only Kushina knew about; a secret of his lineage that predated the Sage of Six Paths.

As Naruto grew up, the Hokage noticed that he always wanted to train, to push himself past the normal human limits. On top of this, Hiruzen found out that Naruto had only trace amounts of chakra and this weird aura about him which radiated a calm yet powerful presence. Even the doctors that did regular checkups had no idea what this aura was and just labeled Naruto as a very healthy and advanced child. In the present, we find a six year old Naruto wearing black ANBU pants, a black undershirt, and blue opened toed sandals in the backyard of the Sarutobi Estate practicing his taijutsu.

* * *

Asuma and the Hokage were watching from the back porch while enjoying their smoke as they were curious about Naruto and wanted to know why he was advanced for his age.

"Naruto is not like the others dad; do you think that will affect him when he starts the academy tomorrow?"

Hiruzen nodded and smiled sadly "I know my son but what can I do; we told him about his parents last year, two years ago he wanted to start training which he took like a sponge to water, and now I would almost put him at genin level with the strength of his taijutsu alone."

"I was surprised at how well he took to knowing about his parents and don't remind me on his taijutsu…I swear my ribs still hurt from that spar." Asuma said while exhaling the smoke from his lungs.

Hiruzen sighed as he watched Naruto go through a flurry of kicks and acrobatics.

"It makes no sense my son, Minato had blonde hair while Kushina had red; do you think either one's ancestry has something to do with Naruto's abilities?"

Before either could answer they watched Naruto look at the tree in front of him and cock his head in wonder. Naruto looked at the fist he made, then back at the tree; with a yell of determination he punched the rough bark and watched as the tree shook with the force of the punch. The tree had an indent where the punch connected.

"Weird, that didn't hurt at all?" Naruto pondered then looked at a small boulder nearby and attempted the same thing which made it crack. "Again, no pain…what am I?"

On the back porch Asuma and Hiruzen were wide-eyed in shock but soon broke out of it and rushed up to Naruto to make sure he was alright.

"Naruto! Are you OK? What were you thinking?!" Hiruzen scolded which made Naruto nervously chuckle.

"I'm fine gramps, see no broke skin or nothing; I never felt any pain."

Asuma quirked an eyebrow while the Hokage stroked his goatee in confusion at what was going on.

"Dad, I want you to try something; punch Naruto with your full strength."

Hearing this made Hiruzen choke on his smoke "WHAT! Do you WANT me to kill my grandson?!"

Naruto interrupted, "Its fine gramps, call me crazy but I feel that I will be alright just do it…please. I need to find out what I am."

Naruto got in a horse stance and awaited the blow; the Hokage sighed took a breath before he muttered an apology. With a yell, Hiruzen's fist slamed into Naruto's stomach which made him through the air and break through three trees before coming to a rest in a small crater.

Asuma saw the hurt expression on his dad's face, "You OK?"

"Yah, but it felt like I hit a brick wall." Hiruzen sighed, "I just hope our surrogate grandson is OK."

Naruto looked up at the sky from the crater he was in and groaned a little then checked for injuries; to his surprise, nothing was found except minor scratches. This is what the two Sarutobi came to see.

"Gramps…what am I? Will I fit in with the other students? I'm scared." Naruto started to sob.

Hiruzen grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a hug, "Even I don't know the answer to that but I think there is a place that will; let's go to your father's estate to see what we can find."

* * *

**Namikaze Estates 20 minutes later**

After Naruto unsealed the gates and entered the quaint home, Hiruzen led Naruto to Minato's study which was locked by an impressive seal array. Of course, the Hokage knew that only the blood of a Namikaze would be able to unlock the door.

"Bite your finger and put the blood on the seal near the door handle, it should open for you but I will be waiting outside as it is not my place to know your father's secrets."

Naruto nodded and bit his right thumb drawing blood and applied it to the seal; it glowed brightly then the door opened with a click. Naruto sighed and walked inside with the door closing and locking behind him. In front of Naruto was a large desk filled with notes on potential seals, to the right of the desk was a bookshelf filled with scrolls; each were labeled with what they contained. To the left of the desk was a safe, being a six year old kid Naruto wanted to know what was inside. He walked up to it and searched in vain to see how it operated but soon, Naruto found a similar seal array; the same used on the door. Naruto opened it.

Inside were two scrolls, what looked like a training outfit, and a letter. Curious, Naruto picked up the letter and started to read.

_Hello Naruto, my son. _

_I hope you have had a wonderful childhood so far but you are probably wondering about some weird abilities of yours. In this safe you will find two scrolls to help harness your abilities and improve them but you must do this away from prying eyes as our lineage predates that of the Sage of Six Paths. In the basement, a special room is set up for this purpose; if you wish to know more about your abilities, head there now. I will be waiting there my son. _

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto smiled and wiped a few tears away then looks at the training outfit and decided to put it on. It consisted of orange pants, a blue undershirt, and an orange gi; with this were dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that were outfitted with yellow/beige laces. To finish the outfit off, a blue obi was tied around the waist. Naruto instantly noticed that he felt weighted down and smiled knowing that if he trained in this he would become stronger. Grabbing the scrolls, he locked the safe and came out of the study; the change of clothing caught Hiruzen's eye.

"You look…different, Naruto; did you find anything to help discover what you are?"

Naruto smiled, "I think, but I need to go to the training room in the basement as my father said in his letter."

The Hokage ruffled Naruto's spikey hair and chuckled "Well, what's keeping you…go my grandson, discover what you were meant to be."

"Hai."

Naruto ran off while Hiruzen decided to take a seat in the living room to wait for Naruto's return.

* * *

**Basement**

Once Naruto entered the basement, seals on the wall suddenly lit up and sealed off the room. Although he was afraid for a brief moment, a recognizable figure appeared which made Naruto stammer and fall on his ass in shock.

"F-father…is that you?"

The hologram of Minato smiled "Hey Naruto, I am communicating through a seal of my design. I see you found my old training gear, you look good in it."

Naruto interrupted for a moment, "Where is your blonde hair?"

Minato smiled, "And that is why you are here Naruto; you see we are what are called Saiyans. I am a full while you are half as your mother was human, only she knew this secret."

Naruto was a little flabbergasted but then looked at the scrolls he had in his possession

"What about these scrolls? You said they would help me harness my abilities."

Minato nodded, "Yes and I'm afraid for the next nine years you will stay in the Namikaze Estates to fully understand your powers and what you are. Once you are finished with those scrolls I will contact a friend of mine and take you to a new place to train."

Naruto widened his eyes "But what about the academy, gramps, Asuma-niisan…?"

"I am talking to the Old Monkey right now my son. Naruto, this training is important; what power we possess can blow up planets if left unchecked and untrained. Besides, once your training is done you will far surpass the capabilities of a Shinobi." Minato said in a stern but caring voice.

Naruto was in awe, blowing up a planet was scary yet interesting at the same time. He then realized that Minato avoided one of his questions.

"You still haven't told me why your hair is black not blonde."

Minato barked a short laugh. "That is a story for another time, don't worry I will be here when you need me; get to training then."

Naruto nodded with a smile and as soon as Minato disappeared, three doors opened on the far side of the room. One was a bathroom, one was a bedroom with changes of clothes, and the other was a kitchen filled with all sorts of food. Naruto shook his head and decided to start; he unraveled the first scroll and began to read.

* * *

**With Hiruzen**

The Hokage was currently sitting on the couch in the family room waiting for Naruto when an image of Minato appeared freaking the old man out.

"Hey old monkey!" Minato said with a shit eating grin.

"Damn you and your seals…where's Naruto?"

"Naruto will not be leaving here for nine years; in that time he will train to become what he was meant to be." Minato said.

Hiruzen eyes widened in shock at how many years Naruto would be gone, "Nine years, what requires that long of training…and why is your hair black?"

Minato shook his head "There are secrets which I will keep locked away forever old monkey, what Naruto and I are draws attention to the wrong kind of people; if word got out then all the Elemental Nations would be in jeopardy."

The Sandaime just sighed and let it go as he knew he wouldn't win an argument with Minato. The old man then stood and looked Minato in the eye.

"Just promise me when the nine years are up that Naruto is the best damn Shinobi there is."

Minato let off a coy smirk, "When the nine years is up, you will see just how powerful Naruto has become. I must go now, goodbye old friend."

Minato disappeared and as Hiruzen was about to leave, he noticed that his question about the black hair was not answered. The Hokage just shook his head and left the Estates to go back home, all the while he thought about his surrogate grandson.

* * *

**Time-skip: Two Years**

Naruto finally did it; he finished the content in the scrolls. The training was brutal as it required an insane amount of physical exercise, almost constant running, lots of taijutsu katas, and basics of Ki training as well as control. The seals in the room changed the gravity which made for more difficult training; Naruto was up to five times that of normal gravity. As a result of this training, Naruto became slightly muscular and now stood at four feet tall which was above average for an eight year old. Also as a result of this training, Naruto's mentally improved and he became more focused and determined. Currently, Naruto was going through his taijutsu katas when the projection of Minato appeared again which made Naruto stop what he was doing.

"I have watched and helped you over the years and could not be more proud, but I digress. Prepare yourself as you will be arriving at your new home for the remaining seven years."

Naruto watched Minato disappear and not three seconds later, he disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

**Other World, King Kai's Planet**

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a weird place with a golden sky and clouds; he looked around to find himself on a planet with a house, car and a couple trees. Naruto also noticed the increase in gravity which was making it difficult to breathe. A familiar voice caught his attention which made Naruto turn into something he couldn't believe; Minato was standing there with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey son, welcome to the next step of your training." Minato waved, the grin still plastered on his face.

Naruto just opened his mouth in shock and proceeded to faint which made everyone watching sweat drop.

"He took that surprisingly well, huh King Kai."

King Kai chuckled "Gregory, wake him up please."

Gregory, the levitating cricket with a high pitched voice, produced a wooden mallet from Kami knows where and smashed it on Naruto's poor skull.

"OW!" Naruto woke up holding his head and looked at the innocent looking cricket who was trying to hide a mallet behind his back with anger, "What was that for?!"

King Kai made his presence known "Silence! You are here to learn about your past and receive not only training from me, but your father and your ancestor as well. Goku, get out here!"

Goku walked out of the house to see Naruto on the ground nursing a lump on his head.

"So you're my descendant, nice to meet you my name's Goku!"

Naruto stood and bowed "Naruto Namikaze. Now can someone explain to me where the hells are we and how my father and I became Saiyans?"

"Let's go inside and discuss this." Minato said while motioning for everyone to follow; once inside everyone sat down in the family room.

"Son, what do you know of the Sage of Six Paths?"

Naruto shrugged, "Other than he was the one who gave the Shinobi Chakra and that he separated the Bijuu, not much."

"The Sage was the descendant of my father Bardock who somehow travelled back in time when Frieza destroyed our home, Planet Vegeta. Eventually Bardock came to your planet, Naruto, and found a wife. The Sage, called Hagoromo, grew up and before Bardock passed away he made him full Saiyan but there was something special about him; he could split Ki into the two aspects, ying and yang." Goku said.

"Which is how chakra came to be, it's like a watered down version of Ki, the life force of every being correct?" Naruto added which made everyone clap and smile.

"Good my son, you catch on quickly. Now, as to why I am full Saiyan is that every person in the Namikaze clan before they perished gave their life force to the one that showed promise in the Saiyan arts. When we are finished training, I will carry on tradition and pass from this world."

Naruto's eyes widened and tears threatened to come out. "But why, I don't want to see you go."

"Naruto, King Kai predicted a terrible fate to overcome the Elemental Nations where enemies of the past will return in which only you will be able to defeat."

Naruto sighed "If it means saving my planet then so be it; I will miss you father when the time comes for you to carry on tradition. Question though, I thought the Sage had two children which created the Senju and Uchiha clans."

Minato laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, "About that, my father was a Senju and to hide my heritage I used the name Namikaze."

Naruto just stared at Minato with a dead expression "Huh, well that explains things. Anyway, I'm bored and want to get to training."

Goku and Minato laughed at this but the ancient Saiyan added one last thing.

"Before we start, you must know our past; it's what I did to Minato when he came here. Be still as I do this please."

Naruto sat there motionless while Goku placed his right hand on Naruto's head where memories of how the Saiyans came to be as well as the battles Goku undertook played through his mind. He saw all the Z fighters and how they came to be, how they helped when need be; he saw the lookout tower, Mr. Popo, Kami, and Korin. As the many memories passed through, Naruto could only be amazed; the process only took five minutes. When Goku ended the technique it took a little before Naruto regained a sense of normalcy.

"Wow, so that is how we came to be. I will be sure to keep our lineage intact." Naruto gasped in shock.

King Kai stood and stretched "Whelp, I think it's time to start training. First on the list is that you are to catch Bubbles."

Naruto scoffs "How hard could that be, it's only a monkey."

Minato, Goku, and King Kai held in laughter while Bubbles did a dance and screeched a couple times before he ran off with Naruto lagging behind. All three burst into laughter after Naruto left; it would be a long seven years.

* * *

**Time-Skip: Seven Years (Naruto's Age is 15)**

In the seven years, Naruto has learned much; flying, Ki attacks, instant transmission, how to increase his speed, which included weight training, how to use his Ki to power up, among other things. It was also during these years that Naruto finally got the answer about why Minato's hair was golden.

* * *

**Flashback: Two Years Ago**

Minato, Goku, and Naruto were taking a break from training by lying underneath one of the many apple trees that dotted the planet. It was here that Naruto brought up that same question he asked years before.

"Ne, dad, you never did answer that question about your black hair."

Minato chuckled "You are correct, I haven't as I waited until you were ready. First, let Goku and I show you what to work towards."

Goku and Minato stood and walked a small distance away then closed their eyes. A small grunt of exertion and concentration later, a golden aura burst around them which made their hair and eyebrows turn gold and their pupils green.

Naruto started to sweat and breathes heavy as he felt the immense amount of Ki produced; he was recently taught how to gauge people's signatures and power level.

"W-What the…?" Naruto stammered out which made Goku and Minato smile.

"This is what is known as a Super Saiyan and the reason for my blonde hair. As to how nobody noticed my Ki presence is I have learned to hide it which is what we will be teaching you over the years." Minato explained with Goku continuing.

"Naruto, you must know that this power is only available when you need it; you cannot achieve this form by wanting it. When you do obtain this level, your strength, speed, and power doubles; this however is not the limit to our powers."

Minato powered down and sat back beside Naruto while Goku powered up again to where his hair got spikier and lightning was added to the golden aura. Goku's voice slightly deepened as a result.

"This is Super Saiyan Two, the level above Super Saiyan, Achieving this form is difficult but can be achieved with the right mindset and training. And this is to go even further beyond!"

Goku got in the horse stance and screamed out. While his power skyrocketed, father and son covered their eyes as to not get dust in it. After a minute, Naruto gasped to see Goku changed again with back length spiky gold hair, no eyebrows, and the same golden aura as SSJ2.

"This is Super Saiyan Three, again with training and the right mindset this can be achieved but I warn you that this form will take a lot out of you."

Goku breathed out and returned back to normal then finished his explanation.

"We Saiyans can go all the way to Super Saiyan Four but that is with intense training and also if we still have our tail. Fun fact! For every near death experience we have, our power jumps and we become more resilient."

Naruto blinked and was silent for a couple minutes before he spoke up with enthusiasm "This is amazing, I never knew we could be so powerful. Do you think I can achieve Super Saiyan?"

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair "In time my son, like Goku said; you will feel a need for it and when that comes, the gold will be yours."

**Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto now stood five foot nine and had an impressive muscular build; he wore the same outfit that Gohan did in the Cell Games. His face was set in a determined glare that would scare anyone that had never saw Naruto before. Currently, Goku and Minato were having an all-out spar before Naruto returned home.

"**KAMEHAMEHA!"**

Naruto blasted out a mass of blue energy toward Goku who stopped it with his bare hands then punched it back towards the caster who retaliated with a quick Ki blast making it explode; dust covered the area.

Minato used this distraction to hit Naruto in the face launching him across the battlefield but he wasn't done. Minato vanished then kicked Naruto in the back making him fly into the air then vanished again, clasped his hands together and brought them down on Naruto's stomach; he plummeted to the ground.

Naruto righted himself in mid-air and crashed into the ground kneeling in the process which made a massive crater underneath him.

"_Ow, I have to watch my guard at all times…now where are they." _

Naruto closed his eyes and searched for their life energy, once found he vanished.

In the air Goku and Minato were impressed, "This is a good spar Minato, he has gotten strong real quick."

"I have to agree that my son has grown powerful." Minato responded but soon felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned to find Naruto hovering with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Excuse me"

Naruto punched his father in the face which made him fly back a little but just as Minato was to attack, Naruto vanished; he soon found himself grabbed at the feet then spun around and launched in the direction of Goku. He managed to catch Minato then soon had to dodge a purple and orange corkscrew like beam. The spar has lasted for three hours so far, neither of the three were winded in the slightest but Goku called the match anyways. As they floated to the ground, they noticed that all of their clothes were in tatters; King Kai healed them and fixed their clothes with his magic then began to cry over the damage done to his planet.

"Well, I guess it's that time then, huh dad." Naruto sadly stated earning a hug from his father.

"Yes it is, but I will always be with you in your heart." Naruto smiled but Minato was not done, "Before I part from the Outer World, King Kai did you set up the arrangements?"

"Yah, yah, hold you horses." King Kai said as he concentrated; a puff of smoke appeared beside Minato.

As the smoke cleared, Naruto instantly recognized the red hair and tomboyish look; he ran up and engulfed her in a hug.

"MOM!"

Kushina smiled with tears in her eyes and returned it, "Oh, look how much my baby grew up…someone's going to be a lady killer when they return."

Naruto blushed and stammered "Mom, stop it you're embarrassing me."

Kushina giggle "That is what moms are supposed to do silly."

Naruto frowned with tears coming out of his eyes "Do both of you really have to go, I just met you. Though I am thankful for helping me find out what I am and training me to pass on your legacy…dad."

Both engulfed Naruto in a hug with Minato responding back "I know your pain son but remember that you will meet us someday. When I am done, remember the threat to the Elemental Nations and use that to further your training."

Naruto nodded as Kushina kissed him on the forehead. Afterwards, Minato placed his right hand on Naruto's head; the Yondaime then transferred the last of his life energy which made Naruto a full Saiyan. As Kushina and Minato were fading, the Red Hot Habanero said one last thing.

"If you find Jiraiya, kick him in the nuts for us; he peeped on us when we were in the hot springs."

Naruto laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes "Will do mom and dad, thank you again for everything you have done."

"You're welcome son, goodbye."

After they disappeared fully, Naruto sighed but smiles when Goku patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Naruto, you have to remember that the Dragon Balls don't exist anymore so you cannot bring someone back to life like I was able to. All I'm saying is be cautious and plan your attacks carefully."

Naruto smirked and rubbed his pointer finger under his nose, a trait he picked up from Goku. "I know Goku, but what King Kai said last year has me worried. If the worst happens, how can I stop them just by myself?"

Goku grinned and slapped Naruto on the back "When the worst does happen, you will know what to do…just trust me on this one."

Naruto shrugged and puts his right middle and pointer finger on his forehead then concentrated on the Namikaze Estates. Goku made sure Naruto felt the familiar aura his planet made among other things as it helped with instant transmission. Naruto waved goodbye and disappeared.

* * *

**Konoha – Hokage Office**

Hiruzen was talking about team placements to the other jounin before they picked them up from the revamped academy. In the years Naruto was gone, Hiruzen wanted to gain his power back as he grew soft since the Kyuubi attack which lead to certain people usurping his power. Using the Shadow Clones to do paperwork, he found discrepancies in accounting records, clan finances, and so forth. With the help of ANBU, Ibiki, and Anko, the Hokage found out the civilian council and advisors were working together on stealing funds from certain clans as well as Konoha. One council meeting later, each was executed for treason. Tsunade and Jiraiya were summoned back to Konoha afterwards and were made advisors much to their dismay, but over the years they realized that it was for the best.

Tsunade now ran the hospital while Jiraiya ran his spy network out of Konoha instead of travelling around the Nation. Danzo, after the advisors and civilian council were executed, lost a lot of support and thanks to Jiraiya's spy network he had to dissolve ROOT or face execution. Danzo had no choice but to comply and did as told with each member going through rehabilitation programs; after this happened, the war hawk suddenly fled Konoha where he was given an A rank status in the Bingo Book.

Thanks to these things, the academy and security was revamped. The academy graduation was now 15 but included courses for students to get ready for the Shinobi lifestyle; their graduation mission was called Red River. It was a mission where students had to go to a low threat bandit camp and kill any in their sight. Jounin made up the teams and watched over them as they did this but the mission had benefits. Those not ready to face Shinobi life head on dropped out while others continued; it greatly diminished the genin death rate.

Back to the present, Hiruzen was discussing the genin teams to the jounin.

"Kakashi, you have Team 7 with Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kurenai, you have Team 8 with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Guy, Team 9 is still active. Asuma you have…."

The Sandaime was interrupted by Naruto appearing in the room which took everyone off guard; the ANBU quickly sprang into action, their tanto blades poised to kill at a moment's notice.

"Damn, I really got to work on my long distance travel…oh, hey gramps; been a while."

Asuma and Hiruzen's eyes widen then both smiled; the Hokage dismissed his ANBU then walked up, hugged then went back to his seat.

"Look at you Naruto, I barely even recognized you with the getup and all. So, I take it training went well?"

Naruto nodded "Very well, but I will not reveal what my father and I are just yet; when the time comes for me to show my all only then will my secret be shattered."

Kakashi dropped his smut when he heard the name Naruto then eye smiled "So this is Sensei's son."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and bowed "Ah, Kakashi-san my father told me a lot about you. Still reading that smut and being tardy?"

Kakashi eye smiled but Kurenai interrupted, "I thought Minato was dead?"

"He is, but you can never dismiss the power of seals." Naruto said then turned to his grandfather figure. "Anyway, what did I interrupt; sorry about that by the way."

The Hokage shook his head with mirth, "Team placements; I did house cleaning when you were gone and made Konoha stronger."

Guy stepped up, "Sorry Hokage-sama, but I wish to test Naruto-sans youth if you will."

Everyone quirked an eyebrow at Guy but flinched away at Naruto's hardened glare, the eyes of which had seen battle. Hiruzen saw Naruto's look and accepted. Guy smiled and vanishedfrom sight while initiating a **Konoha Senpu**. Naruto just stood their looking bored then suddenly ducked, turned left, and grabbed Guy by the throat then slammed him down to the wooden floor. The battle took less than a second. Even though Guy was in pain while everyone else was astonished, he put his nice guy pose up.

"YOSH! Naruto is very YOUTHFUL Hokage-sama."

Naruto helped Guy stand "I would advise the ANBU and others not to tail me as my training makes me react as if I am in battle. You might see me as being lax but I am always on guard. I did not hurt your ANBU as I sensed they were not going to kill me."

"Naruto," Asuma spoke up "How powerful are you?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought and looked at the ceiling, "Well, if I went full power I could probably beat gramps here but not without injury. Does that answer your question Asuma-niisan?"

The whole room went silent for five minutes before Hiruzen finished handing out teams. Once the jounin left, Naruto took a seat while the Sandaime packed then lit his pipe. Taking a couple puffs, he leaned back and smiled.

"Konoha has got a lot stronger and it is not just their Shinobi. We are allied with Suna, Kumo, and Taki. Iwa still holds a grudge on your father and a new organization has popped up but as to the name and its goal, Jiraiya's spy network is working on that. Anyway, I can tell you are no Genin so what rank would you like Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and decided to get it over with "Gramps, there will come a time when the Elemental Nations will be under threat of extinction to where I am the only one to defeat such enemies. Again, my secret will stay locked until one of them rears their ugly mug."

Hiruzen cleared his throat but was still awed by what Naruto said.

"I wish you weren't so secretive about what you are, but I feel that if it did get out it would threaten life in this Nation as we know it."

"Not just the Nation gramps but the entire universe. I'll be blunt with you, the power I hold can literally destroy planets so what does that say about my enemies."

The Sandaime snapped his head at Naruto and looked him in the eye for any sign of deceit; finding none, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Alright, I see what you want; you will gain travel rights and be a Jounin, is that satisfactory." Naruto nodded, "Good, if you would like to introduce yourself to the graduating class you may. The Jounin pick their teams up in thirty minutes."

Naruto caught a headband and tied it to his forehead, parting his black bangs making him look like a mix of Hashirama and Minato which Hiruzen chuckled at. Naruto stood and told the Hokage good day then teleported to the classroom.

"_Things are definitely going to be interesting with you back Naruto, but what secret does you and your father hold that can threaten entire universes?"_

* * *

**Academy **

Iruka just got done with his speech and told everyone to wait for their teams; he was about to leave when Naruto appeared in front of the room.

"Sir, this is a classroom I am going to ask you to leave." Iruka said to Naruto.

Naruto turned his head so that Iruka could see the headband "My name is Naruto Namikaze, a jounin who was recently promoted. I'm just here to see the graduates and wish them the best of luck."

Iruka and everyone gasped at that last name; the teacher bowed "My apologies, Namikaze-sama. Our Hokage as said much about the Yondaime's son and told us you would return one day."

Naruto smiled "Naruto is fine and your apology is accepted. If you have questions then feel free to ask."

Naruto sat in a meditative stance and closed his eyes getting a feel for everyone's life force signature as well as power levels.

"_Interesting, everyone here seems to have about the strength Raditz had when battling Goku."_

Naruto sensed something incoming and quickly plucked it out of the air without looking.

"Can someone tell me why they threw an object at me?" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"How did you do that?!" some people scream out.

Naruto chuckled "Everything has a life signature so I sensed it coming towards me."

Naruto took the object and flicked it where it sailed through the air where it penetrated the back wall; only the end of the object, which was a pencil, was visible.

"Remind me not to make Naruto mad, if he could do that, I can only imagine what else." Kiba shivered.

"Naruto-sama, how are you a jounin at our age?" Sakura politely asked.

"The training I underwent was intense and I have a secret which makes me different than the average shinobi."

Sasuke snorted "You got muscles like that of the Raikage, that isn't much difference."

"Can you punch a tree and turn it into toothpicks?" Naruto retorted.

Everyone shut up at this and didn't ask any more questions, the decided to wait for their Sensei to pick them up; once that was done Naruto disappeared and headed into the Forest of Death. When he got to the gate, he sensed the large animals inside and smiled then jumped the fence landing on the other side.

"This should be perfect to train away from prying eyes."

As Naruto walked in the forest to find a spot to train, animals watched him with curiosity but stood a certain ways back. Suddenly Naruto reached to his right and grabbed a snake by the neck; he looked it in the eye then threw it away to dodge a salvo of kunai; sensing a signature nearby, he teleported away to confront the attacker.

"Shit, where did that gaki go?" A tap on her shoulder made her turn around to receive a punch in the face where she flew into a tree and grunted in pain.

Naruto used his speed to get to the attacker and picked her up by the neck.

"Tell me why you attacked me and I might spare your life." Naruto said in a menacing tone which made the lady gulp in fear.

"Anko, that's my name…I was wondering who was in my forest. _Broken nose, internal injuries, and possible broken back seeming I cannot feel my legs…I fucked with the wrong gaki."_ She thought at the end.

Naruto dropped Anko to the ground as he sensed no lie in her words.

"Naruto and I would refrain from doing that ever again, my training made me be constantly on guard and battle ready at moment's notice. Can you stand?"

Anko shook her head as blood dripped from her nose and she coughed up blood "Feels like I got run over by Manda…shit Gaki, I think you broke my back."

Naruto sighed, picked her up then teleported to the hospital but not before issuing an apology.

* * *

**Hospital**

Naruto arrived in the middle of the waiting room slightly scaring everyone, the receptionist saw Anko in a bad state and quickly called for Tsunade. A minute later she rushed out and stopped in bewilderment.

"Hashirama, is that you?"

Naruto shook his head in mirth, "I do look a little like him huh, but no. Naruto Namikaze at your service."

Tsuande smiled and motioned for him to follow so they could get a room, once there Naruto set Anko on the bed while Tsuande did a diagnostic jutsu.

"Well Anko, I think you messed with the wrong kid; ruptured spleen, temporary paralysis due to blunt force trauma, a broken nose with minor skull fractures, and a partridge in a pear tree."

Anko let out a quick laugh "Just heal me up. Hey Naruto, you can't be human to move that fast."

"Sorry, that is a secret I cannot reveal at this time." Naruto said quickly hoping she wouldn't press further.

Anko pouted and stuck out her tongue "Spoil sport."

After Tsunade healed Anko she told her that a couple days bed rest would be needed which made her angry. Naruto apologized again which Anko waved off and said it was her fault. Tsunade wanted to chat with Naruto but he said he needed to get his training done. When he arrived back at the Forest of Death, he decided to check the place out; after a couple hours he stopped at the river and noticed a shiny object on the bottom. Naruto swam to the bottom and grabbed the object, one he got back on shore and cleaned the silt off, he gasped at what it was; the One Star Ball.

Naruto groaned knowing this was not good and quickly teleported to the Other World to let Goku know.

* * *

**Other World – King Kai's Planet**

Naruto arrived and quickly ran inside to find Goku lounging on the couch; of course he recognized Naruto's signature.

"Hey Naruto, back so soon; forgot something?"

"No Goku, in fact I found something that should not belong on my planet." Naruto said with worry.

King Kai and Goku looked at the object Naruto had and gasped at the same time.

"Why is that on your planet? I merged with Shenron and the Dragonballs to bring peace to Earth meaning what you have should not exist; any ideas King Kai?"

The blue man shook his head "None at all."

Naruto started to play with the ball while he thought of possibilities; one eventually came up.

"It's a long shot, but do you think these Dragonballs can manifest themselves in times of great peril?"

Goku shrugged "To be honest, we only saw how Kami made the Dragonballs but he really didn't explain much else on their workings; I suppose it could be possible."

Naruto groaned and plopped himself down on the nearby love seat while looking at the ball then remembered something.

"Namek." Naruto whispered.

"What about the Namekians?" Goku said.

"They are the only planet with an extra set; I have to thank your memories for that one. Anyways, is it possible that one came to my planet years ago and hid their Dragonballs."

King Kai made a thinking sound "I don't see why not, the Namekians are a peaceful race and its possible one of their leaders decided that with the Dragonballs, greed could develop."

Naruto interrupted "Greed turns into unrest as one can misuse the powers to bring destruction; yes, that is the only option that makes sense."

"The question is why they are appearing now." Goku adds thought then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Naruto, whatever you do, make sure these don't fall into the wrong hands. In fact, I have just the thing to help."

Goku handed Naruto a Dragonball tracker.

"This will help you gather the other Dragonballs where I want you to keep them under lock and key; only use them if you feel the need to OK?"

Naruto smiled "Hai Goku, I best get going; thanks again."

Once Naruto disappeared, King Kai shook his head and voiced his concern.

"This is bad Goku, my predictions didn't foresee the Dragonballs coming into play; Naruto might have to use them to summon you back."

Goku's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree "I hope our theory on the origins of the Dragonballs on Naruto's planet are true as that's the only way to summon me and the others back."

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard **

"Have you found them yet?" A deep male voice echoed in the cave.

"Only two my master, may I ask why we are gathering these strange looking orange balls." A raspy voice spoke out.

"Simple, to gain my youth back and other means; soon the Elemental Nations will fall beneath my feet." The figure laughed maniacally as the second figure disappeared into the ground.


	2. Shocking Revelations

**AN:** Forgot to mention last chapter that this will be AU so many things will be tweaked in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/Ki attack/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shocking Revelations**

* * *

Sasuke arrived home after his first team meet and was thankful to see all his Uchiha brethren walking about the compound. He remembered the meeting his family had with the Hokage the day Danzo fled; Sai and other ROOT agents came forward with what the war hawk was planning but never came to fruition. Danzo was planning an elaborate ruse to pin blame on the Uchiha clan for starting a coup then would have Itachi massacre his clan but not before retrieving Shisui's eyes. After the massacre, Danzo was to have agents go in and steal more Sharingan for his own personal use. Appalled would be an understatement at what the Uchiha clan felt, but it was because of this that most steered away from the curse of hatred and began to turn a new leaf.

Sasuke walked into his home and closed the front door behind him, he was happy to see his parents, Itachi, and Shisui all sitting at the dinner table with smiles on their faces while they chatted about past memories. Itachi was the first to see Sasuke come in.

"Hey little brother, how was team placements?"

Shisui stood up and offered Sasuke his seat which he thanked him for and sat down while Shisui decided to lean against the nearest wall.

"I got stuck with Sai and Sakura with Kakashi as my sensei. Sai I can work with but Sakura still has that fan girl attitude which annoys me. Kakashi, well he seems like a guy who would be late to his own funeral."

Everyone got a good chuckle out of this.

"Son" Fugaku started, "is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

Sasuke thought a bit then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, Namikaze-sama returned but something feels off about him. It's not the fact he has black hair but his aura is calming, not to mention he caught a pencil while meditating. Said something about everything having a life force."

Shisui was now interested, "_Life force, could this be what I've been sensing from people?"_

Mikoto broke Shisui's thoughts, "Oh I'm sure it's just his chakra, there's nothing to be worried about."

Sasuke shook his head, "I put my Sharingan under a genjutsu and scanned for any chakra…I found none."

Shisui was now on the receiving end of some mysterious looks which made him confused but then he remembered his moniker; Shisui of the Body Flicker. For a reason unknown, Shisui's Shunshin technique didn't use chakra and was also quicker than other shinobi's.

"I think I need to pay a visit to Namikaze-sama, maybe he can explain these symptoms I've been having." He mumbled out loud then cursed at doing so.

Itachi looked at his friend with his normal aloof stare, "Shisui, what aren't you telling us?"

Said man sighed and rubbed his temples, "You know of the Sage of Six paths right?" Cue nods from everyone. "Well, rumor was he could take Ki and split it into Ying and Yang thus giving us chakra but you know what clans his sons founded correct?"

"Senju and Uchiha…but wait, would that make Naruto part Senju?" Saskue asked with everyone else wondering the same.

Fugaku waved his hands in the air then slammed them on the table, "Now wait just a Kami damned moment here, your saying that anyone from the Uchiha and Senju clans has the chance to use this Ki?" He paused then realized he didn't know what Ki was. "What the hell's Ki?"

Surprisingly, Mikoto spoke up, "Ki is the life force of all living creatures, yes even the forest which surrounds this village. I think Shisui is trying to tell us that he can either use this or can sense it."

"I could always tell how strong someone was and for every beating I took, I seemed to get stronger afterwards…damn, I just wish I knew what I was." Shisui said while punching the wall which left a crack.

Itachi stood and comforted his friend, "Go find Namikaze-sama and speak with him, I'm sure he will help my friend."

Shisui simply nodded and left the home to head to the Namikaze Estates; little did he know that this was the start of his epic journey.

* * *

**Namikaze Estates**

Naruto just got done placing the One Star Ball in the safe where he found the note years before, he then walked into his kitchen to fix a quick snack before heading for training. As he was doing so, he felt a familiar aura.

"It seems my hunch was correct, any Senju or Uchiha could become part Saiyan."

Naruto fixed his instant ramen and waited for the eventual knock on his door, five minutes later it came. Naruto stood and headed for his front door then opened it to find Shisui Uchiha.

"I'm guessing you're here about feeling different than the others, am I right?" Naruto said.

"How did you…" Shisui started then was ushered in where both he and Naruto sat in the living room.

"I sensed your aura coming here Uchiha-san is how but onto the topic at hand; can you tell me what you're feeling?" Naruto leaned into his chair and slowly ate his ramen.

"My Shunshin takes no chakra, I can feel a strange aura about people and I seemingly get stronger after serious injury…what am I?" Shisui looked at his hands and clenched them in confusion.

"I said the same thing when I discovered that I was different from the others but I am happy to see I'm not alone. Welcome to the Saiyan club Shisui." Naruto smiled.

"Saiyan, what is that?"

Naruto didn't speak, he simply got up and placed his hand on Shisui's head and transferred the memories like Goku did to him before. After five minutes, the Uchiha gasped and groaned while clutching his head.

"_So that's a Saiyan…truly amazing."_ Shisui looked at Naruto with determination in his eyes, "Teach me Sensei, teach me how to carry on our legacy."

Naruto smiled, "Gladly but first we must fully unlock your potential, doing so will expel all the chakra from your system and replace it with Ki. Unlike me though, you are only half-Saiyan but that shouldn't matter in terms of strength. Come, meet me in the backyard."

* * *

**Backyard **

Once both were there, Naruto motioned for Shisui to sit in the full lotus position with his eyes closed. Naruto gave a final warning before doing what must be done.

"I warn you now Shisui that the pain you will experience is nothing you've ever felt before. Your chakra coils will rupture, your chakra will boil and turn into what it was meant to be, and lastly your dojutsu will be no more. Are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

"Hai, the benefits far outweigh the consequences…I am ready Sensei."

Shisui steeled himself as Naruto placed his hand on his head again but instead of memories, Naruto pushed his Ki into the Uchiha's body. The process had begun. At first Shisui didn't feel anything but then pain wracked his body and he started to hiss in pain as the chakra in his system began to boil and slowly convert to Ki. What followed next made his mouth open in a silent scream; the chakra coils started to expand and when they burst, Naruto stood back and shed tears for how hard his brethren screamed.

The chakra coils burst and Shisui suddenly screamed out in intense pain but with it came an explosive blue aura which shot into the sky like a beam of light. Konoha was graced with an immense pressure at first but it turned into a calm aura once it started to die down. The process only took a couple minutes but its effects could be felt for miles. Shisui panted heavily and smiled before succumbing to the darkness which invaded his mind; he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"And so your journey begins fellow Saiyan, I will teach you all there is to know." Naruto said then picked up Shisui and took him to a spare bedroom so that he could rest. After that was done, it was off to notify the Hokage that the aura was of his doing.

* * *

**Somewhere in Grass Country**

Two figures sat at a table facing each other, on the table was an orange ball with three stars on it. One had bandages covering one side of his face while the other had pasty white skin with sickly yellow eyes.

"Kabuto has informed me that Naruto has returned; do you wish to still partake in the invasion. Ku ku ku, without your army I dare say you've become weak…Danzo."

Danzo growled, "Cease your incessant pestering Orochimaru, my army may be gone but I am far more powerful than you can imagine. I may not have gotten my prized Sharingan but with Hashirama's cells…I have found something most intriguing."

The war hawk lifted up his free arm, the one that wasn't bandaged, and produced a small ball of yellow Ki. Orochimaru started to laugh while Danzo smirked.

"It seems there was more to the Senju and Uchiha then we thought Orochimaru but enough about me, has Iwa agreed to help us?"

"Ku ku ku, oh they are just getting started my old friend. Onoki might not agree with us just yet but there was something you were always good at…what was that word, ah yes, blackmail." Orochimaru said and took his unnaturally long tongue to lick his right earlobe. "Soon Konoha will be ours and the prize you were denied will become yours."

Danzo smiled and stood then tapped his cane on the stone floor of the hideout they were in.

"See to it that it gets done snake, and may I ask what this ball is for? Quite an unusual artifact, a bargaining chip perhaps?"

"Ku ku ku, you know me too well…it seems Iwa has one of their own and let's just say that you have no idea at how much power is in these simple orange balls."

Although irked at not being told everything, Danzo let it slide and parted with a nod of acknowledgment; his cane clacked on the stone floor with every step he made.

* * *

**Two Days Later – Konoha Hospital**

When Naruto got to the Hokage Tower he was assaulted with questions by the Sandaime which Naruto answered to the best of his ability without giving away his secret. Out of all the questions asked, Hiruzen only got one answer:

"Another like me has emerged, the presence you felt was his powers awakening. I will personally train him and when we show the Nations what we are, may the Gods tremble in our might."

Hiruzen didn't like the sound of that answer, in fact it sounded like whatever threat was coming would change the landscape of the Elemental Nations forever. The Hokage didn't know how true that simple thought would become.

After the Hokage Office, Naruto paid a visit to Fugaku and told him that Shisui will now be in his care until his training is done. Like the Sandaime, the clan head demanded answers but all Naruto gave was a stern, cold look and an answer which scared him and the family who was in the room listening.

"Have you ever pondered a threat so great that it could tear world's asunder, whole universe perhaps? That threat is real, I assure you, and there's a reason why my legacy has been kept under wraps for so long. Just know when the time comes for us to unleash, the Elemental Nations will never be the same again."

Naruto left the home quickly and spent the rest of the day training in order to put his thoughts elsewhere other than what was to come. The family was silent for most of the day afterwards as they couldn't get the image of their world suddenly disappearing out of their heads.

In the present, Naruto paid a visit to Anko as Shisui hadn't woken up yet from his ordeal but Naruto knew that the process was almost done.

"Ah, Namikaze-sama, here to see Anko I take it?" The receptionist said.

"Naruto is fine, no need for honorifics and that would be lovely." Naruto smiled and followed the receptionist to the room.

Once the receptionist left, Naruto walked inside to see Anko juggling some kunai; how she got them, Naruto had no clue. As Naruto saw this, he quickly snatched the four kunai out of the air as they were thrown his way.

"Now is that anyway to treat the guy who took your sorry ass to the hospital?" Naruto said with a coy smirk.

Anko stuck her tongue out at Naruto, "Bite me gaki, not my fault you hit like Tsunade."

"Au contraire, aren't shinobi supposed to not underestimate their opponents and look underneath the underneath?" Naruto quipped which made Anko let out a small giggle.

"Touché. So what brings you here gaki…checking up on my good looks."

Anko pushed her breasts together which showed her impressive bust; Naruto just looked on not phased in the slightest which made the snake lady pout.

"I do admit you're beautiful but is it wrong for caring about your health…I could have killed you with one punch, be thankful I held back."

Anko blushed then scoffed, "Pfft, you can't be that strong, you're a fresh Jounin."

Naruto put his pointer finger up, "A fresh Jounin who kicked your ass in one hit mind you. But enough about that, if you care to know I could go toe to toe with the Hokage but not without injury."

Anko stared in awe for a brief moment and was about to continue but Tsunade interrupted and smiled at the scene.

"Wow Naruto, I never took you to be the one to take advantage of a ladies pain."

"It's not like that!" Anko and Naruto shouted at the same time then looked at each other with an angry stare.

"Stop copying me!" They both shouted which earned a snicker from Tsunade.

"Alright you love birds, I just need to look over Anko again and she will be free to leave."

The diagnosis was quick and both Anko and Naruto walked out of the hospital, some gave interested stares seeing the Namikaze heir hanging out with the Crazy Snake Lady but they put their differences aside. They chatted for a moment then parted ways, Anko to the Forest of Death with Naruto heading back home; Anko however decided to tease a little and whisper in Naruto's ear to catch her if he wanted to have a good time. Needless to say, the walk back home was a bit awkward for Naruto.

* * *

**Namikaze Estates**

As Naruto entered his home, he saw Shisui up and about looking at the pictures which hung on the wall; the Uchiha was brought out of his thoughts when the door clicked close. He turned to see Naruto smiling.

"I see you found my family portraits."

Shisui nodded, "Hai but tell me, why is Minato's hair black in one picture but blonde in the next?"

Naruto motioned for Shisui to follow him to the basement and into the same room he trained for two years. Once they were inside, the room sealed up like it was supposed to. Shisui was about to talk but Naruto put up his right hand and started to power up where a blue aura covered his body. The Uchiha gulped and started to sweat as he felt the immense amount of energy produced. Seeing the discomfort, Naruto powered down and sighed.

"That was only a small power up but it shows what this training will accomplish. Over the course of a few years, I will be doing a condensed training of what I went through but it should achieve the same results." Shisui nodded and Naruto motioned for them to head outside in the backyard; once there, both sat in the full lotus position.

"Sensei, how does Ki work?"

"Naruto is fine and I was just about to show you."

Naruto held his hands close together and concentrated, he did this slowly so that Shisui could see what was happening. Soon, a small yellow ball appeared in between Naruto's palms; as soon as it appeared it disappeared. Just to show off a little bit, Naruto started to fly while still in his sitting position which made Shisui interested to learn how to do all this. After Naruto returned to the ground, he explained what he did.

"That yellow ball was Ki and to bring it out you must concentrate and feel a warm spot in your body; once you do, bring it out slowly and try to control it. How I flew was like that but instead of forcing the energy out, it's used to guide you in the air."

Shisui knew what Naruto wanted and tried to bring his Ki out, it would take almost an hour before he finally got it but his excitement let it dissolve. Not deterred, he tried this over and over again under Naruto's supervision and a couple hours later he could finally hold it steady without second thought.

"This is so cool!" Shisui said as he juggled the ball between his hands then accidently dropped it. When it hit the ground, it exploded and put the Uchiha on his ass.

Naruto laughed and shook his head but after recovering he helped Shisui up, "And that is why we learn to control it; you saw the memories on how we could blow up planets."

"Naruto, how strong are you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I could probably kick the Hokage's ass?" Shisui nodded. "Good, and now onto physical torture." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"You mean exercise right?" The Uchiha took a step back in fear.

"Wrong!"

Shisui suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground as Naruto's fist buried itself into his gut without notice. This was a side of Naruto that rarely came out, one that was brutal and didn't tolerate weakness.

"You call yourself a Saiyan…get up!" Shisui did while holding his gut only to find himself backhanded into a nearby tree. "Granny Tsunade could react faster than that…pick yourself up and come at me boy!"

Shisui struggled to get up and thought to himself that his next years of training would be hell but he knew with every beating the stronger he would become. Steeling himself, he got into a stance and rushed at Naruto who simply batted the attacks away or dodged them. Try as Shisui might he couldn't even land a hit and found himself eating dirt once again.

"_Just a little more"_ Naruto thought with a smirk "_Just a little more pushing and all that rage will explode and we can truly see what you're made of Shisui."_

Said Uchiha was in tears as he looked at the ground, his Saiyan mind was yelling at him to kill the bastard who dared toy with him. Determination shone in his onyx eyes and he stood with a yell and pointed at Naruto with a heated glare.

"No more…no more Naruto, you are done toying with me you hear! I will not be thrown about like a piece of trash!"

Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets and a bored look plastered on his face, "What cha going to do about it? Come at me bro!"

Shisui clenched his fists in anger and let his instincts guide him by firing off a Ki blast which Naruto deflected into the forest where it exploded.

"Hmm, not bad but still…" Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Shisui to whisper in his ear. "…not good enough."

The Uchiha ate dirt again as Naruto stomped on his back and he continued to do so over and over again; the rage being built inside Shisui with every stomp.

One: he is driven further into the ground; the meter rises in his head.

Two: The anger builds; it was at its peak.

Three: This was the straw that broke the camel's back and Shisui exploded with an aura of blue which shoved Naruto back and created a crater in the Namikaze's backyard.

"SENSEI!" Shisui shouted and disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto where said person let him get a punch in.

Punch after punch landed on Naruto's face and chest and to finish it, Shisui roundhouse kicked Naruto into the nearby grove of trees. Just as he was about to attack again, tiredness suddenly overcame him and Shisui collapsed to the ground unconscious. Naruto emerged from the grove wiping blood off his bottom lip, his attire a little tore up but he was happy about what his student accomplished.

"Rest well Shisui and I hope you forgive me on what I had to do to awaken your full potential." Naruto used his life force to heal him then carried him back to the guest room; training would resume tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Following Day**

Shisui suddenly gasped and sat upright in his bed, he grasped his head in pain then remembered the beating he took yesterday. He was confused as to why he passed out though, was it overuse of his energy or something more? A knock on his door was heard and he told Naruto to come in.

"Ah, good, I thought you were awake. I apologize for yesterday but I had to unlock your full potential though you passed out after exhausting your reserves."

Shisui caught two scrolls; it was the ones Naruto found in the safe.

"Head to the basement and train your body, you will find weighted clothes and much more there. I will be going around to see how each of the teams are today and when I return I expect a good spar."

Shisui smiled and nodded, "Hai Sensei and no need to apologize, I know what you did was necessary; thank you."

"Anytime, now I will be off…good luck my student."

Naruto disappeared using **Instant Transmission** at the same time Shisui opened one of the scrolls, he paled at the training exercise.

_Step One: Put on weighted clothes that total 25 kg_

_Step Two: Set Gravity Seals to 2X normal gravity (See diagram below)_

_Step Three: Follow the physical training régime below:_

_500 push ups_

_500 hand stand push ups _

_500 pull ups _

_500 inverted crunches_

_500 sit ups_

_Step Four: Follow the Taijutsu Katas below_

_Step Five: Repeat Steps three and four until exhausted, take a break and start again._

_Step Six: If these exercises become too easy, double them and the weights as well as the gravity in the room. _

"Jeez, no wonder Naruto's so strong, well I better get to it then." Shisui sighed then he saw his orange training gi on the nightstand; he got out of bed, put it on then headed for training.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto arrived at the Sandaime's office right in the middle of a meeting with all the teams that graduated; this of course scared everyone as they weren't expecting anyone else.

"_I really should pay attention to how many signatures are in a place before heading there_." Naruto internally sighed then waved. "Hey gramps, what's up with all the teams being here?

"Before you so rudely interrupted…" Hiruzen gave a heated glare at Naruto who rubbed under his nose in embarrassment. "…I got a report from my ANBU squads saying they spotted a camp of Iwa shinobi in our territory. Before declaring an act of war, I want you all to head there and see if they will leave peacefully; if not, use force to send a message to Onoki for me."

Naruto and the other Jounin nodded with the Genin happy to actually put their talents to use; thanks to the updated academy there was no need for D-ranks. Naruto however found the situation fishy as it required all the teams.

"Gramps, why all the graduates? Two teams I could see but four; is that really necessary?"

The Hokage nodded, "One word Naruto, jinchuriki. We have no clue if one will be there and if that's the case you will be the one to face it…alone."

"Dad, I protest…yes Naruto had training but to take a jinchuriki alone, are you senile!" Asuma scolded his father which earned a harsh response.

"Don't take that tone with me son; I have been through Three Shinobi wars and my experience pales in comparison to yours. If you think you can survive what I did then sit here and play politics with some pompous ass of a Tsuchikage then by all means…take it!"

Everyone was wide-eyed, never had they seen this side of their Hokage, they all saw him as a peaceful man. They were now seeing what gave him his moniker besides the wars he lived through.

Asuma sighed, "Sorry dad, I just worry for our surrogate grandson is all."

And just like that, the nice Hokage was back with a smile, "My apologies son but you are correct to fear for Naruto's safety, however, I have confidence in him and maybe he will take this hat of mine someday."

Naruto decided to drop a bombshell, "Sorry gramps but I can't be the Hokage; I have a much higher calling. We can discuss semantics later."

Hiruzen nodded and leaned back in his chair, "You know your mission, pack up and meet up at the gate in an hour."

Everyone gave a bow then left through the door; Naruto however used instant transmission which made the Hokage jealous.

"_I wonder if Naruto will teach me that. No more walking to villages and it would take strain off these old bones."_

* * *

**Hour Later – Konoha Gates**

Teams 7 through 10 were all present and accounted for including their Sensei, they all knew the seriousness of this mission and one wrong move could mean war. Naruto had yet to appear and they began to wonder where he was at; they got their answer when he arrived with his attire in tatters where you can see his muscular body.

"YOSH! Did you have a YOUTHFUL spar with someone Naruto!" Guy shouted out which made everyone cover their ears.

"Oh yah, my student is learning the ropes pretty well." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You would be proud of Shisui, just wait until you see him again. You probably won't recognize him."

"Um, Naruto-san, not that I enjoy looking at your toned chest, but can you change at least?" Ino said with a blush, the same one's all the women had.

Naruto shrugged, "If you insist."

Naruto used the **Clothes Beam** on himself to change. The light blinded everyone for a second but when it died down it showed Naruto good as new; he laughed at their astonished looks.

"Don't even go there…let's just get this mission over with."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with an eye smile, "Well you heard him cute genin, let's go."

* * *

The camp was halfway between the border and Konoha and it only took a couple hours to get there, when they did they were surprised by the size of it. Currently, all were hiding up in the trees overlooking the camp.

In the center was a massive white tent and around that was forty other tents, a couple of them were filled with weaponry and supplies; everyone wondered how this camp went unnoticed for so long. Naruto reached out and sensed how many was in the camp then cursed at the massive signature in the tent; that target was his.

"Jounin-sans, Genin-sans, I count at least 200 shinobi with a massive signature in the center tent; possible Jinchuriki but unconfirmed." Naruto said with a whisper as to not alert the camp they were overlooking.

"I can set a mass genjutsu with the help of Sasuke's sharingan while you take the big target out Naruto." Kurenai suggested.

Kakashi liked that idea and added his two cents, "While that is done, keep the genjutsu up if it already hasn't been dispelled so we can hit the camp from all sides…no survivors."

Naruto stiffened up and turned around, everyone saw this and did the same and cursed; it was the four-tailed jinchuriki, Roshi.

"Admirable plan but do you honestly think you will be leaving here alive? A pity, but Onoki-sama shall be pleased to know that most of the future clan heads will die by the end of today."

Asuma tried to be civil, "Roshi, by the order of the Sandaime Hokage you and your camp is to vacate the Land of Fire at once. Fail to adhere by this demand will count as an act of war, choose wisely."

Roshi scoffed, "Leave…you think I would leave after months of planning? You want my answer, well here you go! **Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique**."

Four boulders of lava launched towards them which were quickly handled by Naruto.

"Our position's been compromised; raid the camp I got this…GO!"

"Foolish boy, I didn't say they could leave." Roshi said and was about to rush at the four teams but he found himself off his feet and flying through a couple trees.

Naruto rubbed his hands as he punched the lava boulders into rubble before kicking Roshi across the forest. As the genin started to dispatch the camp, Naruto disappeared to where the jinchuriki was at; he knew this fight would be good.

* * *

**Bandit Camp**

Each team took a quadrant of the camp, Team 7 was the north, team 8 had east, team 9 was south, and team 10 was west. Once they were in position, they took out multiple smoke bombs and threw them into the camp where they went off; they infiltrated the camp ready to take out their quadrants.

Team seven, thanks to the smoke, was directed to an armory tent thanks to Kakashi's summons; they planted an explosive note to some of the munitions, got a safe distance away then blew it up for a bigger distraction. As the smoke was clearing, Sai made multiple ink tigers with his **Super Beast Imitation Drawing** and sent them on their way. Sasuke turned on his three tomoed Sharingan and took out a tanto Itachi gave him, his skills were average at best with kenjutsu but he hoped it was enough. Sakura created **Chakra Scalpels** while Kakashi stayed behind and let his genin do the work; he would intervene when necessary.

Iwa Shinobi could be heard running toward the explosion but that's when the massacre started. First, Sai's tigers mauled a couple shinobi which made them use various Earth jutsu to dispel them. Thanks to this distraction, Sakura and Sasuke went in and started to kill any Iwa Shinobi in their sight while Sai provided support with his creations; the screams of the dying began.

* * *

With Team 8, their tactic was a little different. As the smoke was in the air, Shino sent part of hive to discreetly attach to the Shinobi and slowly drain them of their chakra. Next was Kurenai with a good size genjutsu to cover up her genin's movements; Kiba and Akamaru prepared to use **Fang Passing Fang** while Hinata did hand signs for her most powerful jutsu, **Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. **When Hinata managed her technique, the Iwa Shinobi produced an **Earth Wall** in hopes of blocking it. They got the desired result but due to the size of the wave, some shinobi were swept away and killed by the blunt force trauma while the others sighed in relief that the wall held. They spoke too soon as Kiba acted and destroyed the weakened wall with his **Fang Passing Fang** which sent debris everywhere, some crushed various shinobi.

The smoke and genjutsu was now gone, Kurenai and her students palmed kunai while Hinata used her Juken; the slaughtering began.

* * *

With Team 9, Tenten took advantage of the smoke and let hell rain down upon the shinobi by using **Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster. **She threw her weapon scrolls into the air then unsealed them which made multitudes of various weaponry rains down on the Iwa Shinobi; screams of the dying were heard but this was the sign for Guy, Lee, and Neji to rush in using their taijutsu. All three jumped into the center of a mob of Shinobi and stood back to back, they took in their opposition and struck; Neji with the Juken, and Guy and Lee with the Goken. Needless to say that the three man team was highly effective and if an Earth Justu would head their way, one of them would throw them towards the caster who didn't know what hit them. The jutsu would collapse before striking any member of Team 9. It was a taijutsu and kenjutsu party and like the other teams, the deed was done.

* * *

Lastly was Team 10. When the smoke was still active, Ino switched her mind with a nearby Iwa Shinobi and used it to lead the others into a false sense of security. After that was done, Ino told Shikamaru where the enemies were; he and Choji nodded as they knew what to do. It was still in the prototype stage but it was worth a shot. Choji used his **Multi-Size Technique** to increase his size; Shikamaru then attached both their shadows and with Ino's help the Iwa Shinobi were taken completely off guard. They called it the **Human Bullet Yo-Yo**. Choji was used like a destructive Yo-Yo and crushed any and all shinobi in his path, after a few tries at this they stopped and all went in with kunai; Asuma with his trench knives. The massacre began.

* * *

**With Naruto and Roshi**

The fight was pretty one sided with Naruto punching the jinchuriki around the forest like a pinball in a machine; it grated on Roshi's nerves, Naruto was enjoying himself though as was apparent from his shit eating grin.

"C'mon Roshi, I know you can put up more of a fight then this…are you afraid to use that beast's power? Or was it on orders of Onoki that forbid you to."

Roshi stood up shakily, his face was mangled and one arm was bent at a strange angle; he glared at Naruto with extreme hate which made Naruto laugh.

"Oh ho ho, so he did forbid you…more fun for me then!"

Roshi had enough, "Fuck Onoki's orders…YOU DIE TODAY!"

"**Use as much as you want, go full form for all I care, smash this human in front of you!"** The Four-Tails said inside of Roshi's mind which made him nod.

"_Full transformation, let's show this human what fear feels like."_

Naruto had his arms crossed in a bored manner when Roshi started laughing but that bored manner vanished when an explosion of chakra washed over the area; Son Goku was standing there in full form. Naruto smiled and got in a fighting stance, his face more serious than before.

"Hell yah, now that's what I'm talking about! C'mon you overgrown ape…let's tango!"

Son Goku roared and attempted to punch Naruto but to the surprise of the bijuu, he kept on dodging. After a while, Naruto stood on the nose of the monkey and looked into its eyes with a cheeky grin.

"You know, I find it ironic that I'm fighting something that I could turn into if I had a tail."

"**Pathetic human, stand still so I can squash you!"**

Naruto didn't respond he simply put his hands near his face and screamed out his attack which made the beast roar in agony; he used the **Solar Flare**. Naruto jumped from the nose of Son Goku and landed near one of its massive paws. He grabbed it and used his immense strength to pick the bijuu up and start spinning it around and around then launched it toward the camp; all the while, you can hear the irritated screams of the bijuu as it flew. Naruto disappeared to meet the bijuu and get it out of camp before it could kill the four teams.

* * *

**Bandit Camp**

The four teams were dodging Earth Jutsu and countering with their own, it was then they realized that these were simple genin from Iwa; this raised the question as to why the jinchuriki was here. Their thoughts were dashed as they heard something incoming and gasped when Son Goku crashed into the middle of camp which squashed any unlucky Iwa Shinobi. Before they could say anything, they saw Naruto appear and lift the beast with one hand and punch it in the direction of where it came from. The four Jounin realized that their genin had it handled as it was only thirty minutes in and only fifty of the shinobi remained; they would soon surrender and be taken captive.

"Yosh, my eternal rival, did my eyes deceive me or did Naruto just manhandle that bijuu?"

"Hmm, you say something Guy?" Kakashi said as he read his smut.

Guy cried anime tears, "Curse you and your hip attitude!"

Asuma's cigarette was on the ground in shock, "Of all the things I've seen, never have I seen someone do that to a bijuu."

Kurenai didn't know what to say, she simply had her mouth open in shock which was collecting flies.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto, sensing that nobody was nearby, decided to end this before it got out of hand. Son Goku got up from the crater he was in and started to charge a **Bijuudama** at the same time Naruto charged his **Kamehamaha. **The two attacks launched simultaneously and collided but instead of exploding, both fought for control; the bijuu kept launching more into his attack while Naruto started to power up to where a blue aura surrounded him. After a minute of struggling, Naruto let out an impressive scream which pushed his attack and the **Bijuudama** into Son Goku which resulted in a massive explosion where a mushroom cloud could be seen in the air.

Naruto powered down and panted slightly while taking in the damage he caused, two acres of the forest was now gone and a massive crater was at ground zero. At the bottom of the crater was a heavily injured Roshi who was barely breathing. Seeing his state, Naruto floated down to his side and pressed his palm to Roshi's chest and used some of his life energy to heal him.

"Why?" Roshi coughed out some blood and looked at Naruto with confusion.

"Not all humans are bad; I believe you can change Roshi. Contrary to what you might believe, I'm not human but an ancient race that existed before that of the Sage of Six Paths. Come back to Konoha Roshi, we can show you a place where you can live in peace and have a second chance at life. So how bout' it?"

Roshi thought about it and much to his bijuu's dismay, he accepted before passing out; Naruto grabbed him and used instant transmission to head back to the camp to find that all but 40 Iwa Shinobi were dead. The genin were a little pale and exhausted but they knew what the shinobi lifestyle was thanks to the academy. No words were spoken, they simply nodded to each other and headed back to Konoha none the wiser to a presence underground that went to report to his master.

* * *

**AN:** How'd I do on the fights, I always think I'm missing something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter; I will work on the next as soon as possible.


	3. The Search Begins

**AN:** I will not be making everyone part Saiyan; Naruto, Shisui, and another character(s) will be the only ones. Danzo is not considered one due to the implanted genes though he has the capability of using Ki. Just wanted to clear that up.

Other good news is that I've been accepted into an internship with the Metropolitan Police Department this summer in Washington DC so updates might be slow from May to August.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – Ki attack/jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Search Begins**

* * *

Teams 7 through 10 arrived at Konoha with Naruto carrying Roshi as his bijuu was exhausted and was slow to heal him. As they arrived at the gates, Izumo and Kotestu checked their papers and allowed them inside while the ANBU took the prisoners, sans Roshi, to T & I. It was here that the Jounin dismissed their genin to do whatever they pleased. Before the Jounin and Roshi walked to the tower, Naruto told them to hold onto his back; they did and Naruto used instant transmission to get their quicker.

Once they arrived, they were holding their heads as the first journey wasn't pleasant. This gave the Hokage a good chuckle and even more so when Naruto reacted to Jiraiya's presence.

"Hey gaki, how's my godson doing!"

Naruto stared at the Toad Sage with anger and vanished. A high pitched squeal was heard as Naruto kneed the poor bastard in the family jewels. As he was lying on the ground, Naruto rubbed underneath his nose and chuckled coldly.

"That's for peeping on my parents when they were in the hot springs yah pervert!"

"I'm not just a pervert gaki, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya announced earning him a one way trip out of the window via Naruto; he landed in the woman's hot springs.

"Nice throw Naruto." Hiruzen said with a smirk then turned to the Jounin and Roshi. "Ah, Roshi I wasn't expecting you; care to tell me why Onoki ordered to spy on us?"

Although he was still out of it, Roshi responded. "He got word that the Namikaze heir was back and sent his genin and me to set up camp and keep tabs on everything that went on. Onoki doesn't care for his genin, he treats us all like weapons especially my kind."

Hiruzen stroked his beard, "Reports said you hated humans, why the change of heart?"

"If you are referring to the ass whooping I got courtesy of your Kage level jounin…there's your answer. My bijuu on the other hand still hates humanity with a passion."

Kakashi interrupted, "Hokage-sama, are we needed at all?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, but I expect your reports first thing tomorrow morning; Naruto and Roshi, you stay."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and bowed as did the other Jounin and left.

"Now, Roshi, I believe you've been through enough so I will not subject you to an interrogation session. However, I feel it's prudent to get me up to speed on what Onoki actually has planned."

Roshi's bijuu was yelling not to trust this man but Roshi wanted to turn over a new leaf, "Hokage-sama, you might not like what comes out of my mouth."

* * *

**Iwa – Onoki's Office**

One of the Tsuchikage's ANBU burst through the office door which the Kage was not pleased with and voiced his disgust.

"Pray tell why you barged in here before I turn you to dust."

The ANBU gulped at the harsh tone and was afraid that he was dead either way so he steeled himself and gave the news.

"Tsuchikage-sama, news from the outpost in the Land of Fire has vanished and we fear that Konoha found out; Roshi may be lost sir."

Onoki stroked his beard while he floated in the air; he nodded and uttered two words before using Dust Release to rid of the nuisance in front of him.

"I see."

Just as Onoki did that a familiar laugh echoed in the office which the Kage groaned at then looked at the orange ball with five stars on it which was on his bookshelf on a red pillow.

"For the last time Orochimaru, I don't approve to your terms, now leave lest you want to end up like that cur which reported to me."

Said man stepped out of the shadows, his mouth in a sadistic smile. "Ku ku ku, you were never one to take failures lightly were you Onoki."

"Get to the point!" The Tsuchikage growled out.

"Very well, your ANBU report is correct but he missed out on one thing. The Namikaze heir seemed to have changed Roshi's heart after he got beat…in full bijuu mode I might add."

Onoki's eyes widened, "Impossible, that brat had to have had a scratch on him at least!"

"Ku ku ku, that's where you're wrong you old prune. My informant said that Naruto didn't even flinch when Roshi went bijuu, in fact the poor thing was manhandled."

Internally, Orochimaru was grinning as he was getting to Onoki judging by him rubbing his temples.

"Dammit, now Kumo and Suna will be after me." Onoki paused with a sigh. "Tell me Orochimaru, say I do accept your terms to end Konoha and the Namikaze heir; will you help keep Kumo and Suna off my back as a show of good faith?"

Orochimaru grinned, "Oh of course, I have many connections whom will gladly help but as a show of good faith to me I require one thing in return."

The Tsuchikage watched the Sannin's eyes travel to the Dragonball on the bookshelf then back to him. Onoki scoffed.

"You want a useless glass ball as payment..."

The Sannin interrupted, "Oh it's not just a simple glass ball, Onoki, oh no. Once all seven are collected, all your dreams will come true. Ku ku ku."

Onoki had a massive grin on his face while he stroked his beard, "All my dreams huh…OK Orochimaru, you've piqued my interest and I make one final offer. Protect me from Kumo and Suna and let me have my greatest desires once the balls are collected."

The Sannin walked up to the Tsuchikage and stuck out his hand, they both shook. "You have made a wise decision, I will return to discuss our plans to bring about the end of Konoha. Good day Onoki."

The old man watched as Orochimaru took the Dragonball and swallowed it then turned into a snake to slither off back to base. Although it freaked him out, Onoki was just happy that the Namikaze line and Konoha would burn together.

* * *

**Back in Konoha – Hokage Office**

The news Roshi gave was not good and Hiruzen did not like the words he spoke. Roshi gave details on how Onoki treated Iwa and its inhabitants; on top of that was the scheme to assassinate Naruto once they got enough data as well as the Hokage so that Konoha would be in a state of upheaval. Onoki ran Iwa like a slave labor camp, failures and weakness were met with death while the strong were rewarded and given all the riches they could dream of. The jinchuriki were not given this treatment, they were put in cells, given the bear minimum and were only let out for training. It sickened Hiruzen and Naruto to no end. After Roshi got done explaining, he sat their silently with tears streaming down his face with a look of despair; it would take a lot to heal what was done.

Naruto clenched his fists and was subconsciously raising his power to where the black hair was flashing gold. Hiruzen took note of this.

"Calm down Naruto, I know you probably want to go over there and decimate the damn village but we don't want to cause a fourth shinobi war."

Naruto calmed down slightly but slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk which turned it into splinters. Although impressed, Hiruzen looked at his surrogate grandson with a smirk while packing his pipe.

"Feel better?"

Naruto scoffed, "No, not in the least…it seems Shisui is getting some very brutal training today. Notify Tsunade that she might be busy in a few hours."

Naruto vanished which made Sarutobi sigh and shake his head, he then looked at Roshi who was now asleep due to the emotional stress he underwent. He lit his pipe then ordered his ANBU to get Roshi to the hospital and inform Tsunade that Shisui might be coming in as well as getting him a new desk. After doing this, Hiruzen couldn't get what he saw out of his mind.

"_You hold back impressive power Naruto and your hair…what secret are you hiding? Seems I need to check the old records."_

The Hokage stood and went to his bookshelf where he pushed in a series of books to open the hidden compartment behind it. He went all the way back to the records before that of the Sage of Six Paths and took out a couple books to see if he could find out just what Naruto was.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

A person grew from the ground in front of his master who had a smirk on his face for some reason, a past memory perhaps? Who knows? The smirk quickly left as the man saw his informant.

"Report!"

"It seems Naruto is holding back what he is master and I sense that he will give you a great fight once you get your youth back."

The man stroked his wrinkled face and hummed in thought, "So, another Saiyan like me…interesting." He paused in thought then a massive grin broke out a few minutes later. "I think it's time Naruto met my brother; prepare a sacrifice."

The person nodded, "At once master."

The older man chuckled lightly but then coughed due to his age, "_I will strike when the time is right and then the world will know your secret…hmm a great honor it would be to fight you Naruto Uzumaki Senju."_

* * *

**Time-skip: One Week**

One week has passed since the incident with Iwa and since then, all of Konoha's allies had gotten notices about it. In the notice it said that if war does happen to make sure they are prepared but it also noted that Iwa was down to one jinchuriki. Kumo, Suna, and Taki were not pleased and quickly changed their academy to war time and all shinobi were put in for reevaluation and intense training. Unlike Iwa, the other Nations knew that jinchuriki were not just weapons of war, they were shinobi and had freedom to do what they pleased within reason. As for Iwa, Onoki just ripped up any reparation notice or threat of war, he didn't care at this point.

Also in the week, Shisui learned that an angry Naruto was one not to be trifled with and he prayed for any poor bastard that made him go Super Saiyan. Naruto ended up almost killing Shisui with a **Super Kamehamaha **but Naruto came back to reality quickly and pushed the attack into orbit where it dispersed. Konoha was still confused on what went on at the Namikaze Estates that day. The Uchiha spent three days in the hospital but thanks to a combination of Tsunade's treatments and Naruto's life energy he was healed quickly. Due to the near death experience, Shisui's power doubled; Naruto and him trained on and off while visiting teams.

Anko tried ambushing Naruto all week with kunai, snakes, impressive traps and the like but Naruto managed to evade them much to Anko's dismay. They did get closer together though as they chatted more often to the point where Naruto saw what the true Anko was under her sadistic mask; a kindhearted woman who was seeking guidance for her troubled life. Currently, both were at a decent restaurant at Konoha; it was their first actual date.

* * *

Anko and Naruto were calmly waiting for their food; both were dressed in something other than their shinobi clothing. Anko had a nice purple kimono and wore dress shoes with her usual hair style; having her assets covered felt weird to her but she told herself to manage for the time being. Naruto was in the same shoes as he felt weird without his usual weighted attire; Naruto was wearing an expensive black suit and pants, a white shirt with red tie, and black dress shoes.

"I have to ask, why not show others the real you?" Naruto said and looked at Anko's sad expression which made him felt guilty for asking that.

Anko sighed and rubbed where her curse mark was, "Everyone treats me as an outcast due to me being Orochimaru's past student and my sadistic personality was to show those I wasn't to be messed with. It covered up my pain."

Naruto grasped Anko's hands and smiled at her, "You're not alone anymore; I may not know what pain you underwent but I do know what it's like to feel different."

Anko scoffed, "You're human like me…please, you feeling different; don't bullshit me."

Naruto sighed and decided to make his secret known only to her but had a feeling that it would be known to all soon anyways.

"I'm not human Anko I'm part of an ancient race which existed before the Sage of Six Paths."

"W-what?! You mean there's other beings out there?" Anko was shocked and felt something connect inside.

Naruto nodded, "Grasp my hands and don't let go."

Like Shisui, Naruto sent the memories of what he was to Anko once she had a firm grip. From Goku's childhood, to finding out what he was, the Z Fighters, everything was processed through Anko's brain and when done, she looked at Naruto with a sense of understanding. Without warning, Anko leaned across the table and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto touched the spot with a deep blush which made Anko giggle.

"I know this might seem like we're moving too fast, but for once in my life I feel connected to someone that understands my pain. To think your race went through so much and still survive to this day."

Naruto smiled and they broke hands just as the food came; a lot of dango and red bean soup for Anko while Naruto had ramen and gyudon (stewed beef) donburi. A bottle of Sake was also introduced. It would be a memorable night for the both of them.

* * *

**Following Morning**

Naruto and Anko went their separate ways after the date, although Anko wanted to get intimate Naruto said otherwise as he told her to wait for the right moment. She asked when that would and got a simple answer of "You'll know when." Although Anko didn't get what she wanted, both felt content and fell asleep with happy thoughts. Right now though, the first rays of sun just peaked and went through Naruto's window which managed to shine right in his eyes.

"Ugh, fucking sun, oh well I guess today's the day I teach Shisui flying. Now, how to wake him up."

Naruto at first complained then had an evil smirk on his face; he quickly jumped out of bed, got his normal clothes on and rushed to Shisui's room. Once Naruto was standing right over the Uchiha, he put one of his pointer fingers in his mouth then gave Shisui a wet Willie; he got out of bed pretty quick.

"Naruto you sick bastard!" Shisui said as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

Naruto continued to chuckle but soon calmed down. "Get dressed in your normal training gi and meet me out back, flying is the lesson today."

It only took three minutes and Shisui was eagerly waiting to see how this was done but once he got out to the back, Naruto was nowhere to be seen until he sensed someone above. There the Namikaze was floating in air like it was child's play.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do you remember the lesson about bringing out your Ki, what did I say about the difference between that and flying?" Naruto said with Shisui snapping his fingers; his muscular frame was starting to show.

"That instead of bringing the power out, you use it to guide yourself…sounds easy enough."

Naruto was silent as he watched Shisui attempt the process for thirty minutes until the Uchiha finally got a foot off the ground and let out an excited holler. The holler broke Shisui's concentration and he hit the ground with a stumble.

"Harder than you thought?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Shisui just rubbed the back of his neck with a snicker and got back to trying; it would take a month to master flying and another two to get used to aeronautical fighting. Not all the time was spent on training in those months though. Anko and Naruto went on another date while Shisui met his family for the first time in what seemed like forever; when they met, the family was shocked. Not only was Shisui fit and muscular, he had hair like Goku's and wore what the Saiyan did during the Cell Games.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound – Fugaku's Residence**

A knock was heard on the door which Fugaku hollered that he would get it while Mikoto cooked dinner and Itachi and Sasuke trained outback. When the clan head open the door, he took a double take then gasped.

"Shisui…is that you? Dear Kami what the hell did Namikze-sama put you through!"

Said person shrugged, "This and that, may I come in?"

Fugaku motioned for him to do so and he found a seat at the dinner table right when Mikoto came in and dropped the dishes that were in her hand. The crash made Sasuke and Itachi burst through the back door brandishing kunai and their Sharingan active, it made Shisui chuckle which brought all attention to him.

"Sasuke, Itachi, good to see you all again."

They were too shocked to say anything for a while but eventually they all sat down and chatted while dinner was cooking. Many questions were brought Shisui's way about his training and if they could see it but, like Naruto told him, the secret of their race had to stay secret for now.

"I wish I could tell you all what I really am but our race attracts the wrong kind of attention."

Sasuke was confused, "Race? Wait, you're not human?!"

Shisui shook his head, "Only half human but that is all I'm saying about that."

Itachi decided to join in, "Just out of curiosity, Sasuke told us about how Naruto lifted the four-tails like it was nothing…how's that possible?"

"Well, I train at five times that of gravity and usually have about half a ton of weight on me while training." Shisui heard the people around him crash to the floor which made him confused. "What?"

The Uchiha family broke out of their stupor moments later and decided to save whatever conversation until dinner was served; the night was a memorable one for Fugaku's family and Shisui.

* * *

**Namikaze Estates**

The ground beneath them had fissures with molten lava coming out it spurts; the sky was a sickly green and black with lightning shooting off every so often. The two figures looked at the dead around them, two which they got to know recently then die in front of their eyes the rest was the people of the Elemental Nations; they were the only two left alive. In front of them were four figures, their faces blocked by shadow; the leader of the group spoke with excitement and malice.

"And here we have the last two survivors of this pathetic world, once your gone taking over the universe will be a breeze. Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki Senju, Shisui Uchiha, it was fun while it lasted. "

Naruto and Shisui were on the ground unable to get up due to their injuries so they closed their eyes with a smile on their face as they were vaporized by the leaders attack.

"AAAH!" Shisui and Naruto screamed simultaneously and shot up to a sitting position in their beds; they were both shaking and had a cold sweat.

"_What the hell was that? Our future?"_ Naruto thought but was interrupted by Shisui barging in, worry etched on his face.

"Tell me you did not just see that!" Naruto nodded slowly, both still shocked at what they saw; Roshi interrupted next.

"Are you OK Shisui, Naruto?" Roshi said and saw their states, "I will get some tea ready and don't worry about breakfast, I will handle that."

"Thank you Roshi, a bad dream was all." Naruto said then Roshi bowed and left to do what he said.

Shisui rubbed his temples, "That was no dream Naruto…we need to find those Dragonballs lest that vision we saw comes true."

Naruto simply nodded, reached to his nightstand and opened the door then pulled out the Dragon Radar; he pushed down the plunger which made the device turn on with a beep. Shisui came over to see the map to see two Dragonballs near their position; one was in Uzu and the other in Kiri. Both knew that a civil war was happening in Kiri, all it took was a stare to know where they were going first; the more allies in this potential war the better. As they started to discuss, Roshi peaked back in.

"Breakfast is ready; I will be waiting for you. Oh, and thanks again for letting me stay here Naruto, it means a lot."

Naruto smiled at the happy look in Roshi's eyes; Shisui and his calming aura in the months helped tame Son Goku to the point where he began to rethink his views on humanity.

"It was no problem Roshi."

After breakfast, Shisui and Naruto got dressed and headed to the Hokage Tower where they would inform Hiruzen of their plans; both hoped he would agree to let them leave, if not then the whole Nation would be at stake.

* * *

**Ame – Leader's Tower**

Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were leading Ame well and it was all thanks to Hanzo's defeat years ago. Yahiko wanted to kill himself by running into Nagato's kunai but Konan managed to intervene even though she was held by Hanzo; Yahiko was injured but alive which brought Nagato out of his funk. All three had an epic battle and almost died as a result but in the end Hanzo was nothing but dust in the wind; they took up their job leading the village since then. The Ame Orphans were reminiscing about that day and seeing if anything needed to be changed in their country when they were interrupted by a plant like man emerging from the floor. Yahiko glared at the man while Nagato and Konan looked on with boredom.

"Zetsu, to what do we owe the honor?" Nagato said.

"Our leader is upping his plans…" White Zetsu said with his dark half butting in.

"**You are to form the new Akatsuki and start collecting the bijuu at once."**

The white Zetsu continued, "But an added mission will be to kill the one known as Naruto Uzumaki Senju…"

"**Are you up to the task Nagato Uzumaki or will the love of family get in the way."**

Nagato still stayed aloof, "It shall be done, now go to your master and relay the news."

Zetsu didn't respond and melted into the floor to report back, once they knew he was gone Nagato breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're not serious about following through with this are you Nagato?" Konan said with worry in her voice.

"No, for years I've tried to find my Uzumaki kin and now I've finally found one. Madara can go fuck himself."

Yahiko high fived Nagato and chuckled, "That's the Nagato I know, but you do know that Zetsu most likely reported that we would defect."

Nagato and Konan nodded, "My eyes are that of the Gods and if Madara wishes to be humbled, he will face the one known as Kami and he will know pain."

Konan and Yahiko slapped Nagato upside the head with him glaring at them then realized what he said.

"My God complex came back didn't it?"

His friends smirked and burst out laughing.

"Hate you…hate you both." Nagato deadpanned.

* * *

**Mountian Graveyard**

"Back so soon Zetsu?" Madara wheezed out.

"Hai, but it seems that the Ame orphans care about family more than your orders." White Zetsu said with his other side interrupting.

"**Permission to kill the poor bastards and that tasty bitch?"**

"That's enough Zetsu!" Madara scolded then coughed a little before clearing his throat, "They were dead weight to me anyways, our plan still holds. Is the sacrifice ready?"

Zetsu nodded and one of his clones appeared from the ground which made Madara smirk; he performed a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. The clone screamed as a coffin came up behind him and closed him inside; after a minute the coffin opened to show Izuna back in the living world.

Izuna looked around to see his brother's elderly state, "Madara-nii, such a sad state you're in; I see you put my eyes to good use."

Madara scowled but didn't let the taunt get to him, "Brush up on your skills brother as I have a target for you to kill; be thankful my version of the **Edo Tensei** gives you full control and your eyes back."

Izuna rubbed his hands together with an evil smirk, "And my target?"

Madara smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki Senju."

"Perfect. Time to show why we were the strongest Uchiha ever to walk this land."

As he walked away, Madara thought about his deteriorating health.

"_I have borrowed time, I may be attached to the Gedo Mazo but it was thanks to absorbing Obito's life force that I still live."_

Madara coughed up blood and grimaced, he hoped his plan would come to fruition before he passed.

* * *

**Kiri Borders**

The meeting with the Hokage was an odd one as Naruto and Shisui had to somehow keep their race a secret while explaining what the Dragonballs were as well as the vision they had. Hiruzen was still pissed at the fact they kept so much secret, even more so when he couldn't find any information on why Naruto's hair flickered back and forth from black to gold. Regardless, he saw Kiri as a good ally and warned that they may be sent to Wave afterwards as back up. Naruto and Shisui had no problem with this and they thanked the Hokage before opening a window and blasted off which shocked any and all spectators. Hiruzen just chuckled as he packed his pipe; he knew the secret would come out eventually.

Currently, Naruto and Shisui were hovering just above the Kiri border as they looked for any rebel camp as the Dragonball was inside the village. Both knew that they could decimate the village but they wanted to do this the correct way by helping out the rebellion. Soon, Naruto spotted a camp about 200 meters to their right and they blasted off hoping that the leader would accept their help.

* * *

**Rebellion Camp**

Mei and Ao were looking over a map to decide how to take out one of Yagura's outposts but all hope seemed lost as they didn't have enough manpower to do so; it was a suicide mission. Mei was pissed and saw enough bloodshed over the years so sacrificing her troops was out of the question. Both their thoughts were interrupted by one of the rebels.

"Mei-sama, two people descend from the sky; orders?"

Mei and Ao looked at each other and nodded, they needed to meet these people.

"Show us the way." Mei responded back and both were escorted to Naruto and Shisui.

Ao spotted them and was instantly worried as his Byakugan showed no chakra but he did see a storm of energy about their bodies. It was strange, just like the clothing they wore.

"Hello, my name is Mei Terumi the leader of the rebel group here; I suppose you aren't Yagura's forces as none would have the audacity to go against his orders."

Naruto and Shisui bowed simultaneously and introduced themselves.

"Naruto Namikaze at your service Mei-sama."

"Shisui Uchiha, pleasure to serve Mei-sama."

Naruto smiled, "We are here to help your with your problem, we will help end this senseless war."

Ao scoffed, "I don't know about you two, I sense no chakra in your systems and back in my day people didn't dress like…"

"Ao, shut up or I'll melt you." Mei interrupted with a sickly smile.

"_Why is it always me?_" Ao cried in his head.

Shisui walked forward and got on one knee, Naruto followed. "If it pleases you Mei-sama, we can show our good will by taking on a mission alone; any particular target would do."

"_Humble gentlemen, I like that…maybe they can rid ourselves of that massive outpost to the east."_ Mei thought then smirked, she knew what to do.

"No need to be so humble Naruto-san, Shisui-san. Rise and stand tall as members of the Kiri rebellion." Both stood with smiles on their faces. "Your first assignment is to take out an outpost which lies on an island to the east…dismissed."

"At once Mei-sama" Naruto and Shisui said then blasted off into the air ready to do what must be done.

As they were flying, Naruto noticed Shisui's troubled look and sighed, "Something the matter my student?"

"Just thinking about how we're about to do what our ancestors did before Frieza blew up the damn planet." Shisui said in a monotone.

"Peace is not without violence Shisui."

Naruto left it at that and the rest of the trip was silent. As they reached the outskirt of the island, they had two choices; show their Ki attacks or go in fists a blazing. Their Saiyan instincts won out and a slug fest it would be; Naruto and Shisui chuckled as they descended into the forest which covered the island. Once they landed, their attitude went stoic as they shifted into battle mode then they slowly walked up to the outpost, fear nonexistent in their eyes. Dying in battle was a great honor; it was a way most Saiyans wished to go out. 30 feet is all that remained between the Saiyans and the steel reinforced concrete outpost which held over 300 forces; Naruto and Shisui nodded to each other than vanished with pure speed.

The guards around the perimeter didn't know what hit them, one moment they were patrolling; the next was darkness as they hit the concrete wall with so much force only a blood smear and some body parts remained. Alarms blared inside the concrete bunker which likely had underground bases and many soldiers piled near the gates ready to fight but these were not shinobi they were facing. Instead of using the front gate, Naruto and Shisui simply punched a hole into the bunker and stepped inside where they had to dodge sword strikes, jutsu, among other things.

Naruto grabbed an incoming sword and snapped it in two before plunging the piece he had into the same persons head. Some of the soldiers started to back away when one of the commanders berated the others for being so weak and launched a powerful **Water Dragon **at Naruto. Everyone was surprised when their assailant just stood there and took it head on; they waited in silence and when the wave of water cleared their breaths hitched.

"I thank you for the cold bath, can I have another?"

The commander pissed his pants at this point, "W-what are you?!"

"A simple man who wants nothing more than to see peace come to this world…your sacrifices will not be forgotten."

Naruto raised his right hand towards his opponents and produced a blue ball of Ki which produced a hum sound; Yagura's troops were too stunned to do anything. Naruto muttered a quick apology and let his attack fly; the troops were incinerated before a massive explosion ripped a good amount of the base apart. Another one went off shortly after at the other end which means Shisui did his job. Both shot into the air from the holes recently made and looked at each other then brought their hands to their hips and started to charge their attack; the island wouldn't survive.

"**KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!"**

Shisui and Naruto brought their hands forward and launched a blue wave of destruction which hit the island and produced an explosion and a mushroom cloud that could be seen for miles. Yagura was sure to see it; it was what the Saiyan duo intended. No words were said between them as they blasted off back to the Rebel Camp.

* * *

**Mizukage Tower – Yagura's Office**

Yagura was happily doing her paperwork and mulled over that victory would soon be at hand due to the oppressive attacks he formulated the past years. He knew morale was low and that there wasn't enough troops to put up a good fight, Mei would surely lose within the next weeks. His musing was broke by the sound of an explosion followed by his office shaking.

"What the hell?"

Yagura was confused and turned to look out the window to see a mushroom cloud where his main outpost used to be and two dots flying toward the Rebel Camp. Yagura screamed in rage and started destroying his office. After a couple minutes he finally calmed down by caressing one thing which gave him comfort; an orange ball with four stars on it. Yagura held it with both hands and brought it close to his chest while rocking back and forth on the ground.

"They won't lay a hand on my precious, master won't be happy if his precious gets stolen." Yagura let out a crazed laugh and smiled like the Joker.

* * *

**AN: **This one was tough to write for me so sorry if some areas seemed rush, if you wish for me to edit it then I will have no problem doing so. Thanks readers.


	4. Kiri's Liberation

**AN:** Glad the last chapter got good reviews. I got some guest reviews which were more like flames so I deleted them but they did bring up points which I hoped for readers to deduce with the clues I gave already. If I did not explain well enough, that was my fault entirely. Let's recap.

Bardok came to the Elemental Nations and was the Sage of Six Path's father; he was the one who turned him into a full Saiyan. The story was told that he (the Sage) was the only one who could take Ki and separate it which gave chakra; his sons made the Uchiha and Senju clans and were half Saiyan.

Readers should have deduced that the Uchiha did the same as the Senju clan, passed the energy down the line to ensure the legacy continued. Also, I know Ki does not get inherited but remember Shisui's chakra purge; this should have told readers that all Shinobi have chakra and that their use of Ki was null. This supports the reason as to why the Uchiha and Senju could only have the possibility of using Ki.

Hope that explanation helped clear up any questions and to the guests that reviewed, I thank you for them but please don't cuss me out next time, a simple kind gesture is all it takes. A good writer does not have to explain everything as it's up for the reader to follow the subtle clues the writer gives to draw conclusions. Sorry for the rant, now onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu/Ki attack

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kiri's Liberation**

* * *

Mei and the rebellion were shocked at what they saw; one moment the outpost and the island was there, the next it was gone in an impressive display of power. Naruto and Shisui didn't care that they revealed what they could do; the vision showed that they couldn't hide anymore. As they touched down, many rebels cheered and started to swarm around them but Mei shooed them away.

"Impressive display and if Ao was correct about not having chakra…you can't be human. So, what the hell are you?"

Naruto and Shisui looked at each other and shrugged. "An ancient race that lived before the Sage of Six Paths." Both of them said with Naruto continuing.

"Let's just leave it at the fact that I can blow this planet up with one attack. Shisui here could do so as well but not without help."

The rebellion was gob smacked and glad that they were on their side and not Yagura's. No words were spoken as Mei escorted the Saiyan duo to her tent to discuss what to about the other outposts and how to take Yagura down. Ao would be there to stand guard and make points when needed.

"Well" Mei started off as they looked at the map on the table, "The largest outpost is gone but that leaves two others; one to the west and the other to the south while Kiri lies to the north. Knowing Yagura though, a counterattack is likely from what you've done."

Shisui hummed in thought then snapped his fingers, "To save your troops Naruto and I could wipe out the outposts but I think we should wait at least a week or two to see if Yagura counterattacks."

"A sound idea but that leaves Kiri to deal with, back in my day we infiltrated the village and got information the hard way."

Mei was about to scold Ao but smirked, "Ao, for once you're a genius."

"Really?" Ao said with shock.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, while we take out the outposts have some of your troops infiltrate the village and target key areas to weaken the opposition once we make the final push."

Mei looked at the map of Kiri for a good 10 minutes before she picked up a red stylus nearby and circled three targets; the ANBU HQ, the Academy, and the Kage Tower. Mei explained her thoughts.

"The ANBU will be the main force we face inside and I know that my troops can barely fight them so weakening them is the best bet. The Academy is where they have put all their training; I remembered that as I escaped Yagura's clutches before I started the rebellion years ago. As for the Kage Tower, I just want to piss Yagura off and show that we were in the village."

Naruto chuckled while Shisui remembered something from his ANBU days; they would infiltrate a bandit camp or enemy base, plant explosive tags, leave, light them off, then kill any stragglers. It would work well in this case.

"I remember from my ANBU days about using exploding tags as a great deterrent then killing any stragglers. I advise adding the armory to that list. Think of it…"

Ao's non-hidden eye widened at what Shisui was implying and interrupted, "Our troops would take the stock of explosive tags and place them at the four targets in hidden spots. Once we make the final push we set them off creating panic…this is ingenious!"

Mei smiled, "Quite, well it seems this war will be won within the next month or so. But first we must remain vigilant for any counterattack; after two weeks the outposts will be targeted. Once that is done, we infiltrate the village then make our final push."

Everyone nodded at the plan and the wait began, Naruto and Shisui left and decided to boost morale, help the troops train, among other things. Naruto taught taijutsu while Shisui taught infiltration tactics, the solid henge, and some assassination moves. It was a huge boon for the rebels, one which Mei and Ao were happy about. The first week passed without incident but everyone could feel the tension in the air, they could taste it, it reeked of terrible things to come. It was halfway into the second week when Yagura's forces struck; they attacked the rebel camp from all angles.

* * *

Mei, Naruto, Shisui, and Ao were finalizing plans for the final push when the Saiyans suddenly stiffened.

"Naruto, Shisui, you alright? Mei asked then flinched at the coldness of their eyes, even Ao had to take a step back.

"Mei, Ao, alert the rebels; attack incoming, ETA 10 minutes." Naruto said in a monotone then nodded to Shisui where they ran out of the tent and flew off to estimate the number of enemies.

Ao shivered, "Those eyes were not natural…those were eyes of one meant to destroy, not bring peace."

Mei simply nodded and both began to alert the troops; eight minutes later, Naruto and Shisui came back and told them that they estimate around 500 forces headed their way and that they would attack from any angle. Platoons were quickly set up, the earth users made walls to protect the island as best they could; the water users were on standby to use the **Hidden Mist Jutsu** in case anyone got in. As for the wind and fire users, they would have a surprise for their enemies.

"Prepare yourselves! Wind and Fire users, stand at the ready!" Mei ordered as she watched Yagura's forces surround the island from a pedestal made from earth; she counted down in her head.

"_5…4…3…2…."_

"FIRE!"

All the fire users used a combination of the **Great Fireball **or the **Phoenix Flower Technique** and sent them over the walls in an arc; the wind users used **Great Breakthrough **to bolster them which made the fireballs turn white hot. Yagura's forces didn't have time to dodge and multiple explosions were heard followed by the screams of anyone that managed to stay alive, the others had no chance as they were incinerated. The coordinated attack killed around 150 forces while wounding many others. Other explosions were heard as Yagura's forces used exploding tags to rupture the walls but this was when the water users used the **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. Shisui and Naruto's training would come in handy and ensured the rebels survival.

Once Yagura's troops went into the camp, they noticed one thing; it was dead silent, no sound was made other than the gurgle of someone choking on their own blood. The opposition was shocked and wondered how they improved so much over the course of a week and a half. Soon, multiple bodies were heard dropping to the ground as well as their dying screams.

"Come out you pansies! Fight for real instead of hiding!" One of the commanders said then gasped as a tanto pierced his heart.

"Shinobi fight from the shadows, Yagura's reign will end." One rebel replied then ripped out her sword and beheaded the commander; she snuck back into the mist to take out the next target.

The opposition had enough and did a combination of multiple **Great Breakthroughs** to clear the mist and they were shocked when it cleared. Their forces, in a five minute span, went from 500 to a measly 150. What scared them even more was that no rebel was hurt and their forces stood tall at over 2,000; they then knew that Yagura sent them on a suicide mission.

"Surrender now and join our cause or die with the rest of your brethren…choose!" Mei shouted with a heated stare.

"Fuck all the bloodline users…they are the scum of the Earth and they need to be extinguished!" One commander said; it was the beginning of the end.

"So be it. **Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique.**"

Mei breathed out a corrosive mist as the remaining forces charged who then screamed as their flesh melted off their body but Mei wasn't done. She followed up with **Lava Globs** which rained down upon the enemy. After that was over, a triumphant battle cry was overheard as the rebels charged and killed off the remaining oppression. Where were Naruto and Shisui in all this? They were floating in the air watching it all go down; both knew that this was the rebels fight and they would only step in if need be.

"Well, it seems the week and a half was well worth it don't you think Sensei?" Shisui smiled which Naruto returned and both high fived.

"No doubt, what once was a disorganized regiment is now a small force to be reckoned with."

"Naruto? Do you think that the Nation will ever see peace?"

Naruto looked at Shisui with a thoughtful expression and remembered something which Goku did.

"There is a way my student but to do so I would leave a very important person behind." Naruto sighed and looked down to see the rebels were done. "Well, shall we tend to any wounded?"

The Uchiha nodded and both floated back to the ground behind Mei which freaked her out slightly.

"Gah! Don't do that and…hey, where the hell were you two!" Mei sent a glare their way, "Don't make me melt you."

"The fight was not ours Mei, this is the rebels war; we are simply here to help ensure this war will be won." Naruto wisely said.

Mei nodded, "I expected a larger force but I think Yagura is running low on troops. Anyways, no wounded to my knowledge and no deceased. Your training methods worked well."

The two Saiyans smiled at this and were about to respond when Ao interrupted.

"Infiltration is next, will you use the two weeks of this to train the troops more?"

Naruto and Shisui simply nodded and looked toward Kiri then shot their heads in the direction of Iwa where they sensed an impressive life force. They looked at each other and filed it away to check up on that later.

"You two alright?" Mei worriedly asked.

"Yeah, just peachy…hey, you know if it's not too much to ask Mei-sama, would you perhaps like to go on a date after this is all said and done?" Shisui nervously asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Mei deadpanned, "Of all the times…but I do admit you do look kinda cute." Mei poked Shisui's chest and blushed at how hard his abs were; she leaned into his ear and whispered. "And it's been so long since I've had a man comfort me at night."

Shisui felt Mei's large assets push into his chest; his face turned a cherry red then shot backward with an impressive nosebleed. Naruto and everyone else laughed while Mei was doing a happy dance in her head.

"_Heh, still got it."_

* * *

**Yagura's Office**

Yagura got over his episode and new furniture was placed in the office, like all Kages he was doing paperwork but that was soon interrupted by his messenger bursting through the door.

"May I help you?"

The man gulped, "Sir the counterattack failed."

Yagura smiled like before and tilted his head with his eyes closed, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that; it seems I heard that the counterattack failed."

"Um, you did sir. It failed, and from the looks of it no rebels were harmed."

Yagura stood and walked over to the messenger and caressed his face which made him flinch.

"Oh how I love it when messengers bring me bad news, do you know what happens to those that do?"

Yagura opened his eyes that showed insanity, the messenger started to sweat and stammer.

"N-no, I was only put on a week ago!"

"Aw, such a shame." The jinchuriki smirked and walked back to his desk where he picked up his staff.

"Free to leave sir?" The messenger asked but Yagura started laughing manically.

"Leave? Oh no, those who give me bad news get to be my plaything for the day."

Yagura used a water whip to close the office door and lock it; he then took his staff and smashed it across the face of the terrified man which sent him to the floor. His jaw was off its hinges, the right orbital bone shattered and the eyeball nothing but mush; blood dripped down his face.

"Yay, your bleeding…oh you're going to be so much fun!" Yagura smiled then brought the staff down again and again while relishing in the screams of the dying.

* * *

**Time-Skip: Two Weeks**

The two weeks passed quickly and in that time all the places were ready to go whenever they decided to make the final push. Currently, it was dawn and Mei was going over the four reports from the infiltration missions; the first she picked up was the armory.

_Mission: Infiltrate the Armory, gather supplies and rig explosive tags in discreet areas. Exit the village without being detected. _

_Result: Success_

_Team Alpha, consisting of Daisuke, Chojuro, Anya, and Kenshin, entered the village from the underwater caves. They then made their way up through the dungeons where they found countless rotting corpses; no guards present. After exiting the dungeons, they made their way through the alleys where they killed nearby guards, hid the bodies in the dungeon, and used the solid henge to mirror their image. They chatted with guards to learn their rotation at various places around the village; once complete they checked the armory as told by a commanding officer. There they quickly used sealing scrolls and got to work; after placing exploding tags in discreet places, Alpha team left the same way they got in. _

_Loot: three barrels of kunai, two boxes of ninja wire, two boxes of exploding tags, various swords._

Mei smiled at the report; the dungeon was an old part of Kiri not many knew about anymore so the chances of it being checked were slim to none. The next report she picked up was the Academy; this one was the most interesting as Team Alpha got to pose as twelve year olds and the way they entered Kiri was the most amusing thing. Even Shisui was impressed; he thought for sure that the mission would be a failure because of it.

_Mission:_ _Infiltrate the Academy, start a fight for a distraction and plant various explosive tags around the school, exit the village unseen. _

_Result: Success_

_Team Alpha, consisting of Daisuke, Chojuro, Anya, and Kenshin, entered the village by posing as orphans. They arrived at the front gates looking dirty, hungry, and tired where the guards took them to the hospital to get checked out. Once clear, Yagura ordered them into the academy where they spent the next two days learning patterns and chatted to students about how things were run. It was noted that Yagura had the Kage tower mainly unguarded due to overconfidence in his abilities. _

_On the third day, Team Alpha started a riot in the school where they then traversed the grounds and discreetly placed explosive tags around guard patterns; they did not put any in the building due to wanting to save the lives of innocent children. Two more days passed and they left the village on a weekend without being seen. _

The next report was the ANBU base; this report also coincided with the Kage tower as both locations were near each other. Like the armory mission, Team Alpha was again commissioned and entered from the underwater caverns then henged into the dead ANBU which were still in the cells. They entered the base without question, the report detailed that most ANBU looked fresh and that they overheard that Yagura killed anyone he deemed a failure or weak. After they placed explosive tags in lockers, bedrooms, and such they left for the Kage Tower. Here Team Alpha placed many tags at the base so when it blew, the tower would topple over.

While these infiltration missions were going on, Shisui and Naruto each took an outpost but they didn't play around this time. They hovered above the outposts and fired a couple Ki blasts; the island and any inhabitants were extinguished, nothing was left. Yagura wasn't happy about this and destroyed his office again as well as killed any that got in his way. Currently, Mei, Ao, Naruto, Shisui, and the rebellion were ready to head out to do the final push; Kiri would be liberated by days end.

* * *

"Rebels, today is the day where our hard work comes to an end. Thanks to these two extraordinary men beside me they have trained you into fine warriors and helped this war come to a close. Will we stand for Yagura's reign anymore?" Mei yelled out in order to boost the troop's morale.

"NO!" The rebels responded back with their weapons raised in the air.

Shisui and the others nodded to each other and led the march toward Kiri's gates. The plan was simple; once Naruto and Shisui broke the front wall, Mei would flood the area with a water jutsu and then the explosives would go off. From there it would be an all-out bloodbath; the confusion from the explosions would make the enemy scramble leaving them no time to react before they got killed.

As they got closer, guards who were posted started shouting out orders and went to sound the alarm; the Saiyan's, however, would not allow that. Naruto and Shisui ran in front of the rebels and started flinging yellow Ki balls as fast as they could at the gate (**Rapid Fire**); a symphony of explosions were heard and the rebels had to use chakra to keep themselves stuck to the ground from the wind each blast made. After a minute, Shisui and Naruto stopped and took a few calming breaths before smiling then letting Mei do her thing.

Mei just shook her head and flipped through a few hand signs before producing a **Great Waterfall Technique**; the wave was 30 feet high and the opposition that ran to meet the rebels paled before being crushed underneath the wave. A war cry from the rebels was heard as they rushed into Kiri right as the explosions went off.

First was the armory and thanks to many other munitions inside, the explosion leveled two city blocks. Next was the academy grounds which destroyed all guard posts and did minimal damage to the academy which saved any children inside. The ANBU base was next which produced the most casualties as many troops were inside at the time training. Lastly was the Kage Tower; as Yagura sat inside his office, he felt the tremor from the blast at the armory, two seconds later the academy went off, two seconds after that was the ANBU base, and now his tower was falling to the ground due to the explosives detonating at its base.

"Damn those rebels, never would I have thought they would be that bold."

Yagura caught the Dragonball as it rolled towards him then jumped out the window and shunshined somewhere safe. He watched the tower fall to the ground, many of his troops crushed in the process. The sounds of fighting soon filled the air, Yagura watched his troops dance around like chickens with their heads cut off and knew that the rebels had outsmarted him. Just as he was about to target Mei and the others, Shisui suddenly appeared in front of him and waved.

"Well, you're a lot shorter than I thought you would be."

Yagura clutched the Dragonball tightly in anger and was about to retort, that is until Shisui landed a haymaker which launched the jinchuriki halfway through the village and through multiple buildings. The Uchiha looked at Naruto who gave a thumb up then vanished to fight his foe.

Naruto watched the rebels take down any unsuspecting foe while giving their all against those who weren't distracted by the blasts and decided to step in if any of them were in danger of dying. Naruto knew that once today was over, Mei would need a lot of support to get Kiri up and running again. He quickly ducked under a sword swing then punched his opponent in the gut. Naruto's fist went straight through and out the backside which shocked many of Yagura's forces, some of them even started to back up in an attempt to retreat; Naruto wouldn't have it.

As the clang of swords on sword and many jutsu being launched was heard, Yagura's forces watched Naruto disappear then reappear by one of their commanders, both hands on his chest.

"I'm about to blow my load all over your insides." Naruto smirked.

"W-what?" The commander stammered back.

"No homo."

With that, Naruto let loose a massive blue wave of Ki which blew a hole into his opponents stomach; he was dead before hitting the ground. The next the rebels and enemy forces saw was a blur followed by many bodies flying about as Naruto thrashed them about. Mei smirked at this and continued using her lava and boil release to melt flesh off of any enemy in her path. It was then that they all felt the Three Tails chakra.

* * *

**With Shisui**

Yagura shook his head as he climbed out of the rubble of the building he landed in, as he did he found that he lost his precious Dragonball. He began to frantically search then paused as he heard a short laugh; Yagura looked up and saw Shisui bouncing his precious from hand to hand.

"Oh, looking for this?" The Uchiha said with a grin.

"Give it, I need my precious! My master needs his precious!" Yagura begged with his hands out.

"Sure!"

Shisui threw the Dragonball back which Yagura caught but that's when he gasped in pain as the Uchiha planet his fist into the jinchuriki's gut. Next was Shisui's knee which broke Yagura's nose and made him drop the Dragonball; afterwards was an ax kick which planted the kage into the ground which formed a small crater.

"Hmm, you know I thought a kage of all things would be stronger than this. I'm sorely disappointed Yagura." Shisui said.

Yagura growled in the crater he was in then activated his bijuu cloak with three tails and grabbed the Saiyan by the throat, the chakra starting to burn the affected area. Not even missing a beat, the jinchuriki started to beat the ever loving shit out of Shisui by making his body look like a ball in a pinball machine. The Uchiha was flung into buildings, drug through the ground, and lastly flung into the air where Yagura made a **Bijuudama** and launched it at Shisui which hit dead on. This made Yagura laugh in victory before speaking.

"You talked the talk but couldn't walk the walk, such a shame I hoped for more."

As the explosion cleared, Yagura's eyed widened as he saw Shisui with his arms crossed, his shirt off which showed his toned chest and tattered pants. He calmly cracked his neck and wiped the blood off his bottom lip.

"Hmm, nice warm up Yagura; mind if I have another one of those?"

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT PEST!" Yagura screamed and launched another **Bijuudama** but this one Shisui simply batted away.

Yagura growled and watched Shisui float back to the ground where he sped forward and landed a hay-maker; the Uchiha's head snapped back and he stumbled slightly. Yagura stood back and grinned but it soon turned to anger as Shisui turned his head to look at him and scoffed.

"Just as I thought, you're nothing!"

Yagura had enough and a massive wave of demonic chakra filled the air, it soon cleared to show the Three Tails in all its glory. Shisui grinned and powered up where a blue glow surrounded him, it happened at the same time the massive turtle launched a **Great Water Mass Bullet** towards him. The Uchiha simply flew into it and punched the turtle in the face before vanishing only to appear behind it; he grabbed one of the tails and flung it out of the village. Shisui vanished again and watched his target crash into an island but once he landed he was on the receiving end of a massive **Bijuudama** and had no time to react. It hit and exploded which took the island with it.

The Three Tails made a laughing sound as the geyser of water which was created started to disperse to show a heavily injured Shisui. His right arm was useless and his left eye was closed; blood ran down the right arm and many burns were scattered about his body.

"_Shit, that last attack almost did me in; I have no choice but to use that."_ Shisui thought then took a calming breath before flying toward his target which floated in the water.

As Shisui was about to get close, the Three Tails let out a massive roar which pushed him back then he had to dodge multiple water bullets; using this distraction, the massive turtle jumped out of the water and curled up then flung itself towards Shisui.

Said person's eyes widened as he saw it incoming, he had no choice.

"**Kaio-Ken!"**

Shisui's body burst red and he quickly lifted his remaining arm to stop the beast dead in its tracks before pumping a ton of Ki into a **Super Kamehameha. **The blast engulfed the bijuu which sent it back into the water where a massive explosion ensued; Shisui was now panting heavily and didn't know how much he had left. After a couple minutes, the water started to bubble then a black sphere was beginning to form; Shisui knew what this was and dodged just as another **Bijuudama **shot out of the water. This was only a distraction as the bijuu jumped from the water again and curled up then smashed its body into Shisui which sent his body into the water. As the Uchiha started to sink, he noticed his body started to get covered by coral.

"_Just great, just fan-fucking-tastic."_

Shisui used **Kaio-Ken** **Times Three** to burst out of the coral and straight to the Three Tails where he picked it up and flew into the air; he knew he only had one shot. With one hand on the soft underbelly, he took the other and brought it back then punched forward into the stomach of the beast before letting loose a **Special Beam Cannon**. It bored a hole straight through the bijuu where it screamed out in agony before disappearing which left the body of Yagura in Shisui's arms, a hole where his chest would be. Yagura only let loose a smile and mouthed the words 'thank you' before he died.

Shisui took deep breaths and knew he had enough energy to get back to Naruto before he passed out; with that, he launched back to Kiri, the former Kage's body in tow.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

As Izuna was training in a separate room, Zetsu watched over the ailing Madara whom suddenly gasped in slight pain; he held his head as a headache started to form.

"Master, are you alright?" White Zetsu asked concern in his voice.

Madara grunted, "It seems that Yagura is no more and the Dragonball is lost; damn that Namikaze…DAMN HIM!"

As Madara slammed his hands on his stone throne, his brother heard his yells and peered in to make sure he was alright.

"Has the time come to show my prowess brother?"

Madara coughed out some blood before clearing his throat, "Not just my brother, Zetsu will inform me on where the Namikaze is headed next."

Izuna and Zetsu nodded, each going to their respective tasks.

* * *

**Back with Naruto and the Rebels**

The fighting was dying down, most of the opposition was killed or detained as they surrendered after seeing Yagura thrown out of the village and hearing the epic sounds of battle beyond their walls.

"It seems the battle is ours Mei-sama." Naruto said as he snapped the neck of another idiot who thought he could out beat a Saiyan.

Mei smiled as she boiled the flesh off a person in front of her, "It seems that way Naruto-san."

Just as they got done saying that, Naruto felt Shisui's life force take a steep drop, even more so than after a massive explosion outside Kiri's walls. He looked up to see his fellow Saiyan falling out of the sky as well as Yagura's corpse; Naruto quickly acted and flew to both where he caught them and guided them back down to the ground. Mei stopped fighting when she saw the state Shisui was in and quickly ran to him.

"Shisui, speak to me!"

Said person opened his right eye and chuckled before he hoarsely replied, "Hey sweet cheeks, you missed me?"

Mei blushed, "I did not!"

The Uchiha let out one last smile before succumbing to unconsciousness, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Mei brushed the hair out of Shisui's face and couldn't help but look at how peaceful he looked when sleeping.

"_No, there's no way I like him…but look at how cute he looks. No. No. Bad Mei…but damn, those muscles._" Mei blushed while Naruto let out a small chuckle which made the future Mizukage blush even more.

The battle for Kiri ended ten minutes later with the village taking heavy damage, small casualties on the rebel side and out of the estimate 5,000 plus enemies, only 1,000 survived; most of them captured with the others being wounded and unable to fight.

* * *

Shisui ended up waking up a week later and grew stronger as a result but as he slept, Kiri slowly rebuilt. It would take another three weeks to Kiri to rebuild but in that time Mei was made Mizukage, a funeral was had for Yagura and even though his crimes were atrocious, the rebels forgave his actions but would never forget what they fought through. The ones captured soon realized their errors and decided to make amends by helping the rebuilding process. It was a long three weeks but it was well worth it. Near the end of the third week, a message came from Konoha saying that they were needed in Wave to backup Team 7, Naruto and Shisui was currently in the new Mizukage Tower saying their goodbyes.

"Naruto-san, Shisui-san, I thank you for helping us in the war. If not for your help we would have surely lost."

"It was nothing Mei-sama." Naruto said with Shusui nodding as he held the four star Dragonball.

Mei grabbed a scroll from her desk and handed it to Naruto, "That is a treaty for Konoha, it is my hope that they will accept as we need all the help we can get in getting Kiri back up to power. Now, go as I have paperwork to do and you have another mission to complete."

Just as they were about to leave, a hawk flew through the open window and landed on Naruto's shoulder, a message on its leg. Naruto took the small scroll and shooed the hawk away before reading the message.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Hello cousin, yes you heard me right, I am Nagato Uzumaki the leader in Ame. I first want to say how thrilled I am to finally find a member of our lost clan; secondly is to warn you that Madara Uchiha is alive and well and that you are now his biggest target. We will meet soon cousin, until then._

_Nagato Uzumaki_

Naruto laughed and cried tears of joy, he handed the paper over to Shisui for him to read who then let out a big smile and patted his friend on the back.

"Glad to see that you have another Uzumaki, and related no less. Congratulations Naruto, but the fact that Madara Uchiha still lives is unnerving."

"WHAT!" Mei said with wide eyes, "That bastard has to be over a century old by now if that's true. I call bullshit."

Naruto dried his tears and shook his head, "This is the Shinobi world Mei, it's a world filled with uncertainty."

Mei nodded at the fact then turned to Shisui with a slight blush, "We never did get that date."

Shisui spluttered, "Now hold on, I was only joking that time!"

Mei smirked, "Keep telling yourself that."

The Uchiha's right eye twitched at hearing his own words used against him, "You are a conniving bitch you know that."

Mei shrugged then got up and rocked her hips back and forth as she walked towards Shisui. Once she was close enough, Mei bent low so that her impressive cleavage was showing; it made Shisui blush and look down.

"Eyes up here pervert." Mei said as she lifted the Uchiha's chin up with her pointer finger, then to Naruto's surprise she kissed Shisui on the lips.

Mei parted quickly and walked back to her desk then sat back down and laughed at Shisui's stiff frame. Naruto simply shook his head and grabbed his student by the shoulder and proceeded to drag him out the door.

"C'mon my student, you can have your date later as we have a mission to get to."

"Wow." Is all Shisui could say as he left the office via Naruto.

* * *

It took ten minutes to the gate; two of those were slapping Shisui in order to wake him from his love induced stupor. Once his student was awake, Naruto gave him the scroll and told him to head to Konoha and deal with the treaty as he had a bad feeling of what he would face at Wave. Shisui nodded and blasted off while Naruto looked in the direction, a place close to Iwa and Taki; it was the same place the power spike was felt a little over a month ago.

"_Whatever happened over there, I only hope that I can beat it. To think a power level far surpassed my own…truly inconceivable."_

* * *

**AN: **I know Nagato and Naruto are possibly not related, but in this story they are. Also, I had difficulty with the last half of the chapter and I hope it came out OK. Thanks again readers.


	5. The Secret Shatters Part One

**AN:** Not sure how this chapter turned out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret Shatters Part One**

* * *

Three members were seated at a table in the council room in Iwa; Onoki, Orochimaru, and Danzo were here to discuss the final plans of bringing about Konoha's end. Smiles were on each other's faces as they knew that they had enough man power if they planned it right.

"Well, well, I never would have expected the Shinobi no Yami to be on your side Orochimaru. Any other surprises I should know about?" The Tsuchikage said as he stroked his beard.

"Ku ku ku, if you insist on knowing than I will indulge your request; do the names Sasori of the Red Sand, Hidan, and Kakuzu sound familiar?" Orochimaru smiled at Onoki's shocked expression.

"Kakuzu…impossible. That man should be dead after almost being killed due to his failed assassination of Hashirama Senju."

Danzo scratched his cross like scar and shook his head, "Not if you collect the hearts of others to keep yourself going. But enough about trivial matters, has Kumo and Suna made any attempt to invade Ononki?"

Quickly getting over his shock at how Kakuzu still lives, he grumbled before replying.

"Any notice of war or reparation I got I threw in the fucking trash. My shinobi have noticed patrols outside our borders and possible ones in the mountains but no, Danzo, nothing has been done."

"Ku ku ku, they must be scared to take you on Onoki after all Kumo and Suna's strength alone along with Konoha would easily wipe you out."

"Silence your tongue Orochimaru!" Danzo started, "No, they are not scared they are lying in wait and ready to notify their leaders when the time comes to strike. Hmm, it seems that word traveled fast. Perhaps Hiruzen has changed."

Onoki made a disgusted look, "Bah! That old monkey is too soft, always has and always will be."

A new voice entered the room, it was Kabuto. He kneeled down and addressed his findings.

"Orochimaru-sama, it seems that Naruto and Shisui have helped liberate Kiri and as a result have gained another ally in this war. Shall I initiate Plan B?"

"No Kabuto, just keep tabs on the Namikaze and the Uchiha; that is all."

Kabuto bowed and went back into the shadows while Danzo looked at the Sannin with a calculating gaze.

"I believe you wish for me to use my special powers. If chaos is what you wish for than chaos I shall bring."

Orochimaru cackled then formed a creepy grin, "Oh yes, you read my mind. Divide and conquer my friend, divide and conquer."

The planning would last another three hours but by the end, everyone was satisfied. They knew that Konoha would soon come to an end though they worried about the two unknowns; Naruto and Shisui. As they left, they failed to notice Zetsu report back to Madara to tell him of his findings. A turbulent time was about to start in the Elemental Nations and in the end, a great change would result.

* * *

**Uzu**

It didn't take long for Naruto to fly to Uzu but as he floated above the desolate wasteland he couldn't help but shed tears for his fallen home. Rubble, bones, discarded headbands, and various weapons were scattered about although the foundation of homes still stood strong. After a quick prayer for those who fallen, Naruto descended to the ground where he bent down and picked up an Uzu headband. He brushed off the dirt and polished it to the best of his ability before securing it on his bicep.

"To think that this is where I would have lived had Kumo, Iwa, and another unknown village attacked it."

Naruto sighed and stood there with his eyes closed and let the wind rush around him which fluttered his cape. Eventually, he opened his eyes and pulled out the Dragonball Tracker to see where it was on this island. He pushed the button down where it beeped and pointed Naruto in the right direction; he started walking being careful not to desecrate any of the fallen. After a thirty minute walk he came up to a shocking site, an intact building.

"Seals perhaps?" Naruto shrugged, turned the radar off then walked inside.

The office he came into was Spartan; only a desk, chair, and a bookshelf were there. Naruto grumbled as the radar said the Dragonball would be here, it was then he noticed something odd about the bookshelf. As he walked up to it, he saw many books with the Uzu symbol on it. Naruto scratched his head then started to pull out each of the marked books slightly; after all ten were pulled, a click sounded and the bookshelf slid aside to show stairs to a vault. Naruto made a yellow Ki ball to help light the way as he made his descent.

After what seemed like forever, Naruto finally made it to the bottom where light seals activated which illuminated the room. What was inside made Naruto gasp; scrolls upon scrolls were on various bookshelves, multiple weapons and supplies were in barrels, there were records for each leader, and on the back wall surrounded by a glass case was the Seven Star Dragonball.

"_Great, how am I supposed to get all this home and make sure it's safe…wait, why tell anyone it's here in the first place._" Naruto thought then shook his head and took the Dragonball from the case before leaving the vault. The bookshelf closed and locked behind him.

Naruto looked up to the sky as he exited the building and took off; he had another team to help.

* * *

**With Team 7**

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi just got done taking out the Demon Brothers with their heads in a sealing scroll in order to collect the bounty. It was not the Team's first kill so they managed but that didn't mean they liked doing the deed. Of course, this prompted Kakashi to berate Tazuna.

"You knew this was going to happen yet didn't tell anyone about it…why?"

Tazuna frowned, "I don't have the money, Gato has been sucking our island dry for years hence why I'm building this bridge. Look, I can pay for the rest later but please think about my grandson and daughter."

Tazuna started to cry at the end and it made everyone feel guilty; Kakashi sighed and took out his smut and started to read nonchalantly as he spoke.

"We got back up on the way so don't worry about it. Your family will be safe."

Tazuna smiled and thanked them over and over again which everyone waved off as they started to head towards Wave. After a couple hours of walking, the group decided to make camp but as they were getting ready to do so their backup descended from the sky and landed in front of them.

"Hey Kakashi, Team 7, and Tazuna." Naruto waved at them with a smile then noticed their shocked looks. "Yes I can fly, is that so hard to believe?"

Kakashi nodded, "Onoki is the only one I know who could do that…by the way, who was the one that flew over us in a blue blur a short while after we left Konoha?"

Naruto shook his head with mirth, "That was Shisui…look, you will find out what we are soon enough so just set up camp as I stand watch."

Nobody questioned any further and they did as told though they watched in awe as Naruto got in a meditative stance and started floating while doing so. Kakashi, being curious, walked over to Naruto and waved his hand underneath and around him then scratched his chin.

"Can I help you Kakashi?" Naruto said without opening his eyes.

Said Jounin got back to reading his smut while eye smiling, "Hmm, you say something Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled and continued meditating when he felt the power spike again.

"_Wow, I can't wait to fight whoever that was."_

"_Hey Naruto, how goes the Dragonball hunt?_" Goku said through King Kai.

At first Naruto was surprised then smirked, "_We got three out of the seven; still searching for the last four."_

"_What's got you all happy? Was it that power flux I felt earlier?"_

"_How'd you sense that?" _Naruto responded back then face palmed internally. "_Right, your thousands of years old and can beat my ass with a simple flick in base form."_

Goku rubbed under his nose and chuckled, "_Enjoy your fight but be careful and remember it comes with a need not a want."_

Naruto was about to respond back but the mental connection was broke; he did, however, think on those last words his ancestor spoke. Right as Team 7 got camp done, they heard Naruto scream out in joy and shook their heads with a smile; Sasuke however wanted some answers.

"What's got you all happy?"

Naruto opened his eyes and floated back to the ground then ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Like I said, you will see soon enough."

Sasuke grunted, "Can you teach me to use Ki?"

Naruto honed in on Sasuke's signature and sadly shook his head, "Sorry Sasuke but not all Senju and Uchiha get the gift." Sasuke was about to ask another question but Naruto answered it, "Yes I'm part Senju."

Kakashi dropped his smut in shock, "What?"

Naruto chuckled and told everyone to gather round the fire that was made as dusk approached. Once they were he sighed and rubbed his temples then began to tell the story that Minato told him when on Outer world; Naruto even showed a Ki ball so that everyone could understand. The whole tale took about an hour and a half but when finished everyone was shocked.

Sai smirked, "Woody's got quite the relatives; the First and Second Hokages as well as Tsunade."

Naruto quirked and eyebrow, "Woody…really, out of all the names to call me you chose that one!"

Sakura snickered as Kakashi eye smiled and got back to his smut, "He has nicknames for everyone; Sasuke is Dickless and I'm Cherry. Kakashi is simply known as Pervert."

Naruto blinked a couple times then fell on the ground and held his sides as he laughed; after a couple minutes he recovered then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Heh, no offense Sai but you got a sexual fetish?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto weird. "Think about it."

Saskue and Sakura replayed all the nicknames in their heads which made Sasuke laugh and Sakura to scream out 'SHANNARO' before punching Sai into his tent where he fell into a blissful slumber. It was going to be an interesting time with this group but Naruto knew that his guard would always be on watch.

"_To think a power level higher than mine existed on this planet…I fear that I may lose but to die in battle is a great honor amongst Saiyan's. And Goku's words, can I really achieve such a goal?"_

Naruto stood and wished everyone a good night before deciding to sleep in the crook of a tree while keeping his senses open for any attacks. Kakashi smiled and put his smut away and shooed everyone to their tents.

* * *

The next morning, Team 7, Kakashi, and Tazuna awoke to the sound of something hitting a tree; what they walked out to awestruck them. Naruto was bouncing tree to tree and doing some form of taijutsu nobody has ever seen before; acrobatics were mixed in with kicks and punches that the Sharingan couldn't even follow. Wherever Naruto hit, the tree had a massive dent in it. Naruto sensed them and grinned, it was time to show them how powerful he really was. Naruto dropped to the forest floor and looked at Sasuke.

"Remember at the Academy when I said I could turn a tree into toothpicks?"

Sasuke nodded which made Naruto set his battle mode on, his icy eyes and emotionless face shocked everyone. With a yell, Naruto brought back his right arm and punched the tree with all his might; a mighty tree which Hashirama put up was reduced to tiny wooden shrapnel. It was then they saw Naruto didn't even have a scratch on him.

Naruto smiled, his battle mode now off. "Well, my trainings done; shall we pack up and head out?"

Everyone dumbly nodded which made Naruto laugh. After camp was tore down, it was a slow process as Tazuna could only move at civilian speeds. Yes Naruto could have flown everyone their but he didn't want to risk it with that mysterious power spike; Naruto's guard was constantly up waiting for anything. It was a couple hours later when they got onto a boat, well everyone but Naruto who offered to push the craft to the other side. The boatman took the offer and they were soon to the other side ready to head to Tazuna's home. As they walked down the path Naruto, who was in front with Kakashi, heard something fly through the air and nonchalantly raised his right hand and caught the massive blade by the handle.

"Not bad brat…now hand it back so I can kill the bridge builder." Zabuza announced his presence which made Kakashi get into an attack ready position.

"Zabuza, fancy meeting you here but there's no reason to continue fighting. The war's over, you can return back home." Naruto said as he swung the blade a couple times.

Zabuza was shocked, "Impossible, I almost died trying to assassinate Yagura!"

Naruto shook his head, "I took down Roshi in full bijuu mode while my partner killed Yagura but not without injury. I assure you Zabuza, if you help us then you will see just how powerful I am."

Zabuza made a twitch with his finger which signaled Haku to throw a couple senbon at Naruto; both were shocked when he simply flicked them out of the air then disappear, only to reappear with Haku in his hands.

"Now that wasn't nice, I will give you one last chance. Help us or you will never get to see how far Kiri has prospered since Mei took over as Mizukage."

Zabuza smiled under his bandages, "_So, she still lives after all."_

"Let Haku go kid, I sense nothing but truth coming from you."

Naruto nodded and pushed Haku towards Zabuza then threw the swordsman back his sword which Zabuza caught and placed it in the harness on his back. Kakashi just shook his head and asked Tazuna how far his home was; after the client replied, he showed everyone the way. Once again, Naruto looked towards Iwa and narrowed his eyes then at Wave; a bad feeling arose in his mind along with a vision. Wave was gone, not even an island remained, his dead body floating in the sea amongst the debris. Naruto clenched his fists and his hair flashed gold before settling on black again; he would not stand to see that vision come true.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

Zetsu just arrived back from spying in Iwa as well as other places around the Nation. He smiled knowing that Madara would like the news.

"Report Zetsu!"

"Naruto and Shisui parted ways with the Namikaze backing up a Konoha team in Wave." White Zetsu said with his other half interrupting.

"**The Sannin, Danzo, and Iwa, plan to invade Konoha at some point during the Chunin Exams…many bodies to feast on."**

Madara smiled then coughed up some blood before he spoke.

"Hmm, a prime opportunity to take what's rightfully ours. Keep tabs on the Dragonballs, I feel that I only have a couple years before passing on. Time is of the essence."

Madara coughed heavily and grasped his heart, Izuna heard this and rushed over to help his brother. After a couple minutes Madara's heart settled but was still breathing heavily.

"Shall I head to Wave my brother?"

Madara nodded, "Yes Izuna but only stay back and monitor before striking." Izuna was about to leave when Madara told him one last one thing. "Return with his head on a pike, I wish to gaze upon the Namikaze's fear filled face."

Izuna smirked, "With pleasure brother."

With that, Izuna headed to Wave. Within time, the Elemental Nations would feel an almighty battle, one they would describe as between Gods, one that would be put in the history books; one that would alter the Elemental Nation's forever.

* * *

**Wave – One Week Later**

For the past week, Naruto helped lift the steel beams into place so that the bridge could get built in a timely manner. Tazuna enjoyed, and was shocked, that Naruto could do such a task but the workers actually stayed due to them feeling safe with Naruto around. Also in the week, a great celebration was had as Zabuza and Haku decided to take out the trash; a couple days after they arrived at Tazuna's home they led Gato through the streets where the villagers took turns beating his ass. Gato's mutilated body was dumped into the sea and the rebuilding began; Gato's plundered assets helped the process as well as to pay off Konoha for the increase in mission rank.

Currently, Naruto continued helping complete the bridge while Team 7 and Kakashi guarded Tazuna with Zabuza and Haku guarding his home. It was midday, the sun was at its peak and the day was hot and humid. As the workers happily worked on the bridge, Naruto suddenly stiffened and grasped the steel beam in his hands tighter then looked at Kakashi.

"Get everyone out of here, this is a fight I must do alone!"

Kakashi was confused, "I don't sense anyone Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Naruto suddenly threw the beam into the air where Izuna caught it and crushed the thing into a ball then dropped it into the sea below where it made a big splash.

"So, your Naruto Namikaze Senju…I will enjoy killing you and all you hold dear."

Izuna fired a Ki blast at Tazuna and Team 7 but it never got there as Naruto vanished and deflected the ball. He looked at Kakashi as he powered up, his eyes icy once again.

"Get everyone out, I can only fight at my all when nobody is in danger."

Kakashi nodded, "Team, let's go."

The three nodded then all shouted, "Be careful Naruto!"

As they started to round everyone up, Izuna was ready to kill them all but Naruto wouldn't have it. He blasted into the air and slammed his fist into the Uchiha's gut; to Naruto's shock, the man just chuckled before backhanding him into the nearby forest.

"The Uchiha will always stand tall over the Senju." Izuna said then deflected a Ki blast that came from the forest. "Really, that's all you have? I expected more from you."

Naruto growled and got in a horse stance then screamed as he powered up. Rocks and debris lifted into the air while Kakashi and everyone else stopped and looked at the massive aura they felt.

"No way…that's Naruto, but if he can do that then how powerful is Shisui?" Sasuke thought aloud with a gasp.

Sakura was slightly shaking as she watched Naruto get done powering up then launch into the air where an intense taijutsu bout occurred. Both Saiyans could not be seen as they fought, only the occasional boom as their fists met fists or knees met knees. It was a truly awe inspiring experience. Everyone was suddenly broke from their thoughts as something shot by them and hit the ground which made a deep trench as it slid across the ground. Soon, Naruto got his bearings and floated in the air while wiping the blood from his mouth; he took off his cape which hit the ground with a massive thud. Naruto stared at the crater it made then at the shocked bystanders.

"Dammit, get out of here! I got this handled, now go!" Naruto growled out then launched a **Kamehameha** to intercept a **Galick Gun**.

Both fought for control but Naruto was slowly getting pushed back and the bystanders saw it; they did what Naruto told them. They ran back to the safety of their homes. Once out of the area, Naruto smirked and shouted out **Kaio-Ken** where his attack gained some ground on Izuna who chuckled.

"Now this is more like it Senju! How about I kick it up a notch?"

Naruto's eyes widened as Izuna suddenly powered up and pushed more energy into his attack which quickly overrode the **Kamehameha;** Izuna's attack smashed into Naruto which made a huge explosion. As the dust cleared, Naruto had no shirt and was glaring at Izuna.

"Is that all you can do Senju, glare…if you need the motivation to take me seriously then let's see how you handle Wave becoming no more."

Naruto gasped as the vision came back to him.

"NO!" He screamed out then used **Instant Transmission** to appear right in front of Izuna as he was ready to fire off his attack.

Izuna's eyes grew wide at the sudden movement, even more so as he saw Naruto quickly power up a **Masenko**.

"You will never harm anyone while I still draw breath!"

With that Naruto screamed and fired his attack which quickly engulfed Izuna and exploded but Naruto didn't give the Uchiha a chance. He grabbed his stunned opponent and landed a flurry of punches and kicks before kneeing Izuna repeatedly in the face; Naruto then punched the bastard through the bridge. Naruto finished with a **Final Flash** which completely destroyed the bridge and left a large crater which water started to fill into. Naruto breathed heavily and smiled.

"Take that you son of a bitch!"

Naruto's smile turned into a frown when he saw Izuna rise from the crater looking slightly unfazed. His shirt was partly off, he bled from certain spots but other than that Izuna was fine.

"Hmm, not bad but still, not good enough." The Uchiha said as he cracked his neck then vanished only to land a crushing blow to Naruto's stomach.

As Naruto gasped for breath, Izuna clutched his neck then turned to face Wave. Naruto struggled to get free and watched helplessly as Izuna lifted his free and shot a **Galick Gun** into the heart of Wave which decimated most of the village. Luckily, Tazuna's home was unscathed due to it being on the outskirts of the village; that didn't mean Team 7 and the others didn't feel the blast. They were currently on the ground holding their ears as the blast was deafening, glass from the windows was on the floor, but nobody was injured. All of them knew that most of Wave had to be gone and when they looked out the broken windows, their shoulders slumped and the mourning began.

* * *

"NO!" Naruto screamed then was silenced as Izuna put his free hand on his chest and fired which sent Naruto into the water with a splash.

Izuna chuckled as he saw Naruto's body float there among the debris which started to wash down from what used to be Wave.

"And now to finish you off Senju, I know you're still alive but barely."

As Izuna floated down to Naruto's body, said person was having an internal battle.

"_Why did they have to die, why did those innocents have to perish…they didn't deserve this!"_ Naruto thought. "_Is my life about to end here? Will those who've died ever rest with knowing their killer went unpunished?"_

Naruto floated in the water ready to accept death when Goku's words suddenly appeared in his mind. A new resolve started to form inside Naruto's and he clenched his fists which Izuna saw.

"Oh, fighting back are we?" Izuna smirked.

"No more." Naruto whispered which got louder. "NO MORE!"

Naruto suddenly floated up with determination in his eyes as dark clouds converged over Wave; lightning started to strike around where the bridge used to be as Naruto started to power up. As he screamed, Izuna looked at the strange weather and wondered what was going on. The Uchiha watched Naruto scream even louder and the once blue aura flash to gold as did Naruto's hair. After a minute, Naruto let out one final yell in which a bright golden light flashed over Wave, when it dimmed a new Naruto emerged.

Muscles bulged, golden hair, teal green eyes, and an emotionless gaze was what Izuna saw which made him gasp.

"W-what are you?"

Still stoic, Naruto spoke as the waves crashed below them.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!"

With that declaration, Naruto vanished in a gold blur and kneed Izuna in the gut then grabbed his feet and hands then brought the Uchiha's back down on the same knee which produced a sickening crack followed by pain filled screams. Naruto wasn't done; he grabbed the Uchiha by the throat and gave a vicious head butt before landing a series of punches to the face and chest of Izuna. Said Uchiha had enough and managed to get away but he was worse for wear, fear was present in his eyes.

"No, the Uchiha are always superior…this cannot be!"

Naruto slowly glided towards his opponent which used **Rapid Fire** to no effect; Izuna then used a combination of Ki blasts. First was a **Masenko **to blind Naruto and when the attack started to clear, Izuna fired a blue **Death Beam **from his fingertips. Naruto let the attack hit which made his face turn to the right which made Izuna smirk. This smirk soon turned into disbelief as Naruto turned to look at the Uchiha with an uninterested stare.

"You are just a beast with no conscious, you kill without mercy, but that ends today. As protector of the universe, your time on this plane of existence will come to an end."

Izuna growled, "I will not go down so easily!"

Two **Destruto Disks** were formed and shot at Naruto who simply started to glide backwards in order to dodge them but no matter where he went they would follow. After a couple minutes, Naruto grew annoyed and stayed in one place which Izuna ordered his attacks to kill his opponent. To Izuna's shock, Naruto simply caught them in his hands and used a Ki blast to destroy them. Without warning, Naruto raised his hand and shot an invisible blast at Izuna which launched him into the crater of what used to be Wave. Naruto blasted off towards his target intent on ending this.

As Izuna lay in the rubble, he couldn't help but wonder how things got out of hand.

"_How can one man be so strong…is there another part of the Saiyan history we don't know about?"_

Izuna broke out of the rubble with a flash of Ki and looked around for Naruto when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned with wide eyes and heard two words before being punched into a nearby building.

"No more!"

Izuna was pissed as he climbed out of the rubble and started launching everything he had at Naruto but nothing would work as it was batted away or dodged. Eventually, Izuna resorted to taijutsu which proved to be useless. Naruto sighed as he dodged a kick then a punch, and another kick but this one was different as Naruto grabbed the offending limb and slammed Izuna into the ground over and over again. After thrashing his opponent about, Naruto threw the Uchiha into the air where he powered up a **Super Kamehameha** and let it loose with a declaration.

"This is for all those innocents you killed, enjoy your stay in hell!"

Izuna screamed as the blast engulfed him and continued into space where the energy exploded into a bright blue light which all of the Elemental Nations saw. Naruto sighed and looked at the remnants of Wave then powered down and started to walk toward Tazuna's home. A wave of dizziness suddenly overcame Naruto and the last thing he saw before going unconscious was Team 7 and Kakashi rushing to his aid.

* * *

**Outer World**

King Kai and Goku felt the fight; they felt many people die as well as Naruto achieving Super Saiyan. They were happy that Naruto achieved the gold but knew that with these actions, the end was soon to come for the Elemental Nations. They just hoped that Naruto and Shisui were ready; it was then they got a thought.

"King Kai, the outlook still exists on Earth right?" Goku said while the blue man shrugged and began his search when a familiar voice entered his thoughts.

"_King Kai, is there something I can assist you with?"_

"Mr. Popo, how are you still alive?" King Kai said confusion evident in his tone.

Goku was shocked at this and kept on listening to the conversation.

"_I have my ways."_

King Kai cleared his throat, "I was wondering if the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was still available, if so you might have some guests later on."

"_Oh yes, it's still active alright; two day maximum. Guests sound lovely, I haven't had any in such a long time."_

"Thank you Mr. Popo, until next we meet."

The connection ended but King Kai had a smile on his face, "The Time Chamber and Outlook are still on Earth surprisingly; the new generation of Saiyans just got the help they needed."

Goku simply nodded and decided to find a place to train; his skills couldn't get rusty as there was still a chance that he would be summoned. As he started training, a disturbing thought crept into Goku's mind.

"_Why do I fear that past enemies will come to haunt us Saiyans again…I truly wonder if Naruto can accomplish what was prophesied, can he really be the one to bring peace to his world and eventually the universe?"_

Goku sighed and upped his training to get his mind off the thought. Meanwhile in the Elemental Nations, a new Super Saiyan slept, an ancient Uchiha was irate, and the villages wondered about the mighty battle that took place. One village in particular rushed ANBU to help the situation with Shisui already on his way. The secret was shattered; Naruto and Shisui could hide no more.


	6. The Secret Shatters Part Two

**AN:** The dates of May 28th to August 8th is when my internship in DC is so updates will be slow to nonexistent during that period. Sorry readers. Other than that, here is the latest chapter.

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** –jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Secret Shatters Part Two**

* * *

Shisui just blasted off and headed towards Konoha while Naruto headed to Uzu; Kiri had been liberated, Shisui defeated his first major opponent as a Saiyan, and to top it off he got a possible girlfriend out of the deal. Although Shisui kept denying the latter deep down he knew otherwise. As he flew in the air, a blue streak is all that could be seen which Team 7 caught as they walked down the path with their client Tazuna; Shisui looked at them and knew that's where Naruto would be headed next. Thanks to flying at full speed it didn't take him long to reach Konoha and, instead of checking in with Kotetsu and Izumo, Shisui headed straight to the Hokage Tower. This is how Hiruzen found him, floating in front of the window he was currently looking out of; although shocked, he quickly let Shisui in.

"Come in Shisui, I didn't expect you until later…and I see you gathered what you needed."

Shisui smiled and drifted into the room then landed as the Sandaime closed the window.

"Hai and Naruto will be gathering the third in Uzu but enough about that." Shisui handed the treaty to Hiruzen. "That is a treaty from the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi. She hoped you would sign it."

The Sandaime nodded and placed the scroll on his desk before setting up privacy seals with a sigh.

"I will get on that but we have a bigger matter to discuss, in fact I will be holding a council meeting in a week about it due to Jiraiya still getting all the info." Hiruzen paused and looked at Shisui who had a confused look on his face.

"Hokage-sama?"

"My old student is at it again apparently and plans to invade Konoha, though whom he is allied with is up to debate still."

Shisui pondered why the Hokage would tell him this then it clicked, "You want me to keep a look out for potential spies and infiltrations into Konoha…am I right?"

Hiruzen grabbed his pipe and lit it with a smile before he took a puff and exhaled the smoke.

"You catch on quick Shisui but keep it discreet and notify me if anything comes up."

Shisui nodded and bowed, "By your leave, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

The seals went down and Shisui walked to the window, opened it, and left the same way he came in. As he glided to the ground, he decided to walk back to the Namikaze Estates. As he walked, various villagers waved and greeted him which he returned; all the while, a figure watched him from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"_Ah, one of the dragon balls for Lord Orochimaru…let's see where he goes shall we."_ Kabuto thought as he used the shadows to stalk Shisui.

Although Kabuto thought he was away from prying eyes, he forgot one crucial thing about what Saiyan's could detect; life force. Shisui kept on walking as if he didn't realize that someone was following him; he would wait for the right opportunity to strike. As Kabuto watched Shisui head into the Namikaze Estates, he decided to try and get a closer look by disguising himself as an ANBU. Once in his henge, Kabuto made his way to the front door.

Meanwhile, Shisui headed to Minato's study and unlocked the safe before storing the four star ball right beside the one star. As he closed the safe and reapplied the seals, a knock was heard on the door; Shisui smiled and got ready to meet his stalker. It took a minute but once he opened the door, a standard Konoha ANBU was staring Shisui in the face.

"Shisui-san, the Hokage wishes to meet with you." Kabuto said in a monotone thinking it would work.

His plan was to lure Shisui out of the home then stab him in the back with a chakra scalpel which left the dragon balls for the taking; after blowing up the home of course. Sadly for Kabuto he made one major flaw, Shisui was already at the Hokage Tower and knew Hiruzen had his hands full with Kiri's treaty.

Shisui smiled and completely ignored the ANBU's orders, "Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

Kabuto clenched his teeth in slight anger then spoke monotone again, "Sir, the Hokage said it was urgent."

"I think you need to come inside for tea."

The Uchiha snickered internally as he saw the ANBU start to fidget in anger. Just as Kabuto was to grab Shisui and resort to plan B, the Saiyan grabbed him by the neck instead then slammed Kabuto into the ground hard; he was knocked out with the henge dispelled. As Shisui drug the body of his stalker inside the home, he could only think of one thing.

"_Now that I think about it, tea sounds lovely…I wonder if my guest would like some."_

* * *

**Kumo – Kage Office**

A, the Raikage, and his advisors were currently discussing Iwa and what actions to take against them due to none of their war notices and reparations coming back with a reply. With them were B and Yugito who were the military assets due to their jinchuriki status.

"Yo bro, Iwa sent a low blow, though in my head, war's a no go." B rapped out which made most of those in the office groan.

"Cease your incessant rapping B!" The Raikage scolded back then was interrupted by one of his advisors; both were elderly, one was a male and the other female.

"Calm yourself Raikage-sama." Izumi said, "Although B's rapping is quite nagging at times he does bring up a point."

The Raikage raised an eyebrow at her words, like a silent expressions as to explain. The male advisor, Kenji, quickly obliged.

"Konoha is holding the Chuunin exams in three months Raikage-sama, I'm surprised that slipped your mind. Perhaps you are growing old for this job." He smiled at the end as he knew how to push A's buttons.

The Raikage snorted, "Old! You think I'm old, look in a mirror for Kami's sake!"

Yugito smiled and cleared her throat before speaking, "If I may A-sama, our patrols have reported that while Iwa is moving troops inside the village, they are waiting to strike. What their target is has yet to be identified."

Killer B forwent his usual rapping when he spoke this time, "Yo, we may have the resources to attack Iwa but there are too many unknowns; fool ya fool."

A rubbed his temples as he thought about what to do, it was a couple minutes before Kenji spoke up.

"If I may propose, I would leave B here while Yugito takes a team to Konoha for the exams. Since he has full control over his bijuu, B is the best chance we got to defend this village if Iwa does strike."

Yugito shook her head and sighed, "That's all well and good until my fellow jinchuriki launches a **bijuudama** inside the village."

Kenji sadly smiled, "I know Yugito, but if sacrifices have to be made and Kumo needs rebuilt then so be it. You forget child that I fought in the second and third shinobi wars, sometimes against foes like Hiruzen Sarutobi, the God of Shinobi. You, however, have not and I pray that you never have too though the future looks bleak."

A tense silence fell in the office as they mulled over what Kenji said; it was another five minutes before the Raikage spoke, his answer shocked the jinchuriki. A got up from his seat and turned to look out the window to see his thriving village, a small smile came to his face but it soon grew stern. Still looking out over the village, he spoke with a saddened tone.

"You speak wise words Kenji and alas I see no other option even with the allies we have. Get your team ready for the Chuunin exams Yugito, it will be the only one to go. Killer B, my brother, you and I will continue to strengthen Kumo and if the worst case scenario happens..." The Raikage paused with a sigh, "…do it."

Internally, Killer B was torn as was his bijuu but after thinking about it there really was no other option as the enemy could strike at any moment.

"I accept brother, I don't like it, but I accept."

A nodded then added one last thing before he dismissed everyone, "This village is now under Marshall Law, nobody gets in or out without my permission. Dismissed."

"Hai!" Everyone chorused and left the room, once they did A took a deep breath then turned and sat back down.

"_To think it would come to this, to think another war is about to break out. I am beginning to think that peace is but a fallacy, one that cannot become reality."_

Meanwhile in Suna, a similar meeting took place; both villages had the same mentality. They knew another war was upon them but when the enemy would strike was still a mystery.

* * *

**Namikaze Estates – Basement, Training Room**

Kabuto woke with a jolt and looked around the room he was in then down to the chair he was strapped to; he tried using chakra but nothing seemed to respond. It was then that Shisui walked into the room with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Ah good, your awake. Would you like some tea?" The Saiyan took a sip and smiled, "It's still warm."

Kabuto growled, "I don't want no damn tea, I want out of here!"

Shisui huffed then splashed the tea onto Kabuto's face which made him hiss in pain; to top it off, Shisui smashed the cup atop Orochimaru lackey's head. Blood started to run down the right side of Kabuto's face, his healing technique not working due to his chakra being cut off.

Shisui shook his head, "What a waste of good tea…but enough about that. Why were you following me Kabuto?"

"None of your damn business!"

A slap was heard in the room as Shisui backhanded Kabuto in the face.

"You forget that I used to be in Root Kabuto, I know all about you and your ties with Orochimaru; so what will it be. Talk, or I resort to other measures." The Saiyan said coldly with his eyes boring into Kabuto's.

Kabuto barked a short laugh, "You think I enjoy following Orochimaru's orders? No, I have my own plans."

Shisui smirked, "Oh? Was it to take the dragon balls in my possession and use them for your advantage?"

Kabuto glared, "You do not know what your trifle with Uchiha. Interrogating me won't work."

Shisui continued as he paced the room in a calm manner.

"Or is it that you wish to take the dragon balls after invading us while killing Naruto and I in the process. So many possibilities." Shisui internally smirked as he saw Kabuto grip the chair he was in tighter. "So, who exactly will be invading with you and your pedophile of a master?"

Kabuto snarled and attempted to attack Shisui but all that ended up doing was tip the chair forward which let Kabuto's body hit the floor face first; his nose broke with an audible snap.

"Hit a nerve have I?" Shisui smiled and grasped the spy by the neck so they were looking eye to eye.

"See those seals on the wall." The Saiyan pointed to them which Kabuto looked at. "Those can make this room go up to five times the normal gravity of this planet. I wonder how you would react if I suddenly turned them on?"

Again Kabuto tried to attack but he was still tied to the chair; Shisui shook his head at this and placed the chair upright on the floor before going to the main seal array to activate the gravity seals. As this was happening, Kabuto was having an internal battle.

"_Orochimaru will be very displeased with these turn of events. I must find a way to…"_ His thoughts were cut off as the seals activated which produced a multitude of things to happen.

First was that the wooden chair was crushed into splinters which then made Kabuto slam to the floor with no chance of getting up. Next, due to his bones and physical structure not like that of a Saiyan, Kabuto's body began to strain under the pressure; the slightest movement would likely break bones. He had no choice but to watch Shisui walk around his body who hummed a cheery tune which eventually stopped after some time had passed.

Shisui bent low and put a small ball of yellow Ki in the spy's face, in a monotone he began. "I could destroy the whole planet if I wanted to, Nauto could do it many times over. But do I give into this power…no, I will use it to protect against any who dare harm our home and our planet. Why this monologue you ask? I am giving you a choice Kabuto. Tell me all you know and I will let you live, maybe join Naruto and I on our quest."

Due to the gravity, Kabuto's response came out with a slight wheeze. "You don't scare me at all Uchiha…do your worst."

Shisui sighed and used the small ball of Ki to incinerate Kabuto's arms, the heat from the small blast cauterized any blood. The room hid the blood curdling scream of Shisui's victim.

"I only want to know who is going to invade with you Kabuto." Shisui said in a sympathetic tone as he charged another Ki ball. "Please tell or your legs are next."

"FUCK YOU UCHIHA!"

And just like that, Kabuto's legs were no more; only a torso and head remained.

"Last chance Kabuto, speak now or meet the Shinigami."

Kabuto coughed up blood then dryly chuckled before he spoke, "You know nothing. Konoha will fall and soon my master will have what he always dreamed of plus more. A great avalanche is coming Shisui…remember those words as you watch this village burn."

Shisui sadly smiled and turned Kabuto into dust with a wave of blue Ki. As he went to bring gravity back to normal, he could only think on Kabuto's last words.

"_Avalanche…what did he mean by that? Maybe Hiruzen and Jiraiya know more about this."_

Shisui walked out of the now normal room and decided to head to see the Hokage, he would need to know of what just transpired. As he was going out, Roshi stopped him.

"I take it our uninvited guest has been disposed of?"

"Hai, but I didn't get much of anything." Shisui paused and was about to walk out the door when he remembered about the council meeting in a week. "Roshi, I may need you to help me represent Naruto at a council meeting in a week; an invasion is upon us."

Roshi went pale, "Oh no." he whispered. "We need to see the Hokage now, I have a feeling who might be our attackers besides Orochimaru. What were those last words if I may ask?"

"A great avalanche is coming."

Son Goku heard this and spoke up, "**No doubt about it Roshi, the old bastard did it. Although I still hate humanity to some degree, I have grown to enjoy this peaceful village…I will not stand to see it destroyed!" **

Shisui noted Roshi's glazed eyes so he waited until the jinchuriki's conversation was over; it didn't take long.

"Son Goku and I agree that our old home will be the one attacking. I must tell the Hokage something I omitted when we first met…like my bijuu, we have grown to like this peaceful village and we will not stand to see it burn!"

Shisui nodded and grasped Roshi's shoulder before vanishing to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

**Iwa – Tsuchikage Office**

Orochimaru, Danzo, and Onoki have been at it for a couple hours now as they discussed the final plans for their invasion. There was only one problem though, Kabuto hadn't reported back with a clone and it infuriated Orochimaru.

"Where is that pathetic underling of mine…I swear if he betrayed me!" Orchimaru hissed out then slammed his fists on Onoki's desk which cracked it.

Danzo let out an amused smile, "Perhaps failing to tell Kabuto about what you knew about Naruto and Shisui was a bad idea. Are you becoming weak Orochimaru, does the snake have to be put down?"

Said snake clenched his fists in anger and was ready to start a fight in the office until Zetsu showed up with three people; Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori of the Red Sand.

Onoki's eyes widened at the sight of Kakuzu, "Dear Kami…it is true, Kakuzu does live."

Kakuzu turned his gaze on the old Kage, his calm tone permeated the room. "Ah, still in office I see. Surprising really after you were almost killed by Madara those many years ago…does that back injury still haunt you to this day?"

The Kage grunted, "I can still fight if that's what your implying…and who you calling old, you got plenty more years on me."

"Perhaps but onto other matters…Zetsu, do you have my payment?" Zetsu, the white half, sighed and threw Kakuzu a large bag of ryo. "I thank you and do tell Madara that I hope to work with him again."

Danzo and Onoki was not expecting these turn of events and looked towards a stoic Orochimaru; the looks in their eyes demanded explanation. It was at this point Zetsu disappeared.

"Ku, ku, ku, I told you I have connections. Don't look so surprised Onoki, the Shinobi world is filled with uncertainty."

Danzo glared at his ally, "And what makes you think that ancient Uchiha will continue working with you?"

Orochimaru produced a sickly smirk, "That's the best part…I don't! Ku, ku, ku, you need not worry about this invasion as everything is going according to plan. _Once these goons are gone from this world, Madara can begin the final phase and then I will get what I rightly deserve…immortality."_ He thought at the end.

"Oi, where's the fucking sacrifices! Jashin-sama hates waiting!" Hidan interrupted.

"In due time Hidan, but first…WHERE IS MY DAMN LACKEY!"

Onoki stroked his beard, "Likely dead which means we cannot wait until the finals of the exams…the schedule must be pushed back. Danzo, you know what to do and when. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, when Danzo is done with his task you will pay a visit to Suna. With them gone, Konoha doesn't stand a chance."

Sasori, who was in his Hiruko puppet, smirked beneath the mask, "I will introduce my old home with the past…I do hope they enjoy my art."

Off in one of the training grounds, you could faintly hear "Art is an explosion;" Deidara was at it again.

* * *

**Time Skip – One Week; Konoha Council Room**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Clan Heads, with Shisui and Roshi representing Naruto, along with Hiruzen were all sitting quietly at the table ready to discuss matters; most of which have been going around Konoha like a bad rumor. Sadly, it was one rumor that was true.

The Sandaime cleared his throat and began, "I officially call this meeting to order to discuss a topic of the utmost importance. No doubt you've heard the rumors of a possible invasion." Nods were seen by a select amount of people which made Hiruzen sigh. "Sadly those rumors are true, but luckily we have plenty of information to counteract the threat. Jiraiya, would you please?"

Said person nodded with a stern expression, "Thank you Sensei. Over the many months I have gathered intel on movement in Oto from my spy network as well as potential invasion plans. Although I didn't get much due to my spy suddenly going MIA a couple weeks back, I do know that Orochimaru is the leader of Oto and plans to invade. For what reason other than hating Hokage-sama's guts…I got nothing."

The council listened intently as Hiruzen motioned for Roshi to continue.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Roshi said as he stood and bowed. "If you don't know already, my name is Roshi, an ex-Iwa shinobi and jinchuriki of Son Goku; better known as the four-tails."

Some of the council, Hiashi, Tsume, and the Ino Shika Cho, started to mutter but Roshi put his hand up to silence them.

"You may be thinking I am here as a spy but I have been humbled by Namikaze-sama and Hokage-sama as they graciously let me into your village after I nearly died by Naruto's hands." Roshi turned to Hiruzen, "If I may Hokage-sama, may I explain to them what conditions were like for me in Iwa?"

The Hokage sadly nodded, "Permission granted."

Roshi sadly smiled and nodded then began to explain his life and how others were treated in Iwa as well as how Onoki ran the village. The amount of information surprised those who didn't know, Hiruzen and Shisui, as well as disgusted them. It really changed their view on why Roshi was allowed to stay in Konoha. The explanation took about thirty minutes but when completed, Shikaku spoke up knowing that this was no ordinary monologue.

"You lived a troublesome life and for that I apologize and welcome you to Konoha. Furthermore, I suspect that your dialogue had a deeper meaning."

The Sandaime nodded to Shisui who stood and cleared his throat.

"A week ago, Hokage-sama tasked me with a mission to find any traitors or spies in Konoha and report them immediately. Not long after I left his office, I felt someone trailing me…it was Kabuto, better known as Orochimaru's spy. The only important thing I got out of my interrogation was that an avalanche was coming…Roshi, if you may."

Roshi smiled, his eyes gleamed wile Son Goku slightly pushed his chakra out which started to permeate the room with a slight pressure. Everyone took notice.

"You see, that avalanche was a code word that only me and Han, the jinchuriki for the five tails, knew. Avalanches devastate, they kill without warning, they happen without warning, and all that's left in its wake is nothing but a pile of rubble."

Shikaku's eyes widened, "Troublesome…Iwa plans to invade as well."

Roshi nodded, "Correct Nara-san. Iwa is known for their earth based jutsus after all. Sadly this is where the good news ends. I know nothing of Onoki's plans but thanks to Shisui we know he is working with Orochimaru."

Shisui interrupted, "And another thing is that Danzo worked with the snake when I used to be in Root."

Before anyone could retort, a massive power erupted where Wave was at; all heads were turned in that direction and soon, they wanted answers to what that was. It made Shisui chuckle slightly.

"_It seems I have no choice. The secret has been shattered and all must be revealed." _

Without warning, Shisui powered up to where a blue aura pulsed around him; his eyes cold and lifeless, his face stoic and emotionless. It took everyone for a loop minus Roshi who had already seen Shisui and Naruto battle before.

"GAH!" Hiashi screamed as he had to quickly turn off his Byakugan. "It's like looking into the sun!"

Tsunade smiled as she remembered that aura when she grew up, "_So the tales are true after all, the Saiyan race does exist. Oh Hashirama, if you could only see what is taking place."_

Shisui looked at a smiling Tsunade and wondered if she saw this before; the Slug Sage started to explain.

"I haven't seen that since Hashirama showed me all those years ago. He and Madara vowed to never use their power as they knew how dangerous it was."

Shisui sadly nodded, "Hai, when one can blow up planets without a thought it makes you wonder why our race existed in the first place."

Hiruzen stayed calm while everyone else gawked, "WHAT!"

Shisui chuckled then sighed, "Instead of explaining, I want everyone to grab hold of my hands or arms; I will show you all how our race became to be and more."

Reluctantly, everyone soon did as told and that's when the Saiyan concentrated and transferred what Naruto showed him into everyone's conscious. After five minutes, Shisui was panting and powered down while everyone looked at him in shock.

"I-I don't know what to say…this is-is, impossible yet I'm staring at living proof." Jiraiya stated with everyone nodding in acknowledgement.

Shisui smiled, "Do not fear what we are or what we can do; the Saiyan race, although ruthless in the beginning, has changed. We want nothing more than to protect the universe and to see peace across the galaxy."

Hiruzen smiled, "Well said Shisui though Naruto warned that the Elemental Nations would never be the same again…care to explain?"

Shisui's expression turned stoic, "The invasion is only the beginning; a great storm is coming with Madara at the helm."

Before Shisui could explain more he suddenly dropped to his knees and cried to the heavens.

"Thousands of voices…they all screamed in agony then vanished. Dear Kami…the reckoning has begun."

Roshi quickly comforted his friend by rubbing his shoulders, "Shisui, it's all right. Just calm down. Take deep breaths."

Shisui wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the Hokage, "Wave is no more sir, I felt it and…"

Another power output, this one more powerful than the last was felt; immediately, Shisui knew what this was.

"_Have you done it my brother in arms? Have you finally achieved the gold?"_

Not even two minutes later, a bright ball of light was seen in the sky like a second sun; it was then Shisui felt Naruto's power vanish. He began to bark out orders to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I implore that you send multiple ANBU units to Wave this instant. I will be heading over there with Anko as Naruto needs our help, I believe he is hurt as I felt his life force drop."

Hiruzen glared at Shisui, "You do not order me around Uchiha…I may know what you and Naruto are now but as a member of my Shinobi force you answer to me!"

Shisui growled then took his headband off and crushed it in his hands; he let the now destroyed badge of allegiance fall to the ground. The clan heads gasped at his audacity, it was a sign of great disrespect.

"After all I showed you and what you felt…you would rather not help a dying village, not even help your surrogate grandson! Admit it Hiruzen, you're scared. After all these years and all these wars you lived through, you. Are. Scared!"

Shisui said as he got right into the Sandaime's face then poked him in the chest rather harshly.

"Arrest me when I get back, execute me for treason, I don't give one iota of a fuck what you do, but know this. When the reckoning comes and us Saiyan's are not here to save you…what then Hiruzen, what say you now? You have a choice to make Sarutobi…I expect it to be the right one."

Shisui shoved the Hokage aside as he huffed and punched the council door into splinters before heading to get Anko; all the while the council room was in total silence. That is until Roshi spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, I know Naruto and Shisui better than anyone and how their powers work thanks to living with them. I'm sorry to say but if you cannot accept those who will be the saviors of this world than I can no longer pledge my allegiance to this village."

Like Shisui, Roshi crushed his headband before he dropped it to the floor. As he was heading out the door to catch up to his friends, he added one last thing.

"You disgrace your Sensei's teachings Hiruzen, they would truly be ashamed."

The Sandaime looked at the remaining members in the room followed by the headbands on the floor then lastly at Hashirama and Tobirama's heads on the monument. Silent tears started to come out of the old man's eyes before he collapsed on his knees and began to sob.

"_What do I do Sensei…this feeling, something I have not felt for so long; maybe Shisui is right? Have I become complacent to the point I forgot what fear feels like?" _

"Sensei!" Jiraiya and Tsunade yelled as they ran to comfort him.

While this was going on, the clan heads had a silent conversation among themselves; it all revolved around the visions they saw and what they recently felt from Wave. They all came to the same conclusion, although it hurt to do this, it had to be done.

"Hokage-sama." Hiashi started in which Hiruzen looked at the clan heads with puffy red eyes, "The clans have come to a unanimous decision and it is with a heavy heart that we will secede from Konoha lest you support those that give us hope."

Inoichi nodded and each clan head started to take off their headbands which prompted Hiruzen to act.

"STOP! Please, no more!" The clan heads paused as they watched their Hokage sadly smile and speak in a dead tone.

"Shisui was right, I am scared. Heh, look at me; the God of Shinobi who's survived three wars, a man who has felt fear yet has grown so complacent that he forgets what it feels like. It is from this day that my mind was opened, opened to stare my own faults in the face, to realize that I am fit for my position no longer."

The clan heads tied back on their headbands just as Tsunade and Jiraiya helped Hiruzen stand who had a weak smile on his face.

"After the Chuunin exams, I will retire but first onto other matters. Tsume, I want you to get your best trackers and head to Wave to search for survivors. ANBU, take a full battalion to Wave; secure a perimeter and help the rebuilding process. The same goes with our genin teams; they need to see what war causes especially when one is so close to starting. All remaining shinobi will help lock down Konoha."

"Sensei, you aren't thinking of doing that are you?" Tsunade said with slight worry.

Hiruzen nodded, his eyes steeling into resolve, his God of Shinobi status was back.

"Konoha is now under Marshall Law, nobody enters or exits without my permission. Tsunade, take a team of medics and head to Wave…my surrogate grandson needs all the help he can get."

The clan heads smiled and proclaimed, "Glad to see you back Hokage-sama."

"Hai." Hiruzen whispered, "It feels good to be back."

* * *

**Ame – Nagato's Office**

"Did you feel that Yahiko?" Konan asked.

"Hai, such immense power; to think it triumphs over Nagato's even though he has the Rinnegan."

Nagato stood up and began to walk to the balcony, "Get up, it's time we met my cousin. I fear he needs our help, I fear Wave needs our help." He summoned a giant bird thanks to his Animal Path then prompted everyone to get on. "Hop on, we have no time to waste."

Konan and Yahiko nodded and did as told; they lifted off soon after.

* * *

**Wave – Tazuna's Home**

Kakashi and Team 7 burst through the door with Naruto in tow which startled Tazuna and his family.

"Naruto-nii!" Inari yelled and quickly ran to see if Naruto was alright. Sadly that was not the case.

"Quick, get him on the couch, I need to run a diagnostic." Sakura ordered which Kakashi did as told.

As Sakura was running her scan, she used her knowledge which Tsunade taught her; even though she was an apprentice, she had confidence in her abilities. It took a couple minutes but Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her short pink hair when done.

"Not good at all. Four fractured ribs, one has punctured the lung, broken arm, minor skull fractures with possible concussion, and a partridge in a pair tree. I will heal what I can but until Tsunade gets here, the punctured lung cannot be fixed."

Kakashi sadly nodded, "Do what you have to do Sakura."

"Hai."

Sakura quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a sealing scroll for he medic supplies, once she unsealed the items she grabbed the needed materials to perform a chest tube insertion as she found some internal bleeding around the punctured lung. She sanitized the area before using a chakra scalpel to make the necessary incision and put the tube in place. A drain pan was set on the floor to catch the fluids which started to come out. After that was done, Sakura started on healing the many cuts and scrapes while pulling out any shrapnel embedded in his skin followed by any broken bones. She wasn't long into her task when a knock was heard on the door.

Kakashi looked at the door, "State your name and business."

"Shisui Uchiha, Roshi and Anko Mitarashi here to help Wave and see Naruto."

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door to let them in. As Anko saw the state Naruto was in she rushed to his aid but Sakura held her back.

"I know you want to hold him Mitarashi-san but he has a punctured lung, one wrong move could kill him. Please wait until Tsunade arrives, in fact…Sensei, could you send a message to her please?"

Shisui scoffed, "Good luck with that, Hiruzen didn't want any of us to come. Hell, Roshi and I crushed our headbands and threw them on the ground. If that old fart won't respect what Naruto and I are then fuck him. If you need me, I will be in the crater which used to be Wave searching for survivors."

Roshi sighed and followed Shisui. Both didn't like the state Naruto was in, it was unsettling to see and they hoped he would recover. As the two walked out the door, Anko nodded to Kakashi signaling that was all true which made the scarecrow shrug and summon Pakkun anyway.

"Oh hey Kakashi, what do you need?" The dog said before being scooped up by Anko.

"Kawaii! It's so cute."

As Pakkun struggled to escape, he looked at his master before he sighed, "If you let me go I will let you touch my paw. It's really soft."

Anko held the summon away from her so they were looking eye to eye; sadly, that is when Pakkun bit Anko on one of her hands which made her scream in pain.

"Itai! Let go you stupid mutt!"

The summons did and happily trotted back to Kakashi while Anko held her injured hand. Kakashi eye smiled as Pakkun sat near him.

"Good boy, now if you could go get Tsunade for me that would be great. Tell her that her godson needs help ASAP."

"At once Kakashi." Pakkun said then puffed away in a cloud of smoke which Anko caught.

"Damn that mutt, once I get my hands on him I will feed his sorry ass to my snakes!"

Sakura sighed and looked towards Anko, "Mitarashi-san, would you please settle down. I would hate for Naruto to wake up and lodge that rib in his lung any further."

Anko sighed and worriedly glanced at Naruto, "_Get well soon my love."_

Tsunami saw Anko's saddened state, "Would you care for some tea Anko?"

"Sake if you have it."

Tazuna, without even thinking, threw Anko a jug. "Finest sake in the Elemental Nations, straight from Kumo."

Anko's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "You and I just became best buds."

Tazuna and Anko laughed and clashed their jugs together before they took a big swig of the stuff.

"For those we lost today, I drink to thee." Tazuna said and took another swig.

"May your souls find eternal peace and everlasting harmony." Anko finished and followed Tazuna's example.


	7. The Secret Shatters Finale

**AN:** This chapter was not in my outline so I am unsure on how well this update was written. I have had a difficult time writing this one and at some points had to completely rewrite it. Regardless, I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_ITALICS: _Thinking

**BOLD**: demon talk/jutsu

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Secret Shatters Finale**

* * *

It has been a week since the battle at Wave and since Hiruzen Sarutobi saw the light and regained his God of Shinobi status. Since then, much has happened. Tsume and her group scoured the massive crater, as well as the genin teams, to find any survivors, the ANBU set up a perimeter around the decimated village, and Tsunade healed Naruto while the others watched over him to ensure his health improved. As for the Elemental Nations, Suna, Kumo, and Konoha was under Marshall Law while Iwa and Oto prepared for the invasion; Kiri was still rebuilding but by the Chuunin Exams they would be ready to go. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan arrived the second day after Wave was destroyed and introduced themselves; all were astonished that another Uzumaki was alive and Naruto's cousin no less. Currently, the sun was setting in Wave and Naruto had yet to awake but that all changed as a groan was heard in the guest room he was stationed in; Shisui, Anko, and Nagato quickly ran to his aid while Tsunade did a quick diagnostic in which she gave the all clear.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked while looking around the room; slowly, four faces came into focus.

"Shisui, Anko, Tsunade…and who are you?" He rasped out; Tsunami, whom was watching, quickly ran downstairs to get a glass of water.

Nagato smiled, "It is good to finally meet you face to face cousin…my name is Nagato Uzumaki and Konoha has my village's full support on the upcoming invasion. Tsunade has debriefed me on the situation…after an extensive loyalty test I might add."

Naruto smiled, "Glad to have you aboard." It was then he saw Anko's shivering form with tears threating to burst from her eyes. "Anko, you need not cry for I am alright."

Anko engulfed Naruto in a hug and began to sob into his chest; after a couple minutes, and some reassuring backrubs, Anko looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I thought I would lose you…I don't know what I'd do if you left my side."

Naruto reassured her with another backrub, "I won't die until this planet is safe and that you are by my side for eternity Anko."

Anko smiled then the two lovers connected in a deep kiss; Tsunade and the others smiled at the sight but after a short while they two broke and it was here that Naruto brought up one question he feared an answer from.

"Any survivors…please tell me at least one person survived the blast." Naruto said while he bit his bottom lip in nervousness.

Shisui sadly shook his head, "I'm sorry Naruto, Tazuna's family is all that's left."

Without warning, Naruto turned Super Saiyan and yelled to the heavens, "When I get my hands on you Madara Uchiha…you will pay dearly for the suffering you have caused upon this planet!"

With a huff, Naruto powered down and looked at the shocked faces of those in the room, especially at those peered in from the door; Naruto waved at them nonchalantly.

"Uh, hey everyone."

The genin teams and their Sensei smiled while Tsunami disregarded Naruto's power display and handed him the glass of water.

"Here you go Naruto."

"Thank you." Naruto took the glass with a smile and sipped some before setting the cup on the floor below. "Has any rebuilding been done in Wave?"

Tazuna made his presence known, "No. Our family has decided to complete the bridge and create a memorial on the site to commemorate those who've fallen."

Naruto sighed, "I failed at protecting your village Tazuna and for that I ask for your forgiveness."

Nagato rested a hand on his shoulders, "I could resurrect those who passed with my Rinnegan cousin if you wish."

Naruto shook his head, "Nay, you need not trifle with God's work."

"I am Kami and as such the only true Supreme Being."

Naruto scowled, "Those eyes do not render you as such and if it takes an ass-whooping by my hands then so be it."

Nagato and Naruto glared at each other for a minute until Tsunade stepped in to break the tension.

"You will do no such thing Naruto! Your injuries are still healing and you need to rest for another five days before starting training again."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow then got off the bed and stretched before starting push-ups, then squats, then started some katas for his taijutsu style; after a few tries he stopped and looked at a shocked Tsunade.

"See, I'm fine."

"But you had a punctured lung and multiple broken bones, a head injury, internal bleeding and…"

Shisui silently chuckled then interrupted the crazed Sennin, "Tsunade please calm yourself, you don't know how our race is built. We are meant to get up from a beating stronger than before and survive even the harshest of battles no matter our injuries. If it means we perish on the battlefield then us Saiyans see it as a great honor." Naruto smiled at Shisui who looked at him. "Are you ready to train Sensei?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai, you may come if you wish…everyone is welcome to watch."

Asuma interrupted, "Not that we don't mind Naruto but we do need to finish up in Wave as quickly as possible before heading back to Konoha; my father wants Konoha at full military capacity."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

And so began the long explanation with Asuma, Shisui, and Roshi going back and forth explaining what Naruto missed; by the end, Naruto was shocked and livid at the same time. Thankfully, he kept his emotions to himself and looked at Roshi with a smile.

"I thank you for giving information on your home village Roshi."

Roshi smiled back, "Ah, but Konoha is my home Namikaze-sama. Iwa is just a nightmare I wish to forget…" He paused as Son Goku communicated with him. "…and it seems that my friend agrees. Is there any way to get Han out of that hell hole?"

Naruto and Shisui scratched their chins in thought then shook their heads which made Roshi's shoulders slump. Guy put a comforting hand on the jinchuriki's right shoulder and let out a normal smile.

"As youthful as your ambitions are, attacking Iwa now would only lead to the forth war starting. Although we may know that Iwa and Oto will be our main opponents, as to what they have in store is still a mystery."

Everyone blinked in shock as they never heard Guy talk with such conviction and compassion before; and in a normal tone no less.

Roshi sadly sighed, "Can I…be alone for a bit."

As Roshi ran out of the room, some tried to go after him but was halted by Tsunade's voice.

"Let him be, Roshi has had a troubling life and sees Han as a brother; I am sure he will recover in time."

Nobody else said a word, they simply followed Naruto and Shisui out to a nearby forest clearing and watched as the two saviors of their world began to train; it would be a sight they would never forget. Meanwhile, Roshi was running off into the woods towards Iwa while Son Goku desperately tried to stray Roshi from his course.

"**Roshi, please, I know you see Han as a brother but I fear what Onoki would do to us if you were caught." **The bijuu begged.

"_Son Goku, my life turned around after Namikaze-sama beat me without fear and from there I was shown love and compassion…I felt like a true human being for the first time in my life. What I do now is of my own volition, if I may perish as a result I can say that I will die a happy man."_ Roshi said with determination, a tone which took the bijuu off guard.

"**Roshi…"** Son Goku whispered and let his mind drift.

It would be another hour before the tailed beast talked again but from that, a plan blossomed; the results of which would change the course of the future to come.

* * *

**Mountain Graveyard**

A week has passed since Izuna's fall, a week that was filled with pain as Madara desperately tried to stay alive as his condition worsened. Luckily for Madara, Orochimaru was good at his experiments and crafted a temporary cure to ensure that the ancient Uchiha would see his plans come to fruition.

Madara looked at Orochimaru with his Mangekyou Sharingan with mirth, after all the invasion would soon began.

"So, in three months' time the beginning to the end shall commence. Hmm, such a glorious distraction to steer away any unwanted attention in my search for the tomb of Bardock and the Sage of Six Paths."

"Ku, ku, ku, it has been an honor working with you but I must ask if you will keep my end of the bargain."

Madara smirked, "Oh? Do you perhaps find my faith to be lacking or are you trying to get out of the deal like the snake you are?"

Orochimaru glared at the Uchiha before it settled into a calm visage, "No Madara-sama, not at all. Ku ku ku, once I gather the three dragonballs that the other Saiyan's have then I assure you I will fulfill my end; all I ask is will you still honor yours?"

Madara put up a stoic expression, "That and more Orochimaru, that and more."

The Sennin nodded at the cryptic answer then left the base as he was reversed summoned back to Oto. It was then Zetsu made his presence known.

"No such luck on the tomb yet Master."

"Hn. Continue the search, without it I fear that my plans will be all for naught."

"At once."

And just like that, Zetsu disappeared into the ground to continue his search.

* * *

**Time Skip**

A week passed since Roshi left and those at Wave grew worried as they thought he would be back by now; to make matters worse is that Shisui and Naruto couldn't sense his life energy at all. Both Saiyan's summarized that Roshi must have learned how to hide his signature after living with them for so long. Naruto and Shisui could have scoured the entire Elemental Nations but they knew that whatever Roshi was to do was on his own accord, that and they simply couldn't waste time with Iwa and Oto on their heels.

The bridge was now almost complete as was the memorial. Various ANBU filled the crater of what was left of Wave with water then Tenzo created four bridges to connect to a center gazebo which floated in the newly formed lake. The lake was aptly named the Reflection Pool, a name in which the genin teams and Inari came up with. The Gazebo planned to have a quote to remember those who had fallen on this site; the main bridge had yet to be named. Currently, it was dusk and everyone was gathered outside Tazuna's home to talk about Roshi.

"It's been a week Naruto, shouldn't you search for Roshi?" Tenten asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I and Shisui could scour the Elemental Nations but that is time we don't have. I just hope whatever Roshi has planned does not lead us into the next great Shinobi war."

Shisui turned to Naruto, "Can't you just go super to search for Roshi?"

Naruto nodded, "I could but you forget I am just now learning to control my new powers and discovering any new ones."

Tsume perked up, "I could get my trackers to search for him!" The Inuzuka clan head paused then frowned, "Right…we don't have the time."

Kurenai rubbed her temples, "Look, I know we all don't like the situation we are in but Naruto's right. All we can hope for is that Roshi pulls off the impossible..."

Tsunade interrupted, "The impossible being Iwa being taken off the map."

The group sighed and mulled over what the jinchuriki would be doing; it wouldn't be long until they stopped and decided to worry about other things like finishing the bridge and memorial. Losing a comrade was hard but for Shisui and Naruto that pain was worse.

"_Have you bottled up your emotions and hid your pain all this time Roshi?"_ Shisui wondered.

"_I wished you would have stayed with us Roshi…Shisui and I saw you as a brother and a mentor of sorts. You went through so much, almost like the Saiyan race did…maybe that's why we connected so well. Wherever you are my friend, and wherever the road of life will take you…I will support you. God Speed Roshi, God Speed…my brother." _

Naruto and Shisui looked at each other as they were about to walk through the front door, both had tears in their eyes. They smiled and did a quick hug before they headed inside with Naruto closing the door behind them; somehow both knew that Roshi would never come back.

* * *

**Gates of Iwa**

Roshi looked at the gates about half a mile in front of him and smiled; his day was today, the day had come to put their plan into motion which was concocted over the one week period.

"_Are you ready Son Goku?"_

"**Ready as I'll ever be…let's go get your brother."**

Roshi nodded and slowly made his way towards the gates, to say the gate guards were shocked seeing their weapon return was an understatement. As they ran to apprehend Roshi, that is when the jinchuriki made his move. Without warning, Roshi sped up and grasped the guards by the neck; with one quick flick of the wrist their lives ended with a sickening snap. This was also when the alarms blared across the village.

"No turning back now. Ready buddy?" Roshi said with excitement which Son Goku returned.

"**Let's get this party started!"**

As Iwa Shinobi started to rush to the gates, Roshi turned full bijuu and created multiple miniature volcanoes in the path of the shinobi which spewed out molten rock; as the forces dodged and did their best to survive, the transformed Roshi turned his focus to the Kage Tower. The ones who were free from the molten rock's path looked on in horror as their weapon fired a **Bijuudama** straight at Onoki's office. The attack hit dead on and the ensuing explosion decimated a quarter of the village; the shinobi that was attacking Roshi now scattered. Some went to see if their Kage was alright while the others went to attack Roshi only to find that he was gone. It was a commander who caught on to the jinchuriki's plan.

"Quick, to the prison! We must secure Han to ensure our invasion succeeds!"

* * *

**Kage Tower – Before the Bijuudama**

Onoki was looking over the battle plans and how many forces was at his and Orochimaru's disposal. He was interrupted by a knock on his door; after a quick enter, Deidara stepped in with his usual grin.

"Onoki-sama, when will you let me use my art. Yeah!"

The Kage scowled before he settled into a more polite tone, "In due time Deidara. Now, is there any reason you came here other than to bore me with another art lesson?"

The bomber chuckled nervously before his features grew stern, "Roshi is at the gate."

Onoki looked on in shock before he looked at Deidara quizzically, "Can you repeat that?"

"Roshi is at the gate. Yeah!"

Before anything could be said the alarms went off in the village and seconds later, the oppressive force of a bijuu's chakra was felt. Onoki went to turn to look at his village but his eyes widened at what was coming towards him.

"Oh shit! Yeah!" Deidara said and quickly reacted by grabbing the kage and used Shunshin to get out of the blast range.

* * *

**Iwa Prison**

Roshi, now back to his original state, was killing guards left and right with ease and soon found himself at Han's prison cell, the jinchuriki was without his armor. Said man looked up in surprise.

"Roshi, my brother, I thought you had died?"

Roshi smiled and melted the prison bars using lava, "Far from it. Gather your armor and meet in the town square…I will tell you my plan on the way."

Han paused then nodded as he ran to the armory in the prison to gather his armor while Roshi stood guard and killed any who dared interfere. It took three minutes but Han emerged from the armory and looked towards Roshi then silently said he wanted an explanation; Roshi obliged.

"Do you tire of the way you are treated my brother, do you tire with being cooped up in that cell all day like a trapped animal? Now is the time to retaliate, now is the time to end Onoki's avalanche!"

Han, in a monotone, looked Roshi in the eyes. "What are you talking about brother, Onoki told me that we were doing a military drill these past months."

"No, he has lied to you Han. I have been in Konoha ever since and know that he and Orochimaru plans to invade Konoha and start the next Shinobi war."

Han and Roshi stopped just shy of the prison exit as Han turned to look at his fellow jinchuriki.

"How can you say such a thing? I see Onoki as saying nothing but the truth though I have my doubts."

"Have I ever lied to you Han, my brother?" Roshi started then was interrupted by clapping; the two looked to the exit to see Onoki flanked by an impressive army.

"Such compassion…blech! Makes me sick." The Kage started then looked at his two weapons sternly. "You made a bold move Roshi and now I have no choice but to get rid of you; a shame as you had so much potential."

Han quickly stood in front of Roshi, "You will not lay a hand on my brother!" He said sternly.

"Move Han or I will turn both of you into dust…the traitor must die!"

Roshi set up a telepathic link with Han, "_Brother, grasp my hands and let us build our bijuu chakra together…we will hold it in until we burst."_

"_But that would kill us, we will become a living bomb." _Han retaliated with shock.

"_Hai but that is all that Onoki sees us as…if he wants a weapon why not give him one?"_

The two jinchuriki mentally grinned and clasped their hands together and started to raise their chakra to the point where a red aura started to surround them. The action made Onoki halt his attack.

"What are you doing? I order you to stop at once!" Onoki ordered

"You wanted a weapon Onoki…" Roshi started with Han finishing.

"Well you got one!"

The jinchuriki screamed in pain as their chakra skyrocketed which started to turn into a deep red sphere that surrounded them. Onoki's eyes widened at what they were doing.

"Evacuate the village immediately!"

"But sir?" One of the Shinobi said but was quickly cut off by the old Kage.

"Chakra bomb, this village is lost…we must evacuate now!" Onoki said with fear present in his voice.

As the village began to evacuate, Han and Roshi along with their bijuu said their last prayers together using their mental link.

"_**May Kami take us both with open arms, may the final act we commit cleanse the sins we have caused, if you deem us unworthy O' deity in the sky; then we will be happy, our final moments will be sublime."**_

Two minutes later, a combination of nine tails worth of bijuu chakra exploded in a brilliant yet disturbing display. A flash of red was seen shooting across Iwa before a deafening explosion was heard followed by destruction not seen since the age before Shinobi existed. A massive mushroom cloud would be visible for all the Elemental Nations, a beacon to show where destruction took place. As the dust settled, those who survived the blast gasped as they saw nothing more than a crater, much like the one in Wave. Onoki, who was saved by Zetsu, and his shinobi army, which was saved by Zetsu clones, looked at each other in shock. Where would the invasion go from here? Would it continue or would it simply fall apart?

* * *

**In Wave**

Naruto and Shisui were currently putting steel beams into place to finish the bridge when they felt an immense power coming from Iwa. Both knew who it was.

"_Roshi_!" The Saiyan's thought then felt another signature enter shortly after. "_That must be Han._"

As the Saiyan's paused and turned to look in Iwa's direction, not even two minutes later a mushroom cloud could be seen followed by a familiar voice in their head.

"_I thank you for showing me the light my brothers but my deed is done, it is up to you to finish the fight. God Speed Naruto, Shisui, I wish you luck on your journey…I will be waiting."_

Naruto and Shisui smiled and looked at each other; they knew what Roshi and Han had done. They had done the impossible, Iwa was gone but the Saiyan's knew they couldn't breathe easy; a much bigger fish was still in the sea.

"Yosh! What youthful thought entered your mind Naruto, Shisui?" Lee said as he paused to look at their tear stained faces.

Naruto smiled, "He did it Lee, Roshi actually did it."

Shisui put his beam into place and grasped his brother in arms around the shoulder, "Iwa is no more…do you not see the mushroom cloud on the horizon?"

Lee looked up and was shocked as to how he could have missed that. After a couple of seconds Lee pumped his fists into the air and settled into the Nice Guy Pose.

"Yosh! His youthful sacrifice will not go in vain. If I do not rush to Tazuna's and tell everyone the news within ten seconds then I will do 1000 pushups with just my right pointer finger!"

Naruto and Shisui coughed as Lee kicked up a cloud of dirt as he sped off; he would make it in ten seconds and tell others the news. Though deeply saddened at Roshi's death they smiled and agreed that Roshi, as well as Han, would not be forgotten. Tsunade made sure to petition to have them placed on the Konoha memorial for what they had done once they returned.

As the day turned into night, everyone was hands on deck to finish the bridge and by sunrise the final brick was installed. The ones who came to Wave to help any survivors looked at the completed structure with a sense of accomplishment then sadness at what this bridge and the memorial behind them was for. It was here that everyone looked at each other and nodded at each other; a name was unanimously made during this silent notion. The Walk of Heroes is what it would be called. It would be a commemoration to those who had fallen in battle ever since the Warring Clans period. After having a moment of silence, the group went back to Tazuna's home to get some rest before heading to Konoha though they would have three extra people with them. Why? Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami felt that staying in Wave would only disgrace the memorial they put up and the memories of those lost in battle.

* * *

**Outside the Now Destroyed Iwa**

Onoki, Zetsu and its clones, followed by Iwa's remaining troops looked at the remnants of their village in slight shock; never had they thought that it would come to this.

"So what now Onoki-sama? We only have half our troops left, is the invasion still feasible?" A shinobi asked.

Onoki sighed, "The invasion is still on schedule even though all the other villages will know of our destruction. We have gone too far to turn back now; we head to Oto."

"Hai Onoki-sama!" The shinobi chorused and followed their Kage to their new home while Zetsu informed Madara and Orochimaru of the recent events; the tables had been turned.

* * *

**Kumo**

The Raikage looked out his office window at the mushroom cloud where Iwa was. The oppressive feeling of bijuu chakra, which built then suddenly vanished, made him assume that Iwa was no more. Killer B confirmed A's assumptions when he burst into the door and relayed the recent scouting report.

"Gyuki felt the oppressive force, and of a man's voice who chose his own course. The great cloud in the sky is a signal to Iwa's demise. Yo!"

A sighed, "For once your rapping is a blessing B. Thank you for the information but Marshal Law still stands as I feel that danger still lurks around the corner." The Raikage turned and looked at his adoptive brother. "How is Yugito coming along with her genin group?"

"Yo! They may be genin but don't be a fool, they are chuunin material without a doubt; you'll find yourself dead if you slouch."

A shook his head at the terrible rapping and silently dismissed B with a wave of the hand. After his brother left, the Raikage looked at the mushroom cloud one last time.

"_So, Iwa is now gone but why do I feel my time on this plane of existence is coming to an abrupt end?"_

* * *

**Suna**

Like A, the Kazekage looked out towards Iwa where the mushroom cloud was present; he too felt the buildup of bijuu chakra before it suddenly burst. The Kage sighed and wondered what to do.

"_So Iwa is no more apparently but the fact of the matter still stands; do I lift Marshall Law or not, are there any survivors from Iwa?"_

An ANBU appeared by the Kazekage and handed him a letter, "Kazekage-sama, a letter from Konoha. They apologize for the delay in information as some things had come up."

The man nodded then looked at his ANBU, "Did they say what issues?"

"Classified sir."

"Hai, I thank you and you are dismissed." The Kage took the letter from the ANBU's hand who vanished shortly afterward' the man went inside his office to see what the letter entailed.

_Dear Kazekage,_

_I apologize for the delay in information as I have just awoken from a long coma, the God of Shinobi is back but my time is soon coming to an end but I digress. A couple weeks ago a meeting was held after much information was gathered. Iwa and Oto plan to invade Konoha sometime during the Chuunin Exams with Danzo's help. Sadly, that is all the information we know. Please forward this to Kumo so that we can prepare for the inevitable; war is on the horizon but fear not as many allies are abound. _

_Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_P.S: Isn't that mushroom cloud a lovely sight? Stay vigilant as many unknowns still exist. _

"So, you finally got your backbone Hiruzen." The Kazekage smiled then his face went stoic. "Hmm, it seems that Marshall Law needs to stay intact, the Hokage is right about many unknowns still present."

As he ended his musing, the Kage took a blank sheet of paper and copied the important information plus his own to the letter; three minutes later it was sent to Kumo via messenger hawk. The Kazekage slouched in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"With Iwa gone, any survivors will go to Oto and with Danzo likely at the helm who knows what is up that War Hawk's sleeve; many unknowns indeed."

* * *

**Konoha – Following Day**

The ANBU, Tsunade, Tsume and her trackers, as well as Tazuna's family, went back to Konoha in the afternoon shortly after the bridge was completed while Naruto, Shisui, and the others stayed in Wave until morning when they would head back to Konoha. During this time, Naruto got to know Nagato better along with Yahiko and Konan while Anko decided to push Naruto's sexual buttons; they didn't go the extra step yet but it was close to happening. It was something Naruto did not want as Madara had yet to be taken care of and he did not want his child to live without a father much like Gohan did. As morning broke in Wave, Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko wished the others adieu as they headed back to Ame to get ready for the Chuunin Exams which would happen in less than three months. Currently, all the Genin teams along with their Sensei were at the village gates while Naruto and Shisui hovered overhead. The Genin teams were soon dismissed but before they could disperse, Naruto let out a warning.

"I will be watching every one of you very closely and I want to see all of you be borderline Jounin strength by time the exams begin."

"But why? I know we have the invasion coming up but us being at Chuunin level should suffice." Sakura asked.

Sai smiled, "Shut it Cherry. It's obvious that Naruto knows that a greater danger lurks beyond what we will likely face sometime in the near future."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he shook his head, "I assume it has to do with revealing your powers…my dad mentioned something about Madara Uchiha being alive."

Shisui chuckled while Naruto shook his head in mirth.

"Leave it up to the Nara to see underneath the underneath." Naruto started then sighed, "Yes it has to do with Madara but under no circumstances are you to engage him. Shisui and I fear that Madara is one of us and far more powerful than both of us combine."

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth while Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement; Guy and Kurenai were taken aback and couldn't find the words to speak.

Shisui added more bad news, "And to make it worse is that he is after a certain item which leaves Naruto and I little time to improve our skills."

"Time." Naruto whispered then his eyes widened as he remembered the memories Goku gave him. "That's it Shisui, you're a genius! The Hyperbolic Time Chamber…we can train for a couple years in there."

Shisui finished, "And it would only last a couple days."

Naruto and Shisui smiled to each other then back at the Jounin Sensi.

Kakashi knew what they wanted, "Ma, ma, you two can go. I will inform the Hokage about your whereabouts. We can handle things on our end."

"Thanks Kakashi!" Shisui said and grasped Naruto's arm before both vanished via **Instant Transmission**.

"Yosh! Naruto and Shisui are filled with youth! Perhaps we should have a spar my eternal rival." Guy said with a Nice Guy Pose.

Kakashi simply stuffed his nose back into his smut and started to trek to the Hokage Tower, the other Jounin Sensei beside him.

"Hmm, you say something Guy?"

Guy cried anime tears, "Damn you and your hip attitude Kakashi!"

The other Jounin smiled at their banter as they quickened their pace to Hiruzen's office; they arrived a couple minutes later, knocked on the door, and then entered the office once they got permission. Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Ah good, you have returned and in once piece no less. Tazuna and his family have already set up a construction business here in Konoha and will use the upper level as their home. I suspect that they will live quite comfortably after the invasion…but onto other matters. Where is Roshi, Shisui, and Naruto?"

Asuma stepped up, he already had another cigarette in his mouth but unlit.

"Father, Naruto and Shisui went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but as for Roshi…did you not see the mushroom cloud a couple days ago?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Hai but the only way to cause such destruction…dear Kami." The Kage whispered.

"Hokage-sama?" Kurenai worriedly asked.

"Imagine 9 tails of bijuu chakra exploding all at once…Roshi and Han made the ultimate sacrifice and likely bought us precious time." It was here Hiruzen went into professor mode.

"After the first war, the Uzumaki made a seal which would halt chakra that constantly leaks out and goes into our bodies. The seal also made the users chakra network to expand along with their chakra output. With nowhere for the chakra to release, it would build up in the body until…"

"Boom." Kakashi said in his usual lazy manner.

Hiruzen nodded and continued, "It was forbidden and put in the Uzumaki vault, which is said to still exist on the island, after they tested it on a prisoner of war."

"That seal is most un-youthful!" Guy voiced his opinion with Asuma adding his two cents.

"Has Tsunade told you about what she wanted to do father?"

Hiruzen nodded, "Hai and I will set up a separate memorial after the invasion has passed. You have less than three months to get ready, your teams are already entered as this is a time of war. Train them well…dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The jounin bowed and left via Shunshin.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair and sighed, "_Get strong Shisui, Naruto, I may have been misguided then but now I see that you are the true saviors of this world."_

* * *

**Other World**

Shisui and Naruto arrived but for Shisui, he had to take a little bit to get used to the increased gravity.

"Goku, King Kai! Where are you?" Naruto yelled then heard the door open in the home with both coming out.

"Hey Naruto, still searching for those Dragon Balls? Congrats on the gold by the way!" Goku said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Shit! I forgot the one I got in Uzu at Wave."

Shisui's right eye twitched, "You what!"

Naruto nervously chuckled and rubbed underneath his nose before he smiled. "Ah don't worry I hid it in a spot nobody would think of looking."

Goku quirked an eyebrow, "Under a floorboard in a place where almost nobody walks?"

Naruto nodded, "Yep."

King Kai chortled, "Genius."

After a couple minutes of silence, Naruto's face grew stern.

"We need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Does it still exist?"

King Kai nodded, "I contacted Mr. Popo a while back and he said it was all ready to go…a present awaits you inside."

"Mr. Popo is still alive…impossible!" Shisui shouted.

Goku shrugged, "Mr, Popo has always been strange…hell he could keep up with a Super Saiyan and not even break a sweat."

Although taken aback by what Goku said, Naruto kept it to himself and looked at King Kai.

"Could you take us there King Kai, I'm sure Mr. Popo would enjoy having us after being alone for these past thousand years."

King Kai nodded and walked over to Shisui and Naruto then grasped their hands. Goku waved at them both as King Kai teleported them to Kami's Lookout. The ancient Saiyan looked at the spot where King Kai and the others stood with a smile.

"Get strong you two, I expect to be fighting alongside you on the battlefield when the time comes. It will be nice to stretch these old bones…eh Vegeta."

Goku looked behind him as he felt his friend's familiar signature.

"Tch, those pathetic peons don't hold a candle compared to our might. We are true Saiyan warriors Kakarot, the elite of our race." Vegeta said as he touched down; he was wearing his typical armor.

Goku let out a small chuckle and the two quickly fist bumped each other.

"You may be correct Vegeta but you must remember that we cannot deliver the final blow as our journey has passed; it is up to Naruto and Shisui to finish theirs."

"Still compassionate as always Kakarot." Vegeta cracked a smile.

Goku shrugged, "Some things just never change, I suppose."

The two ancient Saiyans looked at each other before they set their sights on the endless expanse that was the Other World. No words were said but they levitated then blasted off; it was time to visit family as they would be called to action again in the near future.

* * *

**Kami's Lookout**

Mr. Popo hummed as he picked the weeds from the various gardens on the Lookout, he didn't even get up as King Kai, Naruto, and Shisui, appeared in front of him.

"Hello King Kai, I see you brought my guests."

"That I have Popo but I must return to my realm. I leave these two saviors in your hands."

Mr. Popo wiped his hands on his pants just as King Kai left then stood and looked Naruto and Shisui in the eyes.

"Hello Mr. Popo." Shisui said but then was taken aback with what the strange man replied back with.

"Shut up maggot. Before we begin you must learn the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions?"

Shisui raised his hand and was about to say yes but found himself punted off the side of the Lookout.

"Enjoy the climb back up…bitch!" Mr. Popo said with a smile.

Naruto sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

"Shut up maggot."

Naruto inwardly groaned, it would be an interesting time having Mr. Popo around. Another minute passed until Shisui managed to get back to the tower; he glared at the caretaker for a brief moment then followed the man as they were led to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Mr. Popo opened the door and motioned for Naruto and Shisui to enter.

"The door will close forever after spending two days, which constitutes two years, in there. I do hope you survive." After Naruto and Shisui were inside the room, they saw Popo close the door slowly with the creepiest look on his face. "Bye!"

Shisui shivered, "That man gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said then looked around to find a couple beds, a stocked kitchen with two years of food, and best of all was the multiple sets of Saiyan armor.

As Naruto was checking out the main room, Shisui ventured out to see a vast white expanse which echoed when he yelled out in shock. As the Uchiha stepped off the platform onto the white expanse, he immediately dropped to the ground and screamed in pain; the gravity here was immense. When Naruto heard this he ran and helped Shisui on his feet though Naruto struggled to do so.

"Be careful Shisui, you can get lost in here if not careful."

Said person nodded as he got his breath back thanks to being back on the platform. After a couple minutes, he asked the most pressing question.

"So Sensei, what will we do during the two years?"

Naruto smiled, "You will achieve the gold and we will learn how to control it so we are constantly in our super form. Maybe, if time permits, we can go even further beyond."


	8. Tensions Run High

**AN: **Thanks to a guest review, a major flaw was found in this chapter which is now fixed. Thank you guest. Yes this was already posted once but I urge you to reread it; thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ

_ITALICS_ – thinking

**BOLD** – jutsu/demon talk

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tensions Run High**

* * *

Ki blasts exploded in the distance, the sonic booms of fists meeting fists, elbows meeting elbows, and the yells of exertion as the two saviors of the Elemental Nations powered up and gave it their all, are heard in the vast expanse that was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A year has passed in this place, a year that was filled with almost endless training, a year that Shisui finally achieved what Naruto did many weeks ago in the Elemental Nations. It took almost a full year to achieve such a feat but the vision Shisui had to do so was engrained in his memory forever and always. He vowed never to let that happen to his clan.

* * *

**Flashback – Two months ago**

Shisui panted as he powered down from the latest attempt at trying to achieve Super Saiyan; Naruto shook his head as he hovered in the air and sighed.

"When will you learn Shisui, it comes with a need not a want."

Shisui pounded his fists against the white floor, "Dammit! I feel like I am burdening you…you spend so much time teaching me and leave none for yourself."

Naruto smiled, "You should not concern yourself with my life Shisui, but only focus on your own. We still have a year, it will be more than enough for me."

As Shisui frowned, Naruto mused to himself.

"_Little do you know that I train while you are resting…there is a reason I've pushed you so hard Shisui."_ Naruto paused his thoughts and looked at his sad student, "_I believe he's ready."_

"Stand up my student!" Naruto ordered which Shisui obliged and looked at Naruto with slight determination. "Good, you're determined to continue…forgive me."

"What?" Is all Shisui could get out before Naruto launched a **Super Kamehameha** towards him.

Although shocked at first, the Uchiha countered with his own and was slowly being pushed back; after a minute of this, Shisui understood what Naruto was doing.

"Naruto! Don't worry about me, I know this isn't your full strength…please, do it!"

Naruto was torn, "B-but Shisui!"

"DO IT!"

Naruto sighed and screamed as he turned super then pushed almost everything he had into the blast. As the blast threatened to engulf Shisui and end his existence, a vision popped in his head. Shisui was walking with his family and Uchiha brethren in the compound, it was a sunny day; no clouds in the sky and the birds were chirping happily. Shisui saw Mikoto ask Sasuke where he wanted to eat as they neared the compound exit. It was then the unthinkable happened; a flash of yellow light and Mikoto lay dead on the ground with a hole where her heart should be. Evil laughter filled the air and one figure stood at the exit, Danzo Shimura.

"A pity really, but I always get my prize…one way or another I do." Danzo grinned in a sick manner and blasted into the air where he started to destroy buildings killing those inside.

"Stop…please stop!" Shisui screamed and blasted off to meet the executor.

He tried to land a blow on Danzo but the War Hawk simply grabbed him by the throat and proceeded to blast him into the ground with a powerful wave of Ki. The ensuing explosion decimated most of the compound and Shisui could only lay in the crater and hear the screams and cries of those dying; one of which crawled to the edge of the crater then rolled down it. Shisui looked to his right to see Sasuke, the lower half of his body gone along with his right arm.

"Avenge me Shisui…don't allow the clan to die this way!" Sasuke mumbled out, then coughed up a heap of blood and died.

Shisui saw red, an extremely warm sensation was felt in his gut; the Saiyan's fists clenched while his hair flickered from black to gold with his eyebrows doing the same.

"_No…this will not come to pass. I need to protect my clan…I need to protect the inhabitants of this planet. THE SUFFERING SHALL END!"_

Naruto looked at Shisui with a sad expression as his energy blast engulfed his student, but just as Naruto was about to turn away a massive spike of power was felt followed by the massive Ki ball flying past Naruto. It missed by mere inches. Screams were heard a little while later which made Naruto look down and smiled as Shisui finally achieved the gold. The aura lasted only a couple seconds later before Shisui promptly passed out.

"Congratulations Shisui…rest well, you earned it."

* * *

**Flashback End**

The Saiyans paused in their fight; the amount of time that had past was lost as time was endless in the chamber. Their gear was tattered and about to fall off, they were breathing heavily and had smiles on their faces. Another thing is that they were in their Super Saiyan form.

"Well Shisui," Naruto paused as to catch his breath, "I gotta say you are getting better."

Shisui nodded then frowned, "But not as good as you."

"Ah cheer up brother! You will get there in time…you will have a lot of it as I watch over you once this war has come to pass."

"W-what?" The Uchiha stammered then looked his Sensei in the eyes sternly. "Explain!"

Naruto sighed, "When the time comes for me to do what I need to do, you will be the one to watch over this planet and raise the next generation. There will always be a protector on this planet, one that will pass their lineage down to ensure peace ensues."

"But why does it sound like you will never return?" Shisui questioned.

All Naruto gave back was a sad yet stern stare and blasted off to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber; Shisui followed a little while later though he pondered on what Naruto had to do.

"_What are you hiding my brother…what burden has been placed upon you?"_ Shisui paused with a raised eyebrow. "_What burden has been placed on myself?"_

Troubling questions aside, the Saiyans quickly got back to the entrance and focused on resting and eating as they would be back at it again when they woke up. By time they exited the chamber, it wouldn't be long until the Elemental Nations saw just how destructive the Saiyan race and its enemies could be.

* * *

**Konoha – Bar**

Anko sighed as she brought the sake bottle up to her lips and took another gulp; there was two other bottles near her, completely empty. Anko has been here for the last hour, drowning her sorrows in sake. A familiar voice soon caught Anko's attention which made her turn to see Kurenai heading her way.

"Anko, what's wrong?" Kurenai said and grasped her friend around the shoulders with a smile. "C'mon, you can tell this girl anything."

Anko sighed and put the now empty third bottle near the others.

"Kurenai, am I weak?" The Snake Mistress asked in a sorrowful tone.

"W-what?" The Genjutsu Mistress was shocked.

"You saw the destruction at Wave and felt the power that battle exuded…how am I supposed to protect myself against an enemy like that?" Anko said and motioned to the bartender to get another bottle ready; the bartender shook his head in mirth and brought over another bottle.

"That's what Naruto's for silly." Kurenai smiled but was shocked at the answer Anko gave.

"I don't want Naruto to always protect me…how can he love a weak fool like me?" The Snake Lady retorted sternly.

A slap resounded in the bar which made everyone turn to see a shocked Anko holding her now red right cheek. Due to the alcohol in her system, Anko stood and looked her friend in the eyes with an angry expression then lunged at her.

"You bitch!"

As Kurenai dodged Anko's inebriated strikes, she tried to reason with her.

"How can you say such a thing Anko? Did you see the hurt look in his eyes when you broke down in tears at Wave, did you see the hurt look in his eyes before he left to train?!"

Kurenai caught Anko's fists in her hands and brought the Snake Lady up close to whisper in her ears with a calm demeanor.

"He misses you Anko, Naruto hates the fact he has to spend so much time away from you. Don't you remember what he told you at Wave?"

Anko's eyes widened as she remembered the words, "_I won't die until this planet is safe and that you are by my side for eternity Anko._"

It was here Anko broke down and cried into Kurenai's chest; the Genjutsu Mistress stroked Anko's hair to comfort her. As Kurenai was doing so, a smile formed on her face.

"There, there, Anko. Let it all out."

Anko continued to let her sad emotions flow to the point she passed out. Kurenai sighed and picked her friend up bridal style.

"_Let's get you home Anko, I bet Naruto has a special event planned for you when he returns."_

* * *

**Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

After another brutal fight, Naruto and Shisui decided to call it quits for the day as they still had another 11 months to go. Although Shisui welcomed sleep with open arms, Naruto simply could not get his mind off Anko.

"_How much do you suffer, my love, when I do not come home at night? Oh if you could only understand the pain I go through for leaving your side…the things I do for the safety of this planet, the universe, and our future."_ Naruto thought with a sigh and brushed the stray tears from his eyes. He knew that sleep was but a fallacy today.

Naruto looked at Shisui with a smile then got up from his bed, walked out into the vast expanse of the Time Chamber then blasted off to a distance where his power fluxes would not disturb the Uchiha. After a set amount of time, Naruto paused and touched down then closed his eyes and got into a horse stance; it was time to see how far he could push his power. He knew the next step had to be close. With a yell, a pulse of yellow power signaled his Super Saiyan status but the power output did not stop there. The ground shook, cracked, and started to break apart as Naruto's power continued to rise; muscles bulged, eyes turned white, and a faint lightning bolt could be seen in the yellow aura. Sadly, this is where Naruto screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground on all fours; he pounded his fists on the ground in frustration.

"Dammit! What am I doing wrong…I'm so close, there has to be a way to achieve the next level. Argh!"

He punched the ground again.

After a set moment, Naruto sighed and tried again but went to the brink; it was here he decided to train. If he could control this, maybe the next level would be feasible. Sadly for Naruto, the time he achieved the second level is when he would witness the most tragic loss in his life.

Shisui didn't know how much time had passed, but when he got up he looked over to Naruto's bed to see him sprawled out and pretty beat up as evident from the dried blood on his body. The Uchiha shook his head in mirth then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. After he ate, he changed into a new set of clothes as well as Saiyan armor then headed into the expanse to start his training. It wasn't long after this that Naruto woke with a jolt and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then yawned and searched for Shisui's signature after seeing the bed empty.

"So, already training in your Super Saiyan form..." Naruto smiled and quickly blasted off to join in; yes he was still tired but the Saiyan blood was flowing and nothing would stop him from a good fight.

As the months passed, Naruto and Shisui slowly and surely got used to training and staying in their Super Saiyan form all the time. For the last two months, they even slept in said forms and ever since then their power continued to rise though Super Saiyan Two was still out of their grasp. They had no reason to explain as to why but they put their losses aside as they knew the time would come when they needed the power. It was only a moment of time. The eleven months passed quickly for our Saiyan Duo and they were happy to finally leave the chamber and head back home. For Shisui, he would head to Mist and finally take Mei on that date. For Naruto, he would treat Anko to a well-deserved homecoming.

Naruto and Shisui looked at each other in their new outfits, it was like the ones the traditional Saiyan wore but Naruto's had an addition; a red cape like the one King Vegeta wore was fastened to his armor. Both were in the Super Saiyan form.

"Well Shisui, let's head home." Naruto said with an upbeat expression which Shisui returned with a smile.

Both reached for the door handle at the same time then opened it and stepped into normal gravity for the first time in two years; they knew that getting used to it would take some time. As Shisui took a couple punches and kicks, he was in awe.

"I-I feel so light…almost like a feather. This is amazing!"

Naruto chuckled then patted Shisui on the back which planted him to the ground; Naruto rubbed under his nose sheepishly.

"Heh, it seems that we need to learn to control ourselves ne?"

The Uchiha groaned as he got up from the ground and replied in a joking manner, "Yah no shit."

The Saiyan's had a laugh but were soon interrupted by Mr. Popo.

"Ah, the maggots made it."

"Yes, it was most…" Shisui started but was interrupted yet again.

"Shut up maggot."

Naruto face palmed then groaned. "It seems that Mr. Popo does not need us here Shisui."

The Uchiha nodded and followed Naruto's gesture; the pointer and middle finger on the forehead. Using **Instant Transmission**, the Super Saiyan's disappeared from sight.

"Bye!" The caretaker of the Lookout waved at where Naruto and Shisui were at before turning to head back to weeding.

* * *

**Konoha – Anko's Residence**

The sun was starting to set in Konoha and all Anko could do was look out the window and sigh as she had nobody to watch the sunset with.

"Oh Naruto, how I wish you were here watching this with me. The orange and pink hues are truly divine."

"They are aren't they?" Naruto said with a grin behind his love.

Hearing his voice, Anko quickly turned around and hugged Naruto for all his worth. "Naruto!"

Our protagonist didn't have the chance to speak as Anko's lips crashed with his; Naruto obliged and the kiss deepened which then turned into rubbing each other's bodies in a promiscuous way. Both were heating up and Anko could feel the bulge in Naruto's pants; it was here they broke the kiss and panted for air.

"Wow." Naruto gasped out then grunted as his love started grinding against him.

"Oh does my Naru-kun like that?" Anko teased, her grinding getting harder.

"Anko, I'm not used to the gravity yet, I don't want to…EEP!" Naruto said then grew frightened as a kunai got dangerously close to his manhood.

"Ah ha ha…bedroom it is!" Naruto sweat dropped.

Anko smiled seductively, "I knew you'd see things my way."

The couple kissed all the way to the bedroom where they collapsed onto each other and started to strip; the kisses grew more and more furious, their bodies flushed as pheromones started to fly, and then the moment came. The screams of love making was heard for blocks, everybody in that vicinity knew that their savior had come home.

* * *

**Mei's Residence **

Mei, who was wearing a blue night gown which accentuated her curves and showed her cleavage, just got into bed and couldn't help but think about Shisui. Months had passed since Kiri's liberation and yet their saviors had not returned. The Mizukage had fits of depression as she thought that Shisui forgot all about her, some of which she thought of abandoning her Kage duties to search for the Saiyan herself. Just as Mei was about to rest her head on the pillow, a man appeared in her peripheral vision; at first she blinked and rubbed her eyes in shock.

"_No, it couldn't be? Could it?"_

"Shisui?" Mei whispered out.

Said person smiled, "Hai, Mei, it's me."

Mei broke down in tears and quickly got out of bed to engulf Shisui in a hug; the Uchiha was shocked to say the least. Shisui thought this was moving way too quickly according to his standards. Just as Mei was about to kiss him, the Uchiha stopped it with his pointer finger which made the Mizukage pout.

"We have all the time in the world to get acquainted Miazukage-sama." He let out a coy smile. "How about a date Mei-sama, will you humbly accept my offer?"

Mei nodded with a smile on her face and pecked Shisui on the cheek then drug him over to the bed. As she got tucked back in, Mei patted the empty space beside her.

"I know it seems rushed, but I have a feeling that we will be together for a long time. Please Shisui, you don't know how much I've missed your smiling face." The Kage begged.

The Saiyan sighed and took off his armor and black undershirt, the toned chest of Shisui made Mei blush; after this he got into bed beside the Mizukage who instantly snuggled up against him and muttered two words before falling asleep.

"My pillow."

Shisui let out a small chortle before he smiled and thought to himself, "_I could get used to this."_

* * *

**Konoha – Following Morning**

Naruto yawned as the sun hit his face then smiled as he felt Anko's naked body against his; as he shuffled in bed Anko stirred and opened her eyes which bored directly into Naruto's. The couple smiled and kissed then got out of bed to start the day with Anko headed to the shower while Naruto dressed in his outfit minus the Saiyan armor then headed to make breakfast. As he did so, which consisted of a traditional Japanese breakfast, Naruto couldn't help but feel joyous; in fact he has never felt this happy in his whole life. Anko was everything to Naruto; she was sweet, caring, sadistic and seductive if she chose to be. This made our Saiyan wonder about Shisui and how well his date with Mei was going, the thought was interrupted by the shattering of the glass cup in his hand. Naruto sighed as he bent down to pick up the mess he made.

"Dammit, still not used to normal gravity yet." He mumbled under his breath.

After he did so and the food was dished out, Anko came in her usual attire; the couple sat down and had a relatively quiet breakfast.

"So my hunk of a man, what's on your agenda?" Anko smirked as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Well, while Shisui is getting his date with the Mizukage, I will be going around to see how the genin are progressing then stop by the Hokage to see if any more information came in about the invasion." Naruto smiled back then swallowed before he put more food into his mouth.

Anko choked on the orange juice she took a swig of after hearing who Shisui was going out with.

"The Mizukage…wow, who would've known?"

Naruto let out a small laugh before voicing what was on his mind, "I do admit she's cute..." He paused and scratched his chin, "I wonder how Mei keeps her assets in place? Their just…huge."

"Ahem!" Anko cleared her throat and looked at Naruto heatedly with a sick smile; this look made Naruto laugh nervously then swallow hard.

"N-Now Anko…please be reasonable."

Anko brandished a kunai and had that same smile, "How about a game of pin the kunai on the bastard?!"

Naruto slowly got up out of his chair and tried to go to the bathroom as quick as possible but somehow Anko managed to plant the weapon right on Naruto's left ass cheek. This elicited a quick shout of pain from our Saiyan which made Anko laugh; she brandished more kunai then threw them again which stuck to the bathroom door that Naruto slammed closed. Anko chuckled to herself and smiled.

"_Naruto, you may be dense at times but you sure know how to please a woman."_ This thought made Anko blush as she remembered what transpired last night. "_Now I'm all hot and bothered…dammit."_

* * *

After Naruto was done showering, he and Anko cleaned up the mess made from breakfast then kissed and headed their separate ways. It didn't take Naruto long to get to the Hokage Tower as he flew there; a knock on the window, very lightly I might add as to not shatter it, and Hiruzen let him in.

"Hey gramps, how's life?"

The Hokage summed it up nicely with one word, "Shit."

Naruto looked confused which made Hiruzen sigh as he remembered that Naruto was gone when the council meeting took place. With a deep breath, he relayed what transpired at the council meeting while he was in Wave; after hearing about what Shisui and Roshi did thanks to what Hiruzen said, Naruto was appalled and bore his icy teal eyes into the Hokage's black ones.

"I know Naruto, you have every right to look at me that way. I realized my mistakes shortly after Tsunade relayed your injury report to me as well as the status of Wave; for what it's worth I'm truly sorry my grandson."

Naruto's glare lessened, "I am willing to put the past aside gramps. I admit finding out what Shisui and I am so suddenly was a shock to you but to make a rash judgment such as that…Roshi was right about you dishonoring Hashirama and Tobirama's teachings."

Hiruzen bowed his head in sadness which made Naruto sigh and pat the old man on the back.

"How about we change the subject OK?" The Hokage nodded which made Naruto smile. "So, any information from Jiraiya?"

The Hokage nodded and pulled a report from his desk, he handed it to Naruto so that he could read it. Naruto grabbed the report and looked it over, once he did he handed it back and groaned.

"Just dandy…how can Orochimaru hide his tracks so well? Could he be working with someone we don't know?" Naruto questioned aloud then gasped at a possibility. "Madara."

"Those claims are unfounded Naruto and best left alone." Hiruzen said in a gruff tone.

"But the possibility is still there." Naruto reminded the old Kage.

The Sandaime sighed then took out his pipe from a pocket in his robes, lit it and took a few puffs before looking Naruto in the eyes. His God of Shinobi side was present.

"Although that report showed that Oto and Iwa are now one village, thanks to Jiraiya's contacts suddenly going missing…yes all of them…we are literally going into this war blind. Whoever is helping this invasion is making sure that we don't succeed."

Naruto cursed under his breath then smiled which caught the Hokage off guard.

"Gramps, we have Ame, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Taki coming to these exams. That's six villages, which includes ours, against two. Plus, you have two Saiyans at your disposal; what's the worst that can happen?"

Hiruzen shook his head with mirth and motioned for Naruto to get out and do the rest of what he had planned for today. Once Naruto left, the Hokage put the pipe in his mouth and looked down on his village. Somehow, he felt that his surrogate grandson's words would come to haunt them.

* * *

**Time Skip – Start of the Chunin Exams**

The two, almost three, months passed by relatively quickly in the Elemental Nations. Naruto helped train the Genin to get them up to where he wanted them, Shisui stayed in Kiri as the first date blossomed into a beautiful relationship, and best of all was that all the teams made it to Konoha safely without any Oto or Iwa interference. This of course set off red flags in Naruto, Shisui, the Kages and Jounins heads; it was too quiet and according to Jiraiya with his latest report, it almost looked as if they were backing off. Despite the report, Konoha, Suna, and Kumo remained vigilant, they knew the enemy was out there ready to strike.

It was three weeks before the Chunin exams when Naruto was suddenly called into the hospital; he excused himself from teaching the Chunin hopefuls and used **Instant Transmission **to get there as fast as possible. It was here Tsunade escorted him to Anko's room with a smile, it was the same one on Anko's face as she held her extended stomach. Naruto looked at both and wondered what was going on; it was Tsunade who broke the news. The couple embraced each other at what was given. They were going to have a child but as to the sex it was far too early. Although it was a joyous moment, Naruto feared for the child and hoped Madara could be ended before his son or daughter was born.

As for the Chunin hopefuls, Naruto and their Sensei deemed them at high Chunin to low Jounin though they noted that more experience would be needed on their end to solidify such a claim. While their Sensei gave their students scrolls to work on, Naruto helped out with taijutsu, battle tactics, and increasing ones speed; the clan heads helped with any clan techniques. With so many villages that entered this year, it was sure to be one of the most interesting Chunin Exams to be had. Currently, the Chunin hopefuls were in room 301 of the Academy ready to take their assigned test.

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at the competition which he summed up with one word, "Troublesome."

There was one Kumo team led by Yugito, its members were Darui, Samui, and Omoi. For Suna there was the Kazekage's children among other teams. From Ame there was three teams, each led by one of the Ame orphans. Lastly was Kiri who had a team led by Zabuza, its members were Chojuro, Haku, and Daisuke among other teams. Taki brought some teams to the exams as well. All total, there was over 100 participants in the exams but thanks to the invasion, shinobi were on standby from other villages; they set up camp in the vast forest which surrounded Konoha.

The Konoha 12 nodded then felt the combined Killing Intent (KI) of everyone in the room; they scoffed internally at the attempt as their Sensei made sure to make them used to Jounin level KI. Sasuke, still having that Uchiha superiority complex, countered with his own which surprisingly brought most of the competition to its knees.

"Tch, now THAT is what Killing Intent is supposed to be." Sasuke smirked then got bashed on the head by Sakura; he looked at her with a frown. "What I do?"

"Baka! Now we are a target in this exam!"

Sai looked up the book he was writing in, "Cherry's right Dickless…way to go." He said in his usual monotone.

"Hn." Sasuke countered which made the Konoha team's chuckle.

Just as they were about to create more conversation, a hiss was heard followed by a green hued smoke. Within the first minute, the smoke filled the room followed by the thuds of people hitting the floor unconscious.

"My hive deduces this is some sort of non-lethal sedative." Shino stated while Kiba and Akamaru held their nose in an attempt to keep the gas out.

"This exam just got more troublesome." Shikamaru retorted then felt a wave of dizziness before succumbing to the darkness. The rest of the competition soon followed.

Another two minutes passed before the gas cleared, it was then Ibiki opened the door and let the Jounin Sensei pick up their teams to take them to a designated spot in the Forest of Death. Ibiki smirked at the new exams; it would combine two parts together and get rid of the competition faster which left only the best for the last two stages. Meanwhile in the central tower in the Forest of Death, Naruto, Shisui, Anko, and some other Jounin watched the teams being placed around with a note by their body.

"I have to admit your stroke of genius Anko." Naruto smirked then kissed her on the lips which made her smile.

"It was all thanks to you my hunk of a man. After discussing how much our genin trained it was only wise to raise the stakes."

Shisui just shook his head in mirth then watched the monitors as some of the Chunin hopefuls started waking up; it was only five minutes after everyone was placed.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke groaned and held his head before he looked to his right to find a note on the ground. After the cobwebs left his system, Sasuke picked the note up and read it.

_Welcome to the first two parts of the Chunin Exams, as you can tell you were gassed and left in the Forest of Death….alone. No teammates to help you, nobody for you to hold as you cry to your mommies. You have five days to find your teammates then get to the tower but be warned of other teams trying to stop you. Oh, did I mention that one of your teammates has a scroll. There is a Heaven and Earth scroll which you must acquire to gain access in the tower. Good luck not dying!_

_-Anko Mitarashi, the sexy and not single proctor of the first two parts of the exam. _

Sasuke crumbled the note in his hand and searched his person if he had a scroll to find one. Sadly for him, that was not the case. With a sigh, the Uchiha started in a direction to find his teammates and hoped Sai would be the one to find him first. For the next thirty minutes, Sasuke wandered the forest and found nothing worthwhile other than the scampering of animals and the occasional chirp of birds. Just as he was about to take a rest on a nearby tree, a snap of a twig made him pull out a kunai and get in a battle ready position. Another snap of a twig made sweat form on the Uchiha's brow and then he was suddenly plowed into by a large white carpet that started licking him.

"Nice job Akamaru! You found…him?"

Kiba paused as he saw Sasuke on the ground with a pissed expression on his face while he held Akamaru with one hand, the other held a kunai which was near the dog's throat.

"Mutt, give me one reason not to slit your puppies throat." Sasuke said sternly as he pressed the kunai closer.

Kiba waved his hands defensively, "Whoa now Sasuke, put Akamaru down…we were trying to find Shino." He then laughed nervously. "Heh, maybe we can even work together."

Sasuke glared at Kiba before throwing his companion at him which the Inuzuka caught.

"Be thankful we're comrades Kiba or I wouldn't have hesitated…come on, we got the others to find."

As Sasuke put his kunai away, Akamaru suddenly barked which made Kiba nudge the Uchiha then make some hand signs; the Konoha 12 made their own code system in which they could communicate without anyone else knowing. It was a combination of actual jutsu hand signs with an outdated ANBU code which Sasuke copied from Itachi. Kiba's signal read as:

"Three scents ahead…how to proceed."

Sasuke signaled back with "Make clones…we stick to canopy…ambush."

Kiba gave the OK signal which the Uchiha made a discreet nod of acknowledgment; they enacted their plan. The clones went on ahead while Kiba and Sasuke went to ambush whoever was ahead of them. As the clones got to close to where the three scents were, an explosive tag landed in front of them which promptly blew the clones into nothingness. The Ame team cheered and went to look at their handy work; sadly for them, as they revealed their position that is when Sasuke and Kiba struck. Without a sound, they dropped behind the team and knocked them out with a chop to the back of the neck. They searched the team and found a heaven scroll which Sasuke kept on his person due to Kiba having an earth scroll. The two Konoha nin high-fived while Akamaru let out a quiet yip of happiness and went to look for their other comrades.

* * *

Anko and the others watched with a smile at how fluently Kiba and Sasuke handled the situation; it was professional and above all clean. The Jounin Sensei knew that their teams would have no problem passing this part of the exams. As they watched the monitors as other hopeful Chunin found their teammates or ran into enemies, Naruto and Shisui suddenly stiffened and looked at each other; they nodded knowing what they must do.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?" Anko said worriedly, even more so when he only looked at her then kissed her in the cheek before he and Shisui used **Instant Transmission **to get to their destination.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked which made the other's in the room shrug their shoulders.

Anko though couldn't help but think that the kiss she received would be the last; Guy's reassuring hand on her shoulder squashed this thought and made her smile.

"Thank you Guy."

The green beast smiled, "Anytime Anko…now, let's get back to watching the youthful exams."

* * *

**Kumo**

Before our Saiyans felt the disturbance, everything was quiet in Kumo; too quiet and the Raikage did not like it one bit. He was in his office with B, both watched their Shinobi scramble around as they hurried to implement the final defensive measures before anyone could attack. Sadly, as they were going to make conversation again a dot was seen in the air followed by what looked like a second sun which was headed right toward them. A's eyes widened and looked at B who nodded and jumped through the office window, turned full bijuu and fired a **Bijuudama** at the incoming attack. They met and exploded in a destructive fanfare. Although the blast happened in the sky, the shock-wave of the explosion leveled many buildings in Kumo and killed any who were still inside. As the figure floated down to the ground, B started his rap just as A landed beside him.

"Yo bro, who has the gall to attack Kumo, is it Iwa? I simply don't know."

A shook his head in mirth, "I have grown fond of that rapping recently but now is not the time for it. Prepare yourself brother, the enemy approaches."

The figure landed and walked calmly up to the Raikage and B in his jinchuriki form, the two gasped as they recognized the man; it was Danzo Shimura.

"You seemed surprised Raikage, B…although I don't blame you. Sadly, you will not live to see this day." Danzo said snidely and with a grin to match.

Just as the War Hawk was about to blast A away, two figures appeared in front of him and took the blast head on; as the dust cleared, Danzo's eyes widened at who he saw standing in front of him. The ex-Root leader only managed two words before he found himself flying across the village via a punch from Naruto.

"Fuck me."

The Saiyans turned to the Raikage and B with a smile.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was a bitch." Shisui said with a small chortle at the end.

Naruto shook his head as a smirk formed while B returned to normal and replied as usual.

"Hachibi says those two are strong, that punk Danzo won't last too long, battle's about to start hit the gong. Yo!"

A ignored B's rapping and looked at the blonde muscular duo in front of him with a quirked eyebrow. Before anything could be said, Shisui deflected a Ki blast and rushed towards Danzo who was heading this way while Naruto bore his icy gaze into the Raikage's.

"Raikage-sama." Naruto said stoically, "I urge that you keep your Shinobi out of our affairs as we battle."

"And why should I listen to a brat?" A retorted rather heatedly; he got his answer when a massive Ki blast was headed their way which Naruto turned and punched into the atmosphere.

Naruto cocked his head so that only one of his teal eyes could be shown, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yo bro, let them go, Hachibi says their gonna be the saviors of Kumo!" B rapped as he placed a hand on A's shoulder.

Naruto nodded then looked at a figure coming his way which he caught effortlessly; it was Danzo whose eyes were filled with fear. Before Danzo could counter, Naruto let out a yell before he threw the War Hawk in the air and roundhouse kicked the bastard out of the village. Shisui suddenly appeared before Naruto, a short nod was had between them before they vanished to finish Danzo off.

Not one to take a gift horse in the mouth; the Raikage quickly barked out orders to B; the defensive measures would still continue while their saviors battled.

* * *

**With Danzo**

Danzo slammed to the ground hard where the crack of broken bones could be heard. He coughed up a good amount of blood before he stood and tried to fly out of the area.

"_Dammit, why did those two have to show up now? And what's with the yellow hair; Orochimaru never said anything about Saiyans having yellow hair."_

As Danzo flew, a yellow blur suddenly intercepted him; it was Naruto. A coy smirk was on his face with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Going somewhere?"

The ex-Root commander let out an agitated yell as he fired a blue Ki blast into the Senju's face. To the shock of Danzo, Naruto still hovered there in the same position, not a scratch on him.

"W-what are you?!" Danzo stammered then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head to see Shisui. It was then Danzo knew he was fucked.

"So, you were going to take my eyes were you?" The Uchiha snarled out then grasped the War Hawk by the throat which made him choke. "And not only that, you were going to use Itachi, one of my best friends, to slaughter my clan, use him as a scapegoat then use my surrogate brother as a means to your end!"

Danzo coughed then smirked, "The Uchiha clan was and still is a disease to Konoha; I will gladly revel in your screams of sorrow as your clan suddenly finds itself extinct."

Shisui tightened his grip on the old man's neck, and in a cold voice he said his peace before blasting the man away.

"You won't even get the chance."

Danzo didn't even scream as his body was vaporized, he only left with a cruel smirk; the red glow underneath the eye bandages going unnoticed by Shisui.

Naruto looked at his comrade with a sad smile, "Are you satisfied with what you have done?"

Shisui shook his head, "I should but I don't...it's like I know he's still alive out there."

Naruto nodded and both used **Instant Transmission **to report back to the Hokage. They saved Kumo from destruction but what they didn't know was that Suna was targeted as well.

* * *

Meanwhile on the border of Kumo, Danzo suddenly appeared; the eye bandages now stained red with blood. The War Hawk smirked as he hid his presence and started the long trek back to Oto. As he walked, a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"_I have to thank Orochimaru's connections with Madara. His extra set of eyes was most useful."_

* * *

Just as Danzo struck, Hidan and Kakuzu went to Suna and caused all sorts of hell. First they killed the guards then they entered the village and started to destroy anything and everything in their path. As they were doing this, Sasori infiltrated the village and made his way to the Kage Tower; once inside, and after killing a few guards, the puppeteer found himself in the Kazekage's office. Of course, Sasori used his most famous puppet; the Third Kazekage to confuse the present Kage. A fight soon broke out between the Kages but as this was going on, Sasori crept to the backside of the Yondaime and planted a kunai into the back of his skull. The Kage didn't know what hit him.

Before the trio left, Sasori crucified the Kazekage and hung him outside the tower for all to see. The chaos that ensued because of this made escaping Suna easy and the trio left. Suna was in a state of chaos and ruin, Kumo was saved; an ally was lost in this war but Konoha would have enough manpower to stop the invasion. Or did Madara, Danzo, Orochimaru, and Onoki have something up their sleeves to ensure that Konoha would burn?

* * *

**With Zetsu**

Zetsu rose from the ground in front of a grove of trees, this was the last lead he had on the whereabouts on the infamous tomb where Bardok and the Sage of Six Paths was buried. As the plant man entered the grove, he found nothing out of the ordinary that is until he noticed strange symbols on some of the trees. With the help of some of his spawns, the symbols, all ten of them, were found and pressed simultaneously. A bright light filled the grove followed by the sound of the earth moving. Within seconds the light died down which gave Zetsu a view of what had happened. A trap door had opened in front of him with stairs leading to the underground.

White Zetsu grinned, "We may have finally found what our master is looking for."

Black Zetsu grunted in annoyance, "**Let's just hurry it up, I'm starving."**

White Zetsu ignored his other half and started his descent; what he would find would help lead to the Elemental Nations destruction.


End file.
